Entrances
by TaylaNovak
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, Regina had a friend who knew her every move and thought and was unknowingly her soulmate who shared her innocence as a young girl, and thirst for vengeance as a queen. After the curse, she disappeared, now she is back to help Regina find her happiness. Queen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, Regina had a friend who knew her every move and thought and was unknowingly her soulmate who shared her innocence as a young girl, and thirst for vengeance as a queen. After the curse, she disappeared, now she is back to help Regina find her happiness.

Regina sighed as she looked up and saw Emma across the street, laughing and hugging _**her**_ son. She shook her head to clear the anger welling up inside her. For 10 years she had cared for Henry, and in the span of 1 he'd turned on her. It was not all that unexpected though, no one Regina loved ever stayed for very long.

Her hand absently went to her necklace, a small trinket made of glass beads with a diamond pendant in the shape of a heart. It belonged to an old friend. How Gold had gotten his hand on it was beyond her, she'd had to pay a fortune to get it back. But it was worth it. It was her reminder of the greatest friend she'd ever had, the only one to stand with her through everything and still love her despite the terrible things she'd done.

She stopped at her destination, 's office and went inside and knocked on his door.

"Regina, welcome. Come to talk about Henry?" He asked as he stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"No, I don't want to talk about Henry. I wanted to talk about… somethi-some_**one**_ else."

"Well, you know you can tell me anything." Archie said as he motioned for her to sit.

"Do you remember Elza, from the Enchanted Forest?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"She was the only true friend I'd ever had. Lately I've been doing a lot of thinking her, and I don't know why. I feel like she's here, in this world, I just don't know where and it's starting to drive me crazy." She sighed. "I guess I just want someone who will care about me. Pretty pathetic huh, coming from the Evil Queen?"

"Not at all, Regina. I know that you've been going through some tough times. But don't feel bad about the way you feel, everyone wants to be loved. Everyone wants a friend."

Regina's hand went to her necklace. "But what if you're unlovable?"

"No one is unlovable. Sure you may not find what you're seeking in this town, it's hard for people to let go of the past, but you will find it, Regina. I believe that, and you should too. Have you been using magic?"

"No. I haven't used magic in 2 weeks."

"That's good! That's wonderful, it shows Henry you're trying."

"Henry doesn't care about me, he just cares about Emma and the two idiots. He just doesn't want me to hurt anyone else." She sighed again. "Thank you, Archie, I should go." She quickly rose to her feet.

"Well, you know you're welcome anytime."

"Thank you." She said as she exited the building. Emma and Henry were still there. She averted her eyes, hand clasped to her necklace, and walked briskly away. Or tried to anyway. The sky exploded with a sound like thunder.

"Regina!" She heard someone call her name before fire erupted from the sky sending her flying backwards, straight through the windshield of her own car.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma demanded, glaring at Gold.

"I have no idea." He responded nonchalantly.

"A woman falls out of the freakin' sky and you have no idea how? I find that hard to believe."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your son, or the mayor perhaps? The boy did just watch his _**legal**_ mother getting blown through the windshield of her car, and the darling mayor had to experience that what I would imagine, painful occurrence."

"You sure you don't know anything about this?"

"Quite. I am as intrigued as you are, dearie."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh as she turned back to Henry, sitting next to an unconscious Regina. The former mayor had nearly been ripped to shreds. Bruises, marks, scratches, cuts, injuries were present all over her body. But the woman who'd actually fallen from the firestorm was virtually unscathed. No one in town seemed to know her, although Granny had said she looked familiar.

She was beyond beautiful and in surprisingly good shape for a woman who'd fallen out of the sky and caused a crater in the middle of main street. She wore a black jacket with a hood, dark jeans and long black boots. Her hair was past waist-length, black as night with a single streak of purple running through it. It was impossible to tell her age and her name was unknown.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Emma asked Whale.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why she's not awake now."

"She's not in a coma or anything?"

"She's...asleep."

"Let me know if she wakes up, Regina too. I'm gonna go check out the crater. Keep an eye on Henry for me."

"Sure."

It was two hours later when Emma returned. By then, it was dark out and the hospital was nearly empty. Henry was asleep, holding Regina's hand. The woman...was gone.

"What the hell?"

Elza pulled up the hood of her strange corset and hurried down the road, away from the cold, funny smelling building and the metal prods stuck into her arms. She sensed magic, powerful magic, dark magic, and knew it could only belong to one person. She made her way to a small building and quickly pushed open the door. It was filled with old artifacts and ancient dust covered relics and antiques.

"Rumplestiltskin."

looked up from where he'd been polishing some strange totem. "Elza, always a one to make an entrance. Quite the performance out on main street."

"Where am I?" She said, walking up to the counter.

"Storybrooke, the world you're friend created so she could have her happy ending. I don't really think it's working out for her."

"Friend? Regina?! Where is she?!"

"You walked right past her on your way out of the hospital. Your little explosion nearly killed her." Gold smirked. "She's been missing you, dearie."

Elza almost broke the door as she raced back the way she'd come. She burst into the hospital, waking Henry and startling Emma who whipped around with her gun at the ready. Elza waved her hand, yanking the weapon out of her grip. She shoved the blonde out of the way and walked to Regina. She didn't even recognize her best friend, she was so beaten up and disfigured.

"Regina, come back to me. Please." She held her hands over her friend and the magic begin to activate due to the powerful emotions raging within her. Purple fire poured from her fingertips, covering Regina in violet flames.

"What are you doing?!" Henry cried.

Elza smiled as she saw her magic doing its job. Her energy was waning, Regina was in such bad shape, but she wouldn't stop. She intensified the fire with everything she had, then Regina suddenly arched her back, eyes and mouth wide as her muscles contracted. Then she collapsed, panting, and Elza cut off the flow of fire.

"Regina?" Emma said.

"Elza…" The former mayor gasped. "You. Bitch."

"Regina!" Elza threw her arms around her newly healed friend and squeezed her hard before leaning backwards. "What the hell are we wearing?"

"Mom!" Henry said as he hugged his adoptive mother.

Elza frowned slightly at the sad smile on her friend's lips. Henry released his mother and looked up at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem kid. Saving Regina's ass, it's what I do."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Regina's smile widened into a grin as she got off the bed. "You and your damned entrances."

Elza smirked. "So...where the hell are we?"

"A whole new world."

"Then someone should show me around." She turned to Emma and flicked her hand to raise the sheriff's gun off the floor and let it hover in front of her until she took it. "Sorry about that."

"Uh, yeah, it's cool?" said Emma. "Um, can someone explain some stuff?"

"My name is Elza. I was Regina's best friend in the Enchanted Forest. Might as well say we were sisters, I know her better than anyone. Better than myself even." She spun around. "Do you still love apples, and that funny looking cheesy bread stuff? I am starving! Healing you took more energy than it did me."

"I have something better." said Regina, putting on her shoes. "How about homemade lasagna and turnovers?"

"I have no idea what either one of those things are, but they sound delicious. Just make sure you make a lot of it." Elza grinned. Regina started towards the door. "Wait, we have to walk? Can't you just do the purple poof thing?"

"I can't use magic. And you blasted me through my car!"

"Why not? Wait, what's a car?"

Emma gave Henry a confused look as the pair walked out of the hospital, bickering and laughing.

A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. I may not continue this one either but review anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was delicious, Gina. Absolutely amazing." Elza said, examining a small rectangle with colorful buttons on it.

"I would assume so, you ate half a pan of lasagna and 4 turnovers." Regina laughed as she took the remote from her friend and flicked on the tv, startling her. Elza soon got over her surprise once she figured out how to change the channel.

"This is indeed a strange land." She said as she found a channel where people were wrestling on the screen. "But it looks like a fun one."

"You and Henry and your violent tendencies." Regina sat down on the sofa with a cup of cider and smiled to herself as her friend stared intently at the screen. It seemed almost surreal to have her best friend back again and her hand instinctively went to her necklace.

"Who's Henry?" Elza asked, once again examining the remote. She pressed an arrow on the remote and screamed when the volume of the tv went up to 75. Regina took it from her and corrected the volume with a smirk.

"He's my son."

"The little kid from the hospital?" Elza, having learned her lesson, put the remote on the table and turned to her friend with concern.

"Yes, that's him."

"Okay...why isn't he here?"

"He wanted to stay with his birth mother. The blonde."

"Ah, I see. Not really. Why would he leave?"

"He found out he was adopted and left to find her. She's the Savior."

"I told you that imp, Rumplestiltskin would have a loophole in the curse. That bastard, I should've roasted him back in the Enchanted Forest." Elza said. "So, the curse is broken, everyone have their memories back, what's wrong?"

"Nothing now that you're back." Regina smiled.

"You really wanted me back to raise hell?" Elza smirked. "To disturb the peace of your quaint, little town. I can totally do that."

"Well, you can 'totally' do that in the morning. I'm a little tired from being blown through my own car." Regina stood up to put away her glass.

"That was an accident, Gina." Elza whined. "So, where do I sleep?"

Regina stood up and lead her upstairs to her room. She went into the closet while Elza jumped onto her bed and felt the soft mattress. Regina laughed to herself. Her friend was such a child at heart. She returned, carrying a pair of red silk pajamas and went into the bathroom, Elza following, and ran some water into the tub.

"So you don't have to magically heat the water?" Elza asked.

"No."

"Why do you keep turning those knobs?"

"Just making sure it's warm and not too hot or cold."

"I see. Is there anything else I should know about this strange contraption before I step into it?"

"No, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Elza looked at it skeptically before shrugging and beginning to undress.

Regina turned to get the shampoo and conditioner out of the cabinet, but couldn't help peeking at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Elza was still in amazing shape. In the enchanted forest she had mostly concerned herself with magic, especially elemental, but she was still excellent with a quickly averted her gaze. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times as they grew up, they even sometimes bathed together when they were adult, but she was finding it difficult not to ogle the woman as she washed herself. Elza turned her head so Regina could wash her hair and let her eyes close as familiar fingers played through her tresses.

Once she was done, Regina went to retrieve some underclothes for her friend and quickly found that there would be a small problem. Elza's breasts were at least a couple sizes bigger than hers. "We're going to need to go shopping for some clothes for you tomorrow." Regina called. She searched until she found her largest bra and hoped it would be enough.

Elza dressed herself and braided her hair while Regina showered. Once the brunette was gone, Elze immediately went to explore the rest of the house, not finding much but she did peek into Henry's bedroom. Clearly Regina loved the kid, but he was also the one hurting her and Elza didn't like that at all. This was supposed to give Regina her happy ending and yet it was only tormenting her. Now she recognized the lack of brightness that had been present in the brunette's eyes. She'd seen it extinguished many times but it always returned. But now, it looked like the embers that had once been smoldering had been completely burned out.

"Elza?" Regina called. Elza shut Henry's door and went back to Regina's room. She sat down on the bed as Regina dried her hair and came to sit next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Regina, you are my best friend in all the worlds, tell me what I can do to make you happy. I know that you're not. You're happy to see me but something is still bothering you. I'm here, just tell me." What happened while I was gone?"


	3. Chapter 3

The ground shook and thundered like an earthquake, rocking all of Storybrooke. David and Mary Margaret knew exactly what was happening. They and Emma went to Regina's house to find the brunette furiously pacing the sidewalk leading up to her door.

"Regina, what's going on?" Emma said.

"Don't follow her, don't go anywhere near her." Regina said, hugging herself and still pacing. "She's just letting off steam."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Elza." David answered. "The woman who fell from the sky. What happened?"

"She asked what happened while she was gone and I told her and she completely lost it."

"What did you tell her?" Mary Margaret asked as the ground shook again.

"The truth. I told her everything. Just be glad I convinced her to leave the town before she started her little tantrum." Regina snapped.

"Tell her to stop." David said.

"I'm sorry but was that a command, Shepherd?" Regina asked.

Elza suddenly materialized next to Regina. "I'm done."

"Yeah, after you woke up the entire town."

"I could have destroyed the entire town. Did you want that, Farmer?" Elza asked with a raised eyebrow. She took a moment to glare at Snow before going back into the house, Regina following.

"What's the deal with her?" Emma asked as she and her parents walked back to the house.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, she was Regina's closest friend and second in command of her army." Snow answered. "In some ways, she was worse than Regina. In others, she was better. In most ways, they're the same. We never saw much Elza until our third battle with Regina's army."

_**It was dark on the battlefield and the scent of death and blood was heavy in the air. Small fires littered the ground around the mounds of dead. Regina and Snow met in the center of the battlefield.**_

_**"Regina, stop this!" Snow White cried to her stepmother. "This war is doing nothing but killing people. It's time to call a truce."**_

_**Regina slowly arched an eyebrow. "My dear little Snow, you spoiled little princess. You started this war and it will only end when your head is on a silver platter."**_

_**"It's time to end this. Your soldiers are dying, our people are dying. Don't you see what this is doing?"**_

_**"I see what's it's not doing: killing you and getting me my vengeance." Regina said coolly. "Now, if you don't mind, we have a battle to fight." She opened her hand and a black sword appeared in her palm. She turned her back to Snow to signal to her army.**_

_**"Now you see why you are the evil queen." Snow said.**_

_**"I was always the queen. It was you added evil to my name. It was you who couldn't keep your mouth shut. Daniel would still be here if you're spoiled little mouth hadn't killed him." Regina raised her sword, signaling her soldiers to advance.**_

_**No one ever found out who shot the arrow, but it hit its mark, directly in the center of Regina's exposed back. **_

_**"Regina!" A woman broke through the advancing ranks and ran to her fallen queen. "Gina, wake up." She pleaded. She was beyond beautiful, dressed in full black leather with waist length rippling black hair that had a streak of purple running through it. She held a hand over her queen's back, fingers trembling before quickly snatching out the arrow and healing the queen with magic. Two soldiers carried Regina behind the lines and the woman picked up Regina's sword.**_

_**"The queen has been harmed under a truce. By the men of the fairest of them all, Snow White." She turned to the queen's soldiers. "This is the woman you want for a queen? No, Regina is the one true queen. And for her, we will fight. We will fight until our last breath, until the last drop of our blood falls upon the grass." When she turned back to Snow, her eyes were glowing purple. "And we shall win, and dance across the backs of dead fools who decided to follow a spoiled little princess...who will NEVER be queen. For Regina!" The evil queen's soldiers attacked.**_

"Ever since that night, she became Regina's greatest friend, general, executioner, whatever Regina needed her to do. That's why we had to turn and take King George's kingdom because we couldn't defeat them." Mary Margaret said with a sigh. "She's undefeated, unpredictable and unstoppable."

"Is she stronger than Regina?" Emma asked.

"Surprisingly no." David said. "She was a soldier before Regina gave her magic. But I think they were friends long before Regina became queen, like sisters. That's the legend anyway."

"So when Regina was shot in the back, Elza became evil? Isn't that kind of your fault too?"

"My fault?" Mary Margaret demanded. "I was trying to stop the war."

"But it was your guy who shot Regina. He caused the war. How do you know it wasn't Gold in disguise trying to keep the fight going?"

Both parents shrugged. "All we know is, we lost two thirds of our army that day. Elza kept rallying the men, then they outflanked our retreat...it was just terrible."

"She sounds pretty badas-bad. She sounds pretty bad." Emma commented.

"She's a monster." Mary Margaret said.

Regina wiped her friend's tears as she cried for the hell that the brunette had gone through. "It's okay, Elza, it's over now, because you're here."

"You're still in pain. The boy, Snow and Charming, all of them. I just want you to be happy and you had to go through all of this and still can't get it." Elza said, calming down. She magically cleaned her face. "That's all I want, for you to be happy."

"I am happy now, because of you." Regina smiled, fighting the urge to cry as well. "You're my best friend and I'm just so glad to see you alive and well."

Elza looked down. "Do you still ride?"

"I haven't ridden a horse in 28 years. But there is a stables."

"Then we'll ride tomorrow. You and me. I'm sick of crying, time to laugh." She smiled and waved her hand, producing a box of fudge. "Bet you don't even eat this anymore." Regina licked her lips before leaping to try and snatch it from her. Elza poofed herself away before she could get it however.

"Do you remember our hide and seek games, those were fun." Elza appeared at the top of the stairs, biting into a piece of chocolate. Regina got up to chase her.


	4. Chapter 4

Elza was naturally a curious person. She had been since the day she and Regina had met at the ages of 13. She was fascinated by the new world without magic and everything in it. She repeatedly tried to touch the burner on the stove to see if it actually was getting hot without fire or magic. Once Regina got tired of trying to stop her, she let her touch it and received a cry of pain for it. But it hardly dampened the other woman's mood. She was more excited than ever. Regina spent most of the morning trying to get her to stop touching things that might hurt her, as well as making breakfast. Once they were done eating, she lead her friend outside to show her her world.

"Regina, this place is amazing!" Elza cried.

Regina laughed as she lead her towards her former office where her tree was located.

"Your tree is here? You brought your tree but you didn't bring me." Elza pouted as she raced up to it and plucked an apple from the branches.

"Where _**have**_ you been, Elza?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure, but I may have been in wonderland. Punishment for kicking that cat the last we were there."

"You kicked the Cheshire Cat?!"

"It wouldn't shut up. It was talking nonsense." Elza shrugged, biting into the apple with a loud crunch.

"That's what everything in Wonderland is, Dear." Regina said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on so we can get to the stables. Hopefully no one is there to see us fall off."

Elza smiled and followed the brunette back to her car. They drove down to the stables and selected a couple of horses. Elza immediately walked up to the large black stallion and petted his head while Regina chose an equally large palomino. Soon they were ready to ride and racing across the paddock.

It was the first time in a long while that Regina had smiled so genuinely and so hard. She was glad to have her friend back, glad to have _**a **_friend. She had been alone since Henry went to live with the three idiots. Who was she kidding, she was alone before he left. He was always trying to sneak out to get away from her after finding out who she truly was. Now, she didn't need to be. Elza had stood by her side through hell and back. She even took up for Regina against her mother. Even now, Regina could still see the scar visible on her friend's neck. It began just below her right ear, stretching in a curvy pattern down her side to her hip. Regina remembered the day it happened like it was yesterday.

_**They were about 16 years old and were standing in the doorway of the Mills home, arguing about Regina's mother.**_

"_**I can't come out, Mother says I have to read for an hour. You need to leave, Elza, before she finds you here unannounced." Regina pleaded.**_

_**Elza glared at her. "What kind of life are you living, Gina? You have to stand up to her. You're not her, you don't want power like she does."**_

"_**I've told her that." She motioned angrily to her lip. "I've told her that more times than I can count! Now lea-"**_

"_**Regina." Cora called. "Who is that at the door?"**_

"_**It's just Elza, Mother." Regina called sweetly. "I didn't come out to play today so she was just checking on me."**_

_**Cora herself came to the door and looked down at the nobleman's daughter with the streak of purple in her hair. **_

_**Elza dipped her head and curtsied respectfully. "I am terribly sorry to disturb you and your daughter, Miss Mills. I was simply concerned for my friend's health."**_

"_**That's quite alright, but Regina has work to do, so begone." Cora said.**_

"_**Mother, that was rude." Regina said as her mother closed the door in Elza's face. The brunette knew that Elza would not be happy about that.**_

"_**You must focus on your reading. Not running around with the scullions in the gutter. Now get to your room."**_

"_**Mother, she's not a scullion. She's my friend, and because of you, she's the only one I have."**_

"_**Regina, please don't start with this." Cora said, rolling her eyes. "I just want what's best for you."**_

"_**So hours of reading and being locked away from friends is what's best for me?" Regina asked. **_

"_**Yes, you have to learn how to embrace the power that you will one day have. One day, you will be a great ruler."**_

"_**I don't want to rule anybody!"**_

"_**Regi-"**_

"_**No, Mother! I don't want to be you! I don't want what you want! I don-" Cora suddenly struck her hard and her daughter collapsed to the floor, dazed and bleeding from her lip. Regina cowered before her mother, before racing away to her room and closing the door.**_

_**Elza was already there, having snuck in through the window that Regina always left unlocked and immediately became enraged at seeing her best friend crying and bloodied. She held her friend as she cried and wiped away the blood and tears. "She shouldn't be allowed to do this. Regina, you have to get away from her."**_

"_**And go where? She'll find me." Regina whimpered, trying to compose herself.**_

"_**I don't want to see you hurt anymore. You don't deserve this. Maybe we should talk to Daniel. The two of you could leave and be happy."**_

"_**She would find us, and stop us. Besides, why would I leave you?" Regina asked incredulously.**_

"_**You won't be. I'll slow her down."**_

"_**Elza, you're insane, and I'm not letting you do that."**_

"_**Then how long?" Elza looked at her critically.**_

"_**As long as it takes."**_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**It was the fateful night, almost 3 years later that changed Regina's life forever when she ran out to the barn to find Daniel. Elza was just outside, keeping watch. They were all set to go when a streak of lightning ripped across the barn doors. Cora strode inside.**_

_**Regina spotted Elza laying in a crumpled mess on the ground.**_

The rest of that night was history. It wasn't until after her marriage to Leopold that Elza returned to full strength and helped her push her mother through the looking glass. It seemed so long ago, like a completely different life. And now Elza was back.

Elza suddenly tackled her off the horse and both of them were sent rolling and laughing across the dirt.

"I missed you so much." Regina sighed.

"Well, you don't have to anymore, because I am never leaving your side." Elza smiled.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Having her back will be dangerous." David said. "Elza is too unpredictable."

"What are you gonna do, lock her up like you did Gold?" Emma asked as the pair walked into the sheriff's office.

"No, having her here puts me on edge."

"Why? Granted I could've done without the earthquakes, but she hasn't done anything that would warrant me to lock her up. You're just gonna have to deal with it. Maybe she's changed like Regina."

"We both know Regina hasn't completely changed. Old habits die hard with her. I just don't want the two of them causing trouble. If they united against us, we're doomed."

"You're overreacting." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so." Her father replied.

Emma smirked. "You're afraid of her, aren't you?"

"What?"

"What, did she beat you in a sword fight?" David scowled. "Mary Margaret said she was undefeated." Emma continued, smirking at how his frown got deeper.

_**Charming and Snow lead the retreat. It was the fifth battle that they'd lost to Regina and Elza and at this point, they had no other choice but to turn to KIng George's kingdom and attempt to retake that one. Right now, they were running for their lives through the countryside with a black army snapping at their heels. Once they reached the river however, they would be safe.**_

"_**Snow, lead the way across, I'll hold off Elza."**_

"_**You'll be killed." Snow said.**_

_**Charming shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll find you." He smiled and signaled to a small detachment. He lead the charge back the way they'd come, but the Black Soldiers suddenly formed a shield wall and halted. They parted as Elza and Regina stepped forward and closed behind them.**_

"_**Trying to hold us off while your people escape, dear Shepherd?" Elza smiled wickedly as she looked him up and down. "Shame your brother hadn't lived. He would have made a much more...fun opponent." **_

"_**Stop playing with your food, Elza." Regina scolded with a smirk. She looked up at the river and the small army halfway across. "Elza, dear, would you mind taking out the trash?"**_

_**Elza smiled evilly as she raised one of her hands, purple tendrils of magic flowing around her fingertips. **_

"_**Snow!" Charming cried, looking around for his wife. A great wave of water came rushing downriver, smashing into the army and sweeping away almost a fourth of it. "No." He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted his wife, still standing ashore but clearly heartbroken over the loss of so many of her friends. "You're monsters." He growled at Regina and Elza.**_

"_**Give us your wife's heart and we'll go away." Elza said. "We're really not asking for much."**_

"_**I'd rather die."**_

"_**May I?" Elza said, looking at Regina, who nodded.**_

_**Elza ran forward and dropkicked him off his feet before kipping back to her own and drawing her sword as his detachment attacked. They were nowhere near close to a match for Elza. She moved effortlessly, not an ounce of energy wasted as she slew man after man with practiced ease. Then she turned to Charming.**_

_**He charged and she sidestepped him, cracking him across the back as he ran past.**_

_**"Come on Charming. I expected more from a farmer carrying a prince's sword." Elza laughed.**_

_**Charming attacked again with powerful thrusts and wide swings that Elza dodged and deflected with ease. He seemed to be no match for her either. Elza caught his sword between her hands and kicked him hard in the stomach before going on the offensive, overwhelming him with sheer skill. He landed in his back with her boot in his chest, his sword out of reach.**_

_**"You should've stayed in the fields where you belong, Shepherd." Elza hissed, sword raised and ready to deliver the killing blow when an arrow came out of nowhere to pierce her shoulder.**_

_**Snow appeared riding a brown stallion. She grabbed his hand, yanking him onto the back of the steed and dug her heels into the horse's side. They were halfway to the river when a fiery explosion blew the horse and it's riders several feet forward.**_

_**"That bitch." Elza growled, ripping the arrow out.**_

_**"Don't worry." Regina appeared next to her. "Let them go." She said as Snow and Charming limped to the river. "They will die...soon."**_

It was one of the most humiliating days of David's life. He prided himself on being a good leader and being able to protect his wife and his people. But on that day, he had failed miserably. Many days of which had already occurred in a similar fashion, thanks to Elza.

"I just don't trust her, not after what I've seen of her."

"Alright." Emma sighed. "But I think I'll go by later to say hi or something."

"I would advise you not to."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Regina doesn't like you because he feels you took Henry from her."

"I didn't-"

"Elza," David interrupted. "Wants what Regina wants. She'll do whatever it takes to make Regina happy and keep her happy."

"You make it sound like she's obsessed or something." Emma chuckled.

"Obsessed or not, she's dangerous."

Xxxxxxxxx

Elza would gladly do whatever it took to make Regina happy. Regina was her one and only friend, her greatest friend. Both of them had been through a lot together and she prided herself on her loyalty to that.

"What do you say we go get you some new clothes and shoes and-"

"Hair stuff." Elza said. "I feel like there's just a dead weight hanging on the top of my head."

Regina laughed. They spent the rest of the evening shopping and afterwards went home to eat the rest of the lasagna and some cinnamon rolls. Elza then went to take a shower, trying out her new clothes. Regina was surprised when she came back downstairs and the famous purple streak was gone, replaced by a full head of dark purple hair. She was also wearing a sleek silk night dress that was sleeveless and stopped above her knee.

"You like?" Elza asked.

"I love." Regina smiled.

"So what now?"

"How about we watch some tv?" Regina suggested. They quickly made themselves comfortable on the couch with popcorn and watched several movies that Regina found in Henry's room. They were okay to her, mostly about fighting and cars that could transform into robots, but Elza loved it. It was about 2 o clock in the morning when Regina sat up and looked at the now purple headed woman, curled against her with a smile. A smile touched her own lips and she laid back down to enjoy a peaceful night of sleep, the first of many to come.

xxxxxxx

But for Snow White, sleep would not come. Just the thought of Elza being anywhere near her or little Neal sent a strike of fear through her heart. She knew Elza, knew her heart, her black and withered little heart. As bad as Regina and Cora may have been, Elza was on a whole other level.

_**Snow paced the throne room while Charming and Red watched her. "They're coming." She said, holding her hand against her barely swollen belly. "They're going to hurt my baby."**_

"_**No one is going to hurt you or our child." Charming tried to reassure her.**_

"_**What's going to stop them?!" Snow demanded. "Everytime we go up against them, we barely make it out alive. Regina I could've handled, but Elza too?"**_

_**Suddenly the room went cold as all of the torches were extinguished. Then they relit in a purple color but gave off no heat. There was an explosion of purple and blue flames on the throne that shook the entire room. When the smoke cleared, Elza was sitting on the throne, wearing a long low-cut backless, close-fitting blue violet dress with a thigh high slit. She neatly crossed her legs, revealing a long toned leg, not modest in the least.**_

"_**I'm flattered, Little Snow." She smirked. She tilted her head, her long hair falling to one side, the signature purple streak still clearly visible.**_

"_**Elza." Snow hissed. "Always one to make an entrance."**_

"_**I know." Elza smiled. **_

"_**What do you want? Come to kill me for Regina?"**_

"_**And deny my best friend her dream come true? Oh no, dear. I won't kill you, or your child. But, your dear husband isn't off limits." Purple electricity crackled along her forearm as she raised her hand.**_

_**Red threw off her hood and shifted, stepping front of Charming.**_

"_**Puppy wants to play?" Elza asked. The electricity changed to fire and she shot it at the ground just in front of the bristling wolf. "Let's play." A large dark wolf climbed out of the fire, followed by another, and another, and another. Pink and purple fire flowed across their fur as they surrounded Red.**_

"_**Elza! Stop!" Charming ran forward to help Red when Elza shot him with a bolt of electricity, blasting him off his feet.**_

"_**Elza, please." Snow begged. She moved towards her fallen husband who yet to move, when a ring of purple flames appeared him. She stepped back from the heat and looked at Elza. "Please, stop this."**_

"_**Why? The fairest of them all can't protect her best friend and husband? But she's so beautiful, and she can talk to birds and doesn't know the meaning of the word secret. She's the perfect ruler." Elza raised her hand, magically constricting Snow's throat. "You will regret the day your men shot Gina with that arrow, and the day you dared to shoot me."**_

_**Red roared and moved to attack Elza, but the wolves began to maul her. She tried to fight back, but she was no match for so many and eventually fell beneath them.**_

"_**Red!" Snow screamed.**_

_**Elza released her and stood up, slowly walking forward, a gentle laugh bubbling in her throat as Red's growls turned to whimpers of pain. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I expected more, Snow." She snapped her fingers and the wolves backed away from a barely conscious Red. She was bloodied and beaten and didn't move.**_

"_**What do you want, Elza!" Snow demanded.**_

"_**What do I want?" Elza said, circling the young princess. "I want you to feel pain. Excruciating, agonizing, unbearable pain. I want you to hurt, Snow White. I want you to know what you are, a sniveling, spoiled little bird. A bird that thinks it's a soaring eagle. You are nothing, not a queen, not a ruler." Elza waved her hand, dispersing her magic around the room and turning the torches and braziers their natural colors. "I want you to be afraid. Because as bad as you think Regina is, know that I am worse, a thousand times worse." She stepped close to Snow until they were nose to nose. "Regina will have the happy ending that you stole from her. And I will take great pleasure in watching you as you witness everything you have worked so hard for, crumble around you." She smiled wickedly and threw her hands up, a cloud of purple smoke engulfing her. She was gone.**_

What truly scared Snow was the look in Elza's eyes, completely devoid of emotion, other than the determination when she spoke Regina's name. Other than that, there was no emotion. She didn't care who she had to hurt or how she had to do it. She was a person with nothing to lose, and that made her truly dangerous to the princess, who despite having everything to lose, was nowhere as strong as the sorceress. Snow was powerless against her magic. Even if Regina and Elza were to fight one another, she wasn't sure who would win.

"Snow?" Charming said, wrapping an arm protectively around her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Snow said automatically.

"About Elza?"

"Yes. You know she's dangerous. She could be plotting to do anything, change Regina back to evil, destroy the town."

"Relax, I won't let her hurt you." Charming stroked her cheek.

"Charming, we've never been able to defeat them, why do you think we always had to run. We were always powerless against them."

"Now, we have something that they don't."

"And what's that?"

"A family, a town that would fight with us when the time came. They don't have an army here."

"They don't need one,dear." Snow sighed.

"Listen, me and Emma will keep an eye on her. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

Snow sighed again and kissed his lips. "I trust you." She laid back down and tried to sleep again. Thankfully, Elza didn't invade her mind anymore, but the seed had been planted. With Elza's return, came the fear, the terror, the hopelessness. The parasite that had eaten Snow alive in the Enchanted Forest. And here, it would surely do so again.

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Send me some reviews, it makes me update faster and plus I love feedback. Special shoutout to fangirl4ever99: thank you so much and her name is pronounced like Elsa from Frozen except with a Z pretty much


	5. Chapter 5

Elza was fully aware of the dark looks she received from the townspeople, from Mary Margaret and David. She was used to it, but it was getting annoying. She was one who never cared about people looking at her. Self consciousness was not one of her best qualities, but again, it was starting to irritate her.

"You okay, Elza?" Regina asked as they dismounted their horses and lead them back into the stables.

"Other than the fact that I want to blast everyone away who looks at me, just peachy."

Regina smiled. "Don't let them get to you."

"Was it worse for you?" Elza asked. "After the curse broke and they realized I wasn't here with you? Did they think you were weak?"

"They quickly found out that I was not." Regina replied.

Elza smirked. "I would imagine so, but you didn't answer my question."

"It was pretty bad, but nothing I couldn't handle. Just ignore them."

Elza smiled. Ever since her return only a week ago, her friend hardly ever stopped smiling and never let anything dampen her mood, not even her son or more specifically his grandparents, who'd pretty much forbid the kid from seeing Regina because of Elza. Emma didn't have much a problem with it, but she listened to her mother. That didn't stop Mother and Son from talking on the phone. Henry even talked to Elza sometimes, when he was bursting with questions.

"Let's go to Granny's to eat. I don't feel like cooking tonight and I don't trust you with my oven yet."

Elza smiled and followed her friend in magically cleaning themselves and redressing themselves in something better suited for a less active day. They went to the diner and ordered up some steak and fries.

Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Baby Neal and Emma walked in and Henry immediately raced over to Regina and hugged her, then shook hands with Elza since it was the first time they were actually meeting in person, other than the hospital but that didn't really count.

"Henry." Mary Margaret said, sitting down at their usual table.

"He can sit with them." Emma intervened. "They're sitting right in front of us, what's the problem, Mom?"

"The problem is Elza." Mary Margaret hissed.

Elza looked up at the princess and winked. Mary Margaret quickly sat down, making sure to not turn her back to them. Emma simply rolled her eyes.

Henry talked animatedly over dinner, happily telling his mother all that had occurred in her absence, both in school and at home. Regina smiled and talked with him as well, while Elza watched silently, joining in at times, but mostly content to watch the smile highlight Regina's face.

"So, Miss Elza," Henry said. "You know how to sword fight?"

"Do you know how to sword fight?" Regina corrected him.

"Do you?"

"Kid, I am the best sword fighter in the world." Elza said. "Undefeated."

"I bet grandpa could beat you."

"He tried. Several times. Failed miserably." Elza grinned.

"Really?"

"Yep. Regina was pretty good too."

"You were a knight?!" He asked his mother incredulously.

Regina laughed. "I fought with a sword before but I wasn't a knight, dear."

"Could you beat Elza?"

"Oh no. She is correct. She was the best. But she couldn't hold a candle to my magic."

Henry turned to Elza. "Could you teach me?"

"Sure. If it's okay with your moms."

Henry immediately went to go ask Emma and Regina laughed at his eagerness. "He would've made a great knight."

"Indeed." Elza agreed. "With proper instruction."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are such a queen."

"Well, I've been best friends with one for my entire life. Not surprised." She smiled and stole one of Regina's fries, prompting the brunette to steal a piece of her steak. They both looked up as Emma walked over and slid in next to Regina.

"Heard you want to teach my son to sword fight."

Elza raised an eyebrow. "He asked."

"My parents don't trust you."

"For a good reason."

"Why?"

"I tried to kill them."

"Why?"

"Because they're very annoying."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Train me?"

"What?"

"My dad has another kid now so he's busy. Me and Henry both could brush up on our swordsmanship."

Elza glanced at Regina before shrugging. "What the hell. You can't be as bad as Gina on her first time."

Regina glared at her. "Oh shut up."

Xxxxxxx

"Emma!" Mary Margaret grabbed her daughter's arm as she tried to leave the house.

The blonde sighed and sent Henry to wait in the car. "What?"

"You need to stay away from Elza."

"Why? She's nice. A little on the sarcastic smartass side but so is Regina."

"No, Elza is evil. She's dangerous."

"Again, so is Regina. She killed people, so did Regina. She tried to kill you, so did Regina. And yet you still trust Regina to babysit Neal. Elza may have been evil, but maybe she can change like Regina did."

"As long as Elza is there, no one is safe."

Emma had never seen her mother so terrified. "You're really afraid of her, aren't you? Why is she worse than Regina?"

"Because, Elza has no heart." Mary Margaret pleaded.

"Okay, you should probably go lay down."

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You can't trust her. I bet you make Regina upset just once, she'll roast you."

"Mom, relax. I will protect Henry and so will Regina. Elza's magic isn't as strong as hers. Combined, she can't beat us." Emma smiled. "Just go lay down and relax, play with Neal." She grabbed her jacket. "We might not be back until later, I'm gonna try and get Henry to persuade Regina to make us some lasagna. Love you." She called over her shoulder.

xxxxxx

"That was quite pathetic." Elza said, looking down at Emma. She held out her hand and helped the blonde back to her feet.

Emma groaned. "It's not as easy as I make it look."

"What, falling on your ass?" Elza smirked. "Henry, come show your dear old mother how it's done."

"Old?" said Emma.

Regina watched from the back porch, sipping a glass of cider as Elza sparred with Henry. Elza would often say that she disliked children, but she was great with them. Henry was really working hard to try and beat Elza. He was really quick but of course, Elza was faster. She smiled as he tried to catch her leg with the tip of the wooden sword, but Elza simply stepped on the sword and flipped him, catching him before gently placing him on the ground. Elza never coddled her students in such a manner. In a way, she was the same as Rumplestiltskin when it came to teaching. Except, rather than throwing the person in the water and waiting to see if they'd drowned, Elza might've held them under until they fought their way free. You couldn't really tell that now, as she rolled a laughing Henry over in the grass.

Emma stepped up onto the porch, slightly out of breath from her last spar. "Can I have some?"

Regina conjured a glass for her. "I want to see Henry more. I know the idiots are afraid of Elza, they have every right to be, but she would never hurt a child, especially not mine."

Emma nodded. "I know. And after today, I don't think I'd be able to keep him away from either one of you." She turned to look as Henry hit Elza across the back and she fell dramatically to her knees, before collapsing as though dead. Henry leaned over her, and Elza suddenly flipped him and leaped to her feet, raising her fists as thought she'd won a wrestling match. Her feet kept Henry pinned to the ground.

"Mom, come help!" Henry yelled.

Emma charged Elza, but the purple haired shedevil, stepped off of Henry for a split second and flipped Emma over her shoulder and sat down on both of them.

"Mom!"

"Regina!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm not going out there." Another Elza suddenly materialized next to her. She'd forgotten about her ability to replicate herself.

"Yes, you are, dear."

Regina blasted her away with a sudden fireball and took off towards Emma and Henry. Elza grinned as she pulled her replication back into her body. She stood up off of Emma and Henry and faced her friend. The sorceresses simultaneously conjured black swords in their hands before both met in the air with a clash of sparks.

It had been over 30 years since either of them had used a sword, even longer for Regina who rarely used it in the first place. But she didn't need skill when she knew Elza as well as she knew herself. For a while, neither could get the upper hand as they parried and thrusted and swung in an age-old deadly dance.

Elza surprised her by stepping right into her guard and wrapping her in a bear hug before planting a kiss on her cheek. She grinned and released her before suddenly dropping down and knocking her off her feet. "And I win. Can you hear the crowd cheering?!"

Regina got back to her feet and smiled. "Only because you cheated."

"I cheated? Why would I ever do such a thing?" Elza feigned innocence and was suddenly tackled by Henry.

xxxxxxxxx

Mary Margaret was pacing the living room, shaking and trembling with fear, the gut-wrenching paranoia of Elza and her maliciousness.

Snow sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat and her heart hammering in her chest.

"Snow?" Charming said, coming towards her from where he'd been standing next to the window. "Are you alright? Was it another dream about Elza?"

Snow burst into tears. It was the fourth week in a row that she'd had a horrific dream that involved a familiar woman with a purple streak in her hair. She couldn't sleep, was too tired to eat, couldn't fight, looked like hell and was paranoid that she would come back any second.

"Look at her." Regina said, smiling at the mirror depicting her stepdaughter's struggles.

"The fairest of them all, falling apart at the seams." Elza sat down on the arm of her chair.

"Excellent job, El."

"Thank you, Gina. I take great pride in my work."

Regina laughed and rose to pour them a glass of wine. "It's wonderful to spread a little misery to that spoiled little brat. Now, if only I could find a way to part her head from her body."

"I have an idea." Elza took her glass and downed it in one gulp, her twisted mind already going a thousand miles per hour. She licked her lips excitedly. "One last dream, to completely destroy her mental state."

"I'm listening."

"Let her watch, as her family and kingdom is torn apart. Literally and figuratively."

"I love it when you talk wickedly." Regina laughed. "Do it."

Elza grinned and leaned the mirror back, conjuring a small vile in her hand. She popped it open and let a single drop fall onto the mirror and the glass surface rippled like water.

"We should have snacks to enjoy the show."

"I wouldn't do that, Gina." Elza said. "I wouldn't want my queen to get sick."

"How terrifying is this dream?" Regina asked.

"Truly terrifying."

Emma and Henry found Mary Margaret asleep when they returned. Neither of them were aware of the psychological turmoil that was now battling within the former princess. The after effects of that single drop of potion.

The White kingdom was flooded with blood. Snow had to wade through it and the bodies of her people as she made her way to the castle, heart breaking and tears streaming down her cheeks. Their spirits whispered her, asking why she let them die, telling her what a horrible queen she'd been. The whispers grew louder, turned into screams.

"Stop!" Snow cried. She made it to the castle and quickly ran inside. The doors shut out the voices and she took a few moments to sob.

A howl suddenly split the air as a bloodied Red in wolf form came barreling towards her. Before she could reach Snow, a pack of purple wolves surrounded her and began to viciously tear her apart.

"Red!" More of her friends came to her, only to fall beneath the powerful purple beasts of Elza's design, from an anaconda to a massive lion. One by one, Snow was forced to watch as each of those she'd held dear were destroyed in the most brutal and bloody way before her very eyes. Finally, she could take no more. She ran as fast as she could, into the throne room, away from the massacre, and found her Charming with Elza. They were... kissing?

"Charming?!" Snow said.

He paused to look at her before going right back to sucking on Elza's face.

"Charming! What are you doing?"

He stopped to roll his eyes. "Making out with Elza, duh."

"But she's evil, and you're mine."

"Come on, Snow. We both know that you're nothing but a spoiled little bitch."

Snow's eyes went wide. "How can you say that? I'm carrying your child! You're my true love!"

Elza laughed as she suddenly snapped his neck and pushed the body towards her. "He wasn't as good as his brother."

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done." Snow said, shaking.

"No you won't, because you now stand alone against the strongest force in the world. You couldn't protect anyone you loved. Talking to birds couldn't save your family, could it? Try to get it through your head, Little Bird, that you will never be queen. You will pay for what you did to Regina. And just for the hell of it, I will make sure you and and your people suffer every day that you live. You will never be safe. In the words of your dear departed husband 'I will always find you.'"

Xxxxxxxx

"Nice touch with the kiss from Charming." Regina smirked.

Elza bowed. "I live to serve, your majesty. But I must depart to finish training your troops."

"Very well then. Stay safe."

"As though anything could hurt me." Elza smiled. She stepped towards Regina and kissed her cheek, making the queen's heart skip a beat. Then she left, leaving Regina alone to assess the strange thoughts of her friend that were filling her head.

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Love them, keep them coming and I'll keep updating. Couple things:**_

_**pbj6895: The bold/italics is what happened in the Enchanted Forest. Neither Regina or Elza is actually doing anything to Snow at this point in time (not that they would really care or anything.) Snow is going a little crazy because of the potion that Elza used and because she's completely terrified of Elza. I hate Snow White, don't expect a fun time for her. Nobody but Regina and Elza know about the potion, well except Sidney, so they can't be caught.**_

_**Insanityinsoul: Love the review and no I haven't read a story about a mentally unstable Regina, but I kinda want to write one now. Sounds like fun.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, also, Zelena is still alive in this fic. Emma and Hook (dumbasses) still fell through the time portal. However you think that happened, I don't care, but Gold didn't kill Zelena and she and Regina have established some sort of trust or sisterhood, or whatever you want to call it.**_

_**Thanks, enjoy!**_

Elza lazily played with a ball of fire, laying down on one of the couches in Regina's office, while Regina finished up her work for the day. "So, what is this surprise you had to show me?"

"I didn't say it was a surprise." Regina said, without looking up.

"You said it was something. How much work do you have to do? I'm really bored."

"I've noticed, El, but I didn't say you had to come with me to work."

"Where else would I be, except with you?" Elza asked.

Regina smiled, glancing up at her purple haired friend, who was concentrating on turning the fire different colors. She looked back down at her work, before simply tossing it aside and standing up. "We're done for the day. Let's go."

Elza leaped to her feet. "Are we taking the metal carriage?"

"The car? Yes, we are." Regina smirked. She got into the driver's seat and Elza got into the passenger seat. They rode mostly in silence, except for the occasional "Where are we going?" from Elza. They came to a small farmhouse at the edge of town.

"Where are we?" Elza asked as they exited the car.

"Our destination." Regina lead the way up to the door. She knocked twice on the screen door and took a step back.

The door was opened a moment later by a pretty redhead dressed in a green and black dress. "Regina?"

"It's me."

The redhead opened the door wider and smiled before hugging the brunette. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted you to meet someone." Regina gestured to Elza. "Zelena, this is Elza, a very good friend of mine. Elza, this is my sister, Zelena."

"Sister?" said Elza. "I wasn't aware that Cora had another daughter."

"Don't worry." Zelena said. "Regina wasn't either until I tried to go back in time and change everything."

"Go back in t- Please explain. I'm confused."

Both sisters smiled. "It's quite a tale. Come inside and I'll tell you."

xxxxxxxxx

"She hasn't gotten out of bed in three days. I'm worried about her." David said, watching his wife sleeping.

Emma touched his shoulder. "She's probably just tired. I'm sure she's fine. Do you want me to call Regina and see if she can do some magic to make her better."

"No,with Regina comes Elza and that'll just make it worse."

"I don't get why you guys don't like her. She's pretty awesome, Henry loves her and she didn't do anything worse than Regina."

David shook his head. "Elza is a dangerous psychopath. She's powerful and hellbent on getting Regina's happy ending, at the cost of everyone else's. It was probably her idea to use the Dark Curse anyway." He watched his daughter roll her eyes and sip her hot chocolate. "You like her."

Emma did a spit take. "What?!"

"You like her, that's why you won't believe us."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"You sure about that?" He said. "This will kill your mother."

"I don't like Elza! And I'm pretty sure she likes Regina anyway. Either that or they have a really strong friendship."

"You can't trust her, Emma."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go enjoy my hot chocolate at Granny's, where there isn't a crazy guy screaming about a woman with purple hair. See ya." She grabbed her jacket and left.

David sighed and went to his wife, gently stroking her hair. She shivered as though she were cold.

Mary Margaret was in hell, and couldn't wake up. Being forced to watch distorted executions of her family, unable to help or rescue them. The deaths only got more gruesome and real, to the point where she could smell the blood and taste their fear in the back of her throat. It was horrible.

She found herself in gray rags, being lead out into the courtyard with her kingdom gathered around her. "Red!" She called to the werewolf. "Help me! Red barely glanced her way. "Grumpy? Granny? Charming?" She spotted her husband, sitting handsomely on his throne. By his side was Elza, wearing her queen's robes and smiling broadly. She was lead to a pole and her hands were tied behind her back. This would be her execution. Regina stood in front of her, a black bow already drawn and aimed at her chest.

"I told you you would pay for what you did to Daniel."

"I didn't do anything to Daniel! It was your mother!"

"Who you tricked me into killing?"

"Regina please! Don't do this! Charming, don't let her do this."

Charming touched Elza's hand and they exchanged smiles. "Soon." He said to her, but Mary Margaret could hear it clearly. "This bitch will be gone and we shall have our happy ending." He tenderly touched her stomach, looking at her with love-filled eyes. "With our child."

"No!"

"Kill her!" Elza roared.

Regina fired and the arrow pierced Mary Margaret's chest with a quick stab of pain. Then the world went black.

"I found you, Little Bird." Elza's mocking voice whispered into her ear.

Mary Margaret's eyes snapped open and she swung and hit David as hard as she possibly could, effectively knocking him out. She looked around her home in a daze, seeing nothing but the blood covered walls of a stone dungeon. She needed to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was surprised to find Regina, Zelena and Elza at the diner, enjoying lunch. She hadn't seen the redhead since they'd released her from prison a half a year back. The trio were talking and laughing as though they were old friends and had known each other forever. She chose an empty booth and settled down and ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon before getting on her phone to look for a new apartment. As much fun as it was living with her parents and baby brother, it was starting to get crowded with Henry living with them as well. It would be christmas in a couple months and she hoped to surprise him with his own room.

The door chime rang as another customer entered the diner. She simply glanced up before going back to her phone, not really paying attention to the arriving person until two shots were fired.

"Mom?!" She grabbed the gun from Mary Margaret's hands. "What are you doing?!"

"I stopped her! You weren't going to, so I did it myself." Mary Margaret said with deranged looking eyes.

Emma turned to see Elza lying on the ground. Regina and Zelena crouched over her. Regina magically removed the bullet as carefully as she could and began to draw upon her sister's strength to heal Elza. "Is she okay, Regina?"

"She'll be fine if my magic can hold. The bullet may have grazed her heart."

"She doesn't have a heart!" Mary Margaret screamed. Emma pulled her mother out of the diner. "Is she dead? Did I kill her? Did I stop the torment?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Emma said. She glanced down at her mother's dress and was shocked to find it covered in blood. "Mom, where did all this blood come from?"

"There was a river of it. I had to get across. There were so many dead."

Emma paled and quickly handcuffed her mother before racing back to the house, completely ignoring the car. She burst inside the apartment and found her father laying face down on the floor. "Dad, where's Neal?!"

David groaned as he regained consciousness and Emma quickly went to check the nursery, finding her brother sound asleep in his crib.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I have to take my mother to jail because she went into the diner and shot Elza!" Emma yelled. "Where the hell did she get a gun anyway?"

David reached for his holster. "I think I do."

"Stay with Neal. I'll go get Mom." She went to her mother and found her standing on the sidewalk, smiling broadly, as though she didn't have a care in the world. "Mom?"

"Hello Emma." Mary Margaret said happily. "They stopped. The dreams, the whispers. They stopped." She grinned. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Emma slapped her. "Stop being crazy!"

"Emma?! Why did you hit me?"

"You just shot Elza!"

"What?"

Emma looked at her in confusion before sighing and taking her mother to jail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what happened?" Elza asked, leaning against the door as Regina drove her and Zelena to her house.

"You took two bullets for Regina." Zelena said, sounding in awe. "Snow was aiming for Regina and you pushed her out of the way."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Elza said, unconsciously rubbing her chest. Regina smacked her hand away and she sighed. "If Snow hates me, why would she shoot Regina? I thought you guys were all buddy-buddy now."

"Maybe she wants to hurt you by hurting Regina." Zelena suggested.

"Or she's out of her fucking mind if she doesn't think I'm gonna get her for this." Elza hissed.

"Stop moving and stop talking. Snow would never resort to this. Something's wrong with her." Regina commanded.

Elza sighed again, wincing slightly. She put a hand over her chest and let violet flames pour forth, easing the pain. She felt drained and exhausted, slightly happy that Regina was okay, but still very weak. The sisters helped her into the house and she collapsed onto the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to go the doctor?" Zelena asked.

"Quite." came the reply.

"It's no use. She's too stubborn." Regina crossed her arms. "She'll be okay with some rest."

"Would you like me to stay?" Zelena offered.

"Just watch her until I get back. I'm heading down to the police station."

"I'm not a child. I don't need a babysitter."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Get well, El."

"Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Emma covered her ears after locking herself in her office. Her mother was screaming like she was insane, which she undoubtedly was at this point. David was standing next to her, looking worried. Granny luckily had volunteered to babysit so they could sort this mess out.

Regina growled when she heard the screams and silenced her annoying stepdaughter by stealing her voice. Mary Margaret was left scratching at her throat, trying to scream but unable to. "What the hell happened?" She demanded.

"Something's wrong with Snow." David said.

"I gathered that, thank you."

"We don't know. She punched David and stole his gun. Shot Elza and I don't even know where and when she got covered in blood." Emma said. "Regina, can't you do something with magic?"

"I don't want to press charges, as much as I want justice for this, too much paperwork and she could just plead insanity. All of you are lucky I was able to save Elza and she is pissed right now. I'm sure you know, Shepherd, that she's worse than me when she's angry, and in pain." Regina stepped up to Mary Margaret and looked into her eyes. They were hollow and empty, devoid of the irritating goodness that was usually present. She was scared and truly believed that Elza was out to get her. Regina held up her hand and let her magic flow forth. She cleared whatever was impeding her common sense and slowly, Snow White came back to her.

"Regina?"

"Welcome back."

"What happened?"

"You shot Elza, and you need to pay for it." Regina said.

"I did what?!" Mary Margaret looked at David. "Did I really?"

"Yes."

"Pressing charges will not either of us any good, so I've decided that Elza will decide your punishment."

As soon as the name was said. Snow's eyes went dark again and Regina tilted her head in understanding. She turned to face Emma, but the blonde was gone.

Xxxxxxx

"She's out on the porch." Zelena said, pointing the direction while she went back to preparing dinner.

Emma found Elza sitting on the floor of the porch. She seemed to be meditating or something. With every breath she took, a strange pulse was released into the air around her. "Elza?"

"Yes?" Elza asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry for what my mom did."

"No hard feelings. I've done worse to her." Elza was strangely calm.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Swan. I just need to gather my strength. Protecting Regina is harder than I make it look." She smirked and stood up, stretching.

"I wanted to ask you, why did you come back?" Emma asked, almost shyly, causing Elza to raise her eyebrow at her.

"To help Regina get her happy ending. You kind of ruined it for her with the thief though."

"Right. I was wondering, have you ever considered that maybe, in your pursuit of helping Regina get her happy ending, you never tried to make your own."

"Regina is my happy ending."

Xxxxxx

_**No one knew about it, not even Regina, but Elza did want her own happy ending once, but it ended in disaster. She had been pregnant, ready and willing to start her own family, but her quest of helping Regina wasn't over. And although she managed to maintain her affair, she'd lost her child during a campaign for her friend. She never told anyone but the father, and he had died a few days before, destroying Elza's happy ending. Since then, she devoted herself to helping Regina get her own. Her friend already been through hell and back and if there was a way to spare her the pain of losing her happy ending, then Elza would do it. Regina was her world, and she would die defending her.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Emma could see that Elza's eyes had clouded over in pain. She tentatively reached out to touch the other woman's shoulder. Elza tilted her head but otherwise didn't say anything. "Is there anything you need, Elza? Anything I can get you?"

"No, Emma." She blinked and her eyes were clear again. "But you should get back to your mother. Gina's not very nice when she almost gets shot."

"Or when someone is trespassing in her house." Regina glared at the hand on her friend's shoulder and quickly removed it. "I told you to rest." She said to Elza, who smirked in response.

"There is no reason to be so fussy over me." She wrapped her arms around an annoyed Regina's neck. "I'm fine Gina. I think you should take some rest." She grinned and kissed Regina's cheek, pulling her into the house while at the same time signaling for Emma to leave. The blonde got the message.

"Get off of me, Elza." Regina hissed.

Elza pulled her weight backwards, making them fall into the couch and wrapped her legs around Regina's waist. "Or what?" She whispered into the brunette's ear.

With a surpassing show of strength, Regina rolled them off the couch and into the floor, landing on Elza.

"Okay, you win."

"On second thought, this is pretty comfy, I think I should sleep here." Regina smiled.

"Please don't. You are crushing the girls." Regina laughed and sat up. Zelena helped her to her feet.

"You two are such children." Both of them simultaneously pointed at the other. "I hope you don't mind, Regina, I made dinner. Elza said she wasn't allowed to touch the stove."

"See how she treats me like a child." Elza said, standing up.

"Then don't act like one." Regina smirked.

Elza mocked her as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's alright. Thank you for helping when Elza got shot." Regina said with a genuine smile in her sister's direction.

"Well, our childhood sucked and our family isn't exactly normal." Said Zelena. "It's good to know we can at least count on one person."

"True. Come on. Let's go before Elza eats everything."

"I heard that."

Xxxxxxxx

Elza retired to bed early that night while Zelena and Regina stayed up to share idle chit chat over glasses of cider. After her sister had gone, Regina went upstairs to her bedroom to find that Elza had completely taken it over. She smiled to herself as she watched her friend sleeping. Elza was so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. She thought back to earlier today when she saw Emma touching Elza. It was just a friendly gesture and yet Regina could've burned the blonde alive for doing it. Now that she thought about it, she did get jealous when she saw someone touch Elza or try to flirt with her. She wasn't sure why since they were nothing more than friends, almost sisters. She'd purposefully chased away a good number of Elza's suitors, not that the other woman minded. One in particular however, she remembered, wouldn't take the hint, Prince James. Before she could think of how she wanted to behead the dead prince, Elza stirred and looked up at her.

"You're still up?"

"I was talking with Zelena." Regina quickly showered and changed and crawled to bed. "Elza."

"Hmm?"

"That potion you used on Snow. The dream one."

"What of it?"

"Could its effects still work today?"

"No idea. It might've been strong enough to withstand the Dark Curse. Why?" Elza turned to face her. "You think she shot me because of the potion?"

"I think she was hallucinating because of the potion's effects, and since you were the one who poisoned her, she shot you to make it stop. Is there a cure for it?"

"I didn't make a cure for it, dear. It was made to be strong not permanent. I didn't think we would need a cure."

"Then we have a problem." Regina sighed. "By the way, you get to choose her punishment."

Elza grinned wickedly. "Really?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**King Midas' ball, the grandest party of the year, open to everyone. Here, there would only be celebrating, no fighting. The greatest rulers came from all parts of the Enchanted Forest to attend. Even the Evil Queen was welcomed with open arms.**_

"_**It's a pleasure to have you attend the ball, your majesty." said Midas as Regina approached in her most beautiful and sexiest black diamond studded dress and her long black tresses in a high ponytail.**_

"_**It is my pleasure to do so, King Midas." She said sweetly.**_

"_**I must warn you, I invited Snow White and Prince Charming and fighting is forbidden here."**_

"_**I m willing to disregard them for this night only."**_

"_**Where is Elza?"**_

"_**She will be here shortly. You know her, always one to make an entrance."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**It was an hour before Elza would arrive. The great chandelier above the center of the dance floor began to change. The fire from the near 50 candles turned bright purple and began to descend to the floor, swirling together in a great cyclone. From the center of the cyclone stepped Elza, a vision of dark perfection, dressed in a long backless red violet dress that hugged each and every one of her curves and heels that looked impossible to walk in. Her neck was adorned with a silver and amethyst necklace that's beauty was only shamed by her own natural looks. Her hair had been slightly curled, giving it a wavy impression. Actual diamonds sparkled along her tresses.**_

_**People were awestruck by the goddess as she took a few steps forward, winking at Regina, who turned to Midas.**_

_**"Told you."**_

_**A single person started to clap and Elza turned as Prince James approached her and bowed, offering her his hand. The man practically radiated with arrogance and superiority. Elza tilted her head before taking it.**_

_**James proved to be a skillful dancer and an even better partner when it came to discussing politics. He was handsome and confident and deceivingly intelligent.**_

_**"So, what kind of wine do you think is the best?"**_

_**Elza was momentarily confused by the question since it had nothing to do with what they'd been talking about. "Red."**_

_**He smirked and fixed a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes on her and she swore her heart skipped a few beats. "Then follow me." He lead her down into the castle where all the wine was stored. "You have good taste." He said, pulling out a dusty bottle of red wine.**_

_**She produced two glasses in her hands and they shared the bottle and talked about any and everything. She was surprised since Regina always referred to him as an asshole and a conceited jerk. That was still true, but he had a few endearing qualities that made up for it. They returned to the party and danced all night. It was a magical evening. **_

_**"Did you enjoy yourself, Miss Elza?" James asked, turning on his devilishly handsome charm. "Spending so much time in the company of a debonair prince such as myself?"**_

_**She smiled, shyly pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and then mentally cursing herself for doing so. "Indeed I did."**_

_**"Perhaps you would like to accompany me back to my castle?"**_

_**"I don't think so. As alluring as you are, my Prince, I am not that easy to seduce."**_

_**"Your prince? Still a win in my book." He smirked.**_

_**She rolled her eyes. "I must go."**_

_**"Wait, perhaps, a good night kiss?"**_

_**Elza raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Okay. Close your eyes." **_

Elza jerked awake, eyes flashing purple before she realized where she was. She sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. She looked around in confusion when she couldn't feel Regina laying next to her. Then the smells of pancakes and sausage hit her nose and she flew out of bed, quickly showering and dressing herself in jeans and a purple tank top.

Regina was just taking the food off of the stove when Elza burst into the kitchen. She smiled at the way Elza's eyes roamed hungrily over the mountain of food piled onto the table. "I made extra just in case you were tired after healing yourself yesterday."

"But you healed me, Regina." said Elza. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine." Regina countered. "Many times, as a matter of fact."

Elza smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

They both shared a smile before sitting down to eat. Once they had finished, they shared the task of cleaning up before going down to the precinct.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asked.

Elza shrugged. "I won't kill her, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know you won't, but I'm worried about the repercussions."

"Don't worry. I got this." Elza couldn't help but grin as she followed Regina into the police station. Snow was still unable to speak and her eyes flew open in fear at the sight of Elza.

"Alright, Elza, what do you want?" David demanded.

Emma looked from her father to her mother, wondering how the hell this happened in the span of a day.

Elza smirked and walked up to Snow's cell, the other woman moving to the back of the small space to get away. Elza recognized the look of her potion immediately. "I found you, Little Bird." This made Snow go into a frenzy in an effort to get away from the purple haired she devil. Elza rolled her eyes and waved her hand, clearing the potion's effects.

"Is she cured?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't design the potion to stop it. I assumed Snow would be dead by now, but she should be fine for right now.

"What happened?" Snow asked, coming back to them.

"You shot me." Said Elza. "And now, you're going to pay." She phazed through the bars of the cell and grabbed Snow by the neck, easily lifting her off the ground.

"Elza, stop!" Both Emma and David moved to prevent her from receiving justice and she simply wave her other hand, freezing them in place.

Elza turned back to Snow. She was crying and sniveling. So pathetic. She was shocked when Elza dropped her on the floor. "Go home, Little Bird. Be with your son." Elza turned and left, releasing Emma and David as she passed them.

Regina looked at her skeptically. "What did you do to her?"

"She'll have one more dream, and the potion's effects will be gone forever." Elza answered, getting into the car.

"That was very merciful, considering what I've seen you do." Regina said, getting in as well.

"I know. But I guess trying not to cause so much trouble is a good thing. Let's go pick up Zelena and do something fun."

"Okay, and I know just where to go." Regina smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow found herself walking across a large field, out to a barn in the dead of night. She looked around, seeing nothing and no one, and yet something told her to be afraid, to hurry and don't stop. She didn't want to go into the barn but something told her to.

Charming was waiting for her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her and stroked her hair, soothing her frantic heart with gentle kisses on her head. Snow was terrified but she couldn't understand why. Her heart nearly swelled to bursting with love for Charming but there was a churning in her gut that told them that they needed to leave and quickly.

"Come on Charming, we need to leave."

He nodded and moved to follow her as she stepped up to the barn doors. They suddenly exploded off their hinges and she and her true love were blown off her feet.

"Sneaking away, in the dead of night. Did you really think I would not notice?" That voice. She hadn't heard that voice since she was a little girl. She opened her eyes and found her mother, Queen Eva, glaring down at her. She was supposed to be filled with love, with happiness in seeing her mother, but the only thing that registered was fear, pure fear, and hatred. Eva was the thing they were running from. "All of that hard work I put in, to get us out of poverty so one day you would be queen. You will marry Leopold and be a mother to his daughter, because you're life is mine. You will not run away with some...farmer!" Eva stepped forward and sent Snow rolling across the floor when she moved to protect Charming. "A mother knows what is best for her children." Snow watched in horror as her own mother reached into Charming's chest and pulled out his beating heart and crushed it into dust.

A pain greater than she'd ever known erupted in her own chest and she curled up into a ball to try and dull it.

"Love is nothing but a weakness, this is your happy ending. Giving up such a pathetic notion will make you stronger."

There was a flash of lightning and for a brief moment, Eva became Cora. She glimpsed a young Regina crouched over the body of a young man, Daniel, her first love.

"And." Said Cora. "You can owe all of this to you me new stepdaughter, dear. Snow White."

The barn disappeared but the pain didn't go away. She witnessed a series of flashbacks, all of them of Regina and Elza. She saw them push Cora into the looking glass. They tried to escape from the castle but was caught by Rumpelstiltskin and persuaded into learning magic. She saw them murder her own father and usurp the throne. The battles, the deaths, the murders, crushing of more hearts.

Snow White felt all the pain that she'd created in the span of Regina's life, her descent into darkness. No wonder Regina hated her. She felt the older woman's immense and excruciating pain as though it were her own. It was as though all of Regina's life had been in pain, all because of her opening her big mouth. The only comfort was Elza. Whenever she appeared, the pain almost completely disappeared and Snow was able to glimpse why Elza did what she did, she was able to feel inner connection between the two women.

Then the pain began to overwhelm her. The pain, the anger, the sadness, the simple desire to be happy was too much. Then the Dark Curse. It was supposed to soothe the pain, make it easier. And it did, in the form of little Henry. Snow smiled down at the small child that she saw Regina holding. The brunette had never looked so beautiful and so happy before. The pain was gone and Snow was able to breathe easier, to actually make a better expression than a grimace.

Then she saw Emma take Henry from Regina and boiling rage ran through her at her daughter, but these were Regina's emotions. Rage and pain, followed by loneliness and a longing to love and be loved in return.

"This is what you did, all that you caused." She found herself back in her cell with Elza sitting in front of her in one of her evil general attires. "You believe it was Cora who caused all of this, that you were just a child and didn't know any better. but a child can still be held accountable for their actions. Your actions that day cost Regina everything. You now know what she felt as she watched her life turn to darkness and spiral into madness, because you took everything from her in a single night. If you had stayed quiet, you would have been a queen, Regina would have been with Daniel and Emma would never have been taken from you. You're not the only one to blame of course, but you played the biggest role."

"I didn't know." Snow whispered.

"No you didn't. You only get one True Love, my dear, and Regina had to watch as hers was killed in front of her. You don't think that would do things to a person? Being forced into a loveless marriage by your crazy ass mother, having to care for a child you despised, and having to pretend as though everything was okay. That was no life to live for anyone."

"But Regina didn't have to become the Evil Queen. When she pushed Cora into the mirror, she could have left, she didn't have to kill my father."

"That is where your influence ends, and someone else's begins. But don't worry, you caused enough damage and they will be punished as well." She laughed. "You know, this all began with you. You being unable to keep a little secret. That is the turning point in this epic novel. The Little Bird that should've died on that horse." A tear suddenly rolled down her cheek. "And I had to watch my best friend go through it all. Do you know how that feels? To watch the only person in your life that you care about, go through hell, and not be able to do anything about it? If I could have, I would have taken every ounce of Regina's pain as my own, I would have taken up the very moniker itself if she could live in peace."

"I'm so sorry." Snow whispered. The next second, Elza had her by the throat again.

"Sorry will not change anything, Snow. Nothing will. I didn't do this so you would be sorry. I did it so you would know that with all of your self righteousness, you are still capable of doing bad things. You are not invincible because you are good and no matter how good you think you are, don't ever forget what you did, the pain you caused. When you're preaching to Emma about your blind faith or talking to Henry about heroes and villains, you make sure that you remember what you've done. Your heart is blackening for a reason, Snow. Soon, you'll be just like me and Gina."

"I'll never be like you." She hissed.

"You tricked Regina into killing her own mother, you put your newborn in a fucking tree, and you were willing to let your entire kingdom perish for the sake of one. You're right, you're not like us. I would never do that to Gina no matter the circumstances and Regina would never do that to a child." She smiled evilly and squeezed Snow's throat hard before dropping her back on the ground and walking back to her chair, neatly crossing her legs. "You know she loves you? Shocking, I know, but she does. She loves you and she hates you. It's possible to feel both ways towards someone. Don't believe for a second that you ever escaped from her using your own wits. You never did, she let you go. Believe me if she wanted you dead, then you would have been, a long time ago. She always left you with a way out."

"She cursed us! This is all her fault!"

"Indeed. It's her fault that you are alive and well, reunited with your husband and daughter and now you have a grandson and another son thanks to her. Henry, is a good kid, but your daughter, the Savior, didn't raise him. The Evil Queen did. Is he evil too because Gina raised him? No. You think because she cursed that she is the villain, the enemy. Get your head out of your ass Snow White, because Regina is more of a hero than you give her credit for. She took back Henry's heart from Pan, without her, you would be still stuck to that tree. You wouldn't have survived without her and despite everything she was willing to sacrifice herself for you. When you get home, you should thank Henry a thousand times, otherwise, you would be dead."

"What is the point of all of this, Elza?" Snow asked.

"Rather than put you through a ton of psychological torture, like I started to do, I wanted you to understand the woman you once called your enemy. I wanted you to understand why she does the things she does and that I will protect and defend her until the end of my days against any and every threat. And I wanted you to know that if you shoot me again, I will personally kick your ass. You should learn what the true meaning of Good is, Snow." She turned to leave, but paused. "Oh yeah." She turned around, a gun appearing in her hand. "Sweet dreams."

Xxxxxx

"This is what I'm talking about." Elza said as she, Regina and Zelena, now dressed for a night on the town, walked into the Rabbit Hole. She smiled, feeling the heavy bass pounding through the floor. They found a booth and ordered drinks.

"I've never been here before." Zelena said, almost in awe. "Don't they know who we are?"

"It doesn't matter here, dear." Regina said. "No one remembers anything in the morning anyway." She smirked at Elza as she tasted a shot before downing it one gulp, only to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever drank, and I've tasted your cider, Gina." She received a kick under the table and laughed. "Let's go dance."

"You two have fun." Regina said, refusing to budge despite the other two begging.

Elza finally rolled her eyes and pulled the redhead into the dance floor.

Regina smiled watching them, but something made her stiffen. Zelena was currently grinding on some blonde guy and Elza was dancing with a man with dark hair. Regina scowled when he put his hands on her hips to guide her with the music and a brunette tried to ease her way between them. She was on her feet before she knew it and quickly pulled Elza away from them, her eyes flashing purple in warning. They wisely backed off and she turned to find Elza looking at her with crossed arms.

"What?"

"If you won't let me dance with someone else then why don't you dance with me?" Elza said, leading the brunette back into the floor.

"I don't dance, Elza."

"Since when? Come on, Gina. Show me what a sexy mama you are."

Regina laughed, finding herself a little self conscious with Elza watching her closely, but she quickly shook it off. The Evil Queen wasn't afraid of anything. Elza's eyes nearly bugged out her head when she let go and started dancing. They danced together all night. Zelena joined them and Elza found herself dancing between the sisters.

"This was so much fun." Zelena said, walking unsteadily in front of Regina and Elza who were trying to keep each other upright without falling over themselves.

"You should get out more, Z." Elza said before bursting out laughing for no reason.

"I'm gonna hate you two in the morning." Regina groaned. She looked at Elza, cheeks flaming at the way they'd danced together. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head and focus on walking in high heels, but she couldn't. She didn't know that Elza was having the same thoughts.

They made it back to Regina's in one piece. Regina however was too drunk to get the freaking key into the lock and she was quickly pissed.

"If I still had my magic, I could get us in." Zelena said, leaning against the column on the porch.

Elza grabbed the doorknob and pushed it straight through the door before reaching around for the lock. She turned as Regina and Zelena both threw up into the bushes. "Some people just can't hold their liquor." Zelena flipped her the bird over her shoulder.

Once that was over, Zelena crashed on the couch. Elza and Regina quickly came to the conclusion that they were in no state to try and walk upstairs but they weren't too sleepy either. Regina fixed them both glasses of apple cider which Elza spiked with alcohol and they sat in the kitchen and drank.

It was around three and both women were still awake, drunk and giggling for no apparent reason. Regina found herself openly staring Elza's lips while the other woman was looking down at her glass as though she were trying to figure out what it was. She licked her lips, staring at Elza's plump and juicy ones, wondering what they would taste like. When she looked up, Elza was watching her with black eyes. Both of them just stared at one another. Elza made the first move, rising to her feet, Regina following and they quickly closed the distance between each other. Their lips met in heated passion. It was like liquid fire, electricity and a rush of cool water all at the same time. Their inhibitions were lost in a sea of long awaited emotions that poured over the pair. Regina could hardly think with Elza's hands roaming all over her body, but Elza had enough wherewithal to press her up against the wall to prevent her from moving too much. They came up for air, pressing their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"Regina." Elza panted.

"Elza." responded the brunette in the same manner.

"You didn't tell me you guys were drinking again." They leaped away from each other as Zelena walked into the kitchen and tried to straighten their dresses. Zelena didn't even glance their way as she grabbed the bottle of cider and alcohol and poured herself another drink before walking back out.

Elza and Regina exchanged looks and shy grins before Elza suddenly grabbed her friend and kissed her for all she was worth. She broke away abruptly, still grinning with half closed eyes.

"You should get to bed." Regina said.

"Yeah, not gonna make it."

The brunette and lead her back into the living room where Zelena was once again passed out on the couch. She had enough sense to conjure a small bed of furs on the floor, just like she knew her friend liked. Elza wasted no time in collapsing and Regina curled up next to her, grinning happily.

Read and Review people!


	8. Chapter 8

All three women were awoken the next morning by Emma and Snow knocking on the door.

"Son of a bitch." Elza growled, burying herself beneath the furs. Zelena pulled herself onto the floor and did the same. "You want to answer that, Gina? Thanks. Love you."

Regina glared at them both before getting to her feet. She straightened out her wrinkled dress and smoothed her hair to try and make herself a little more presentable. "What the hell can I do for you today?"

"Regina?" Emma said.

"A very hungover Regina yes. Make this quick please." Regina rubbed her temples.

"Where's Elza?" Emma demanded.

"On my living room floor with my sister. Why? What'd she do now?"

"I need to see her." The blonde said.

Regina stepped aside and the savior stormed down the hallway.

"The dreams stopped." Snow said softly. Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Regina, I'm sorry. For everything."

"What are you talking about Snow?"

Xxxxxx

Emma immediately pulled Elza out from under the furs and the woman recoiled as though prepared to fight. She was shocked when Emma hugged her.

"Care to explain Swan?"

"Thank you." Emma whispered against her ear. "For not killing my mother." She backed away and smiled.

Elza rolled her eyes. "Gina wouldn't have wanted it." She said dismissively.

Emma nodded and turned to leave and found Regina holding her mother as she silently sobbed. She didn't want to intrude and waited for them to finish. Elza stepped up next to her and rolled her eyes.

Regina closed the door after they left and slowly turned to face Elza. "What did you show her in that dream?"

"What she needed to see." Elza said simply.

Both of them turned as Zelena walked up. "I'll see you guys later. I'm just gonna go home and take some aspirin. Maybe die of a brain hemorrhage while I'm at it." She hugged Regina. "Later."

This left the two friends alone. Neither of them moved and didn't look at each other.

"So...what do you remember, about last night?" Regina asked.

"You mean the kiss?" Elza walked slowly towards her until they were chest to chest.

"Yes." Regina whispered, her eyes once again sinking to rest upon the other woman's lips. She licked her own and Elza's eyes darkened in response.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, just unsure of how to proceed with this."

Elza smirked. "The answer is quite simple. Kiss me again."

Xxxxxxxx

Days passed and Elza and Regina took their friendship to another level. This level was one that they'd never experienced with one another and they took it slowly, simply exploring this new dimension in their relationship for what it was worth.

At the same time, both were spending more time with Henry and Elza took a job as deputy due to a recent increase in burglaries. Regina had never been happier. She had her best friend and her son with her and no longer felt so lonely. She'd even begun talking to Archie more. It felt like things were finally looking up for the former queen, that is, until the burglar decided to pay them a visit.

Elza had been laying in bed, thinking about James, with Regina asleep on her chest when she heard something fall from downstairs. She carefully extracted herself from her friend and made her way downstairs. There was a small noise coming from the kitchen and with a wave of her hand, all of the lights cut on, revealing a small boy. He was wearing a dark hood over a dirty white shirt and dirty jeans. His feet were bare and caked with dirt. In his hands, was a sandwich.

"You could have asked." She said, crossing her arms, and smirking at his stunned expression. Familiar fierce brown eyes met hers and she froze. She would never forget those eyes. James had them, and so did her son, before she had to close them forever. It couldn't be, could it? In her heart though, she knew her answer.

Without warning, the boy ran towards the front door and she followed at a casual pace. When he tried to open it, she slammed it shut with magic.

"Wait. I just want to talk to you."

"You want to kill me. I know who you are." He backed away from her, poised to run again, but at the same time she saw curiosity lingering more in his eyes than fear. Those eyes, so much like James.

"If you know who I am, then you know that you have no chance of getting away from me."

He tilted his head slightly and visibly relaxed. "I suppose you're r-" he suddenly charged her. She was poised to stop him when he leaped and struck her in the side of the neck. Her body instantly went stiff and she fell to the ground while he made his escape.

"Elza?" Regina looked around the kitchen in confusion. It took her a minute to realize that she was on the floor. "What happened?"

"I need to have a talk with Rumplestiltskin." Elza growled as Regina magically released the pressure point.

"Elza, what-"

Elza disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Despite it being late, Gold and Belle were wide awake and in the shop, talking, when Elza blasted the door off its hinges. She was on Gold before he knew it, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming his head through his own display case.

"Elza, stop!" Belle cried. "What are you doing?!"

Gold pushed Elza backwards and sent her flying with a burst of his own magic. He magically healed himself. "Mind telling me what that was for, dearie?" He hissed.

"You lied to me."

"About what?"

"My son!" She roared. "You lied to me! You said that he was dead and that he couldn't be brought back. I saw him tonight. I know it was him, I felt it."

Gold paled slightly. "I had to." Elza suddenly tackled him, using magic to blast them both through the wall and into the back. She wrapped a hand around his neck.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because, if you had your child, then you would change. If you changed, Regina would too and I needed her to cast the curse." He received a bone jarring punch to the face.

"Do you have any idea what I went through?! And you knew he was alive, you deceitful bastard."

"I am sorry-"

"Sorry won't cut it." Elza hissed, hand filling with fire. "I lost my child, you took him from me."

"You wouldn't be who you are now or where you are if you had raised your son."

"He would know who I was." She said, releasing him and standing up, suddenly feeling drained.

"Elza!" Regina called.

Elza walked towards her and fell into her arms, but she didn't cry. Elza never cried, maybe shed a tear or two, but never cried. Regina lead her out of the shop.

"Elza, what's wrong?"

Elza sighed. "I saw my son tonight."

"Son? When did you get a son?"

"During the Arcadian Campaign. I visited James at nights and I got pregnant. But the baby was stillborn. I took him to Rumplestiltskin to heal him, but he lied to me and said there was nothing he could do. The burglar is my son."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"I thought that it could be my happy ending. But then I lost James, and I lost our son, and my happy ending. At that point, I didn't think it mattered anymore, it was history. So I dedicated myself to helping you find yours, so you wouldn't have to feel that pain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was too painful." Elza kept her face expressionless and her tone matter of factly. It wasn't like her to dwell on such dark thoughts and she had no desire to, but her heart ached for her child.

"How do you know this kid was your son?" Regina asked.

"I felt it. I looked into his eyes, they were just like James'. It was him, Gina."

"What do you want to do then?" Asked the brunette. "Do you want to go look for him?"

Elza scoffed. "He thought I was trying to kill him." She sighed. "He looked like he'd been living in the wild or something. I don't know what kind of mother I would be, but I want to help him at least."

"Then we will." Regina turned her to look her in the eye. "We will find him."

"Thank you, Gina."

"Of course, now let's get back to bed. You should be rested for tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxx

"I shouldn't have listened to that imp." Elza said, following Emma and Regina along the trail. She was speaking mostly to herself but Regina replied to her anyway.

"That idiot is responsible for almost any and everything that happens in the Enchanted Forest. He caused a lot of pain, but just think about how it will feel when you have your son again."

"He knows pressure points so be wary." Elza warned as she released her magic. She was searching for her blood. If the boy was indeed her son, then he would bare it. A purple light began to glow in the distance. "He's that way." Emma lead the way.

He was standing in the middle of a small clearing, waiting for them. His eyes reminded Elza of herself, afraid but unwilling to back down. Too proud to show fear. She smirked at this.

"Look, kid, we just want to talk to you." Said Emma. "We want to help you."

"How?" He demanded.

Emma slowly began walking towards him. "What's your name?"

"Eli." He took a step back and she froze.

"Well, Eli, how would you like something to eat? Some new clothes, some shoes? Where do you live?""

"That's none of your business." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, we just want to help you." Regina said.

Eli looked at Elza, eyes boring into her own. Those godforsaken eyes. He tilted his head, eyes crinkling in confusion before he suddenly struck Emma in the neck and the ribs before taking off running. Elza took off after him.

"Eli, wait. Please, I know who you are." She stopped running, searching for a trail. She spun in a circle and he suddenly leaped out of the bushes and she caught h by the throat. "Look you little beast." She hissed. He punched behind her elbow and her arm slacked. He dropped to the ground and kicked her hard behind the knee, knocking her leg out from under her.

"Who are you?" He snapped, standing over her. "Do you really know who I am?"

"You said you knew me." She countered.

"You're the Evil Queen's pet. Elza."

"Excuse me, pet? You're mistaken." She stood up slowly and he allowed her to get back to her feet. "I am Elza, but I'm not that person anymore, not here. Look, you need help, even if you don't believe it and I want to help you."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because you're my son."

"You're lying." He said immediately.

"No, I'm not. Tell me that there isn't a mark on your chest, just over your heart."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I put it there, when I thought you were gone and I tried to bring you back. I'm so sorry, Eli. I thought you were dead. I tried to take you to someone who would help you, but they lied and said you couldn't be saved. I didn't have a choice."

Eli stared into her eyes. There was a mix of emotions raging within. Then there was an explosion like thunder and fire poured from the sky. Elza threw herself over her son without hesitation as the blast sent them both flying. The world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elza slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a familiar ceiling. She immediately began pulling the IVs out of her arms and sitting up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emma said.

Elza looked up. "You're not me." She waved her hand, magically changing her clothes and stood up. Her legs were tired but didn't buckle. "What happened?"

"Um, I think Regina should talk to you about that." She continued to look at Elza with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Eli."

"Regina took him to the house to get some sleep. You saved his life."

Elza shrugged. "I'm gonna go home."

"You're walking? You want a ride?" Emma asked.

"Sure." She followed the blonde out to the little yellow bug and climbed inside.

Emma tried to make conversation and Elza tried to be polite but at the same time, she was exhausted, physically and emotionally and in no mood to talk to anyone. She said goodnight and walked up to the house. The door opened before she could touch it. Regina threw her arms around her and kissed the corner of her lips.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded, yanking Elza into the house. "The doctor said you wouldn't be up for hours."

"I heal quickly Gina."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Regina asked.

"No, I'll just take a bath and go to sleep." Elza walked upstairs, peeking into the guest room to find Eli sound asleep in the large bed. He opened his eyes however when the light from the hallway shone into the room.

"Elza?"

"Yeah kid." She stepped into the room and sat down on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." He shrugged. "You're really my mom?"

"Yes."

"I always thought my parents never wanted me."

"That's not true." She said immediately. "I always wanted you, but I thought you were gone and I couldn't bring you back."

"What about my dad?" He asked.

"Your dad was a prince, a very handsome one. You have his eyes." She smiled. "I promise I will tell you everything you want to know in the morning...but I just got blown up so...yeah, a little tired, little in pain."

He smiled. "Okay, feel better."

"Sleep tight, Little Beastie." He laid back down, almost collapsed and she smiled at how cute he looked when he was sleeping before heading into Regina's master bathroom. She filled the tub with steaming water and relaxing soaps, shed her conjured clothes and sank down into the watery depths.

Regina entered a good 30 minutes later with some sleeping clothes and undergarments. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, hating to see her friend so distressed.

"Yes, kiss me." Elza looked up at her and smiled when the brunette moved to do just that. As soon as their lips touched, sending electricity shooting through both of them, Elza pulled her into the tub.

"Elza!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you crazy?!" Regina climbed out of the water, her clothes now sopping wet.

"I kinda like this look. It'd be better with a t-shirt but..." She tilted her head and grinned. "Or maybe with nothing at all."

Regina rolled her eyes and magically dried herself. "That reminds me, about the explosion..."

"What? Did someone else come through?"

"Yeah but I don't think you'll be happy about it."

"Why? Who was it?" Elza asked. She narrowed her eyes at Regina. "Gina?" She turned as she heard a familiar laugh and a floating grin appeared next to Regina's head. "No."

"Yes." The grin said as a purple tabby cat materialized around the grin, sitting delicately on Regina's shoulder.

"Oh hell no."

Read and review! A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the absolute best! This chapter may seem a bit rushed but more about Eli and Elza's past and current relationship will be in the next chapter and more mischievousness with the Cheshire Cat as well. By the way, Elza will have a sort of different relationship with Eli since she was never a mother and she is very different than Regina in many regards. Give me some feedback and let me know what you like and what you want to see. I do plan on bringing in the Queens of Darkness, just not sure when.

Sneak peek at the next chapter :)

_**Elza was out of the tub in seconds, magically clothing herself before calmly pushing the Cheshire Cat off of Regina.**_

_**"Elza, please don't go crazy." Said the brunette.**_

_**"Crazy? No, I'm going to go mad." Elza immediately began launching fireballs at the cat as it bounced around the room, evading every blast.**_

_**"Elza!" Regina snapped.**_

_**The purple haired vixen was too far gone as she sprayed the bedroom with fire, following the floating grin. The Cheshire Cat took off down the hallway and she summoned a massive fire blast to blow away half of the upstairs rooms, including part of Henry's. **_

_**Eli stepped out of his room, looking around in confusion.**_

_**"Elza, you need to calm down. I would be as mad as you are and I don't care if you kill the damn thing but STOP DESTROYING MY HOUSE!" Regina roared.**_

_**"I'll buy you a new one and mount the head of that fleabag on the wall." Elza growled, looking around as she heard the cat's mocking laugh. "I'll skin him and make a hat for Eli."**_

_**"Elza, I don't think you're setting the best example for your son by telling him you're going to kill a cat." Said Regina as Elza slammed her hand through the wall as that stupid grin went by again.**_

_**"You don't care about me murdering the Cheshire Cat, right?" Elza asked, looking at Eli.**_

_**He shrugged and smiled. "I don't really care."**_

_**"That's right." She high fived him. "My son. Help me catch him so I can tear him apart." Eli actually smiled as he helped his mother in the chase.**_

_**"He really is your son." Regina sighed as her staircase was shattered by another fist.**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Regina was waiting for Elza on the day the soldiers returned from the war campaign on Arcadia. She was expecting nothing less than a complete hostile takeover from her best friend and greatest general. She was happy to see that familiar purple streak as Elza stepped into the room, but something was off. The difference was subtle, but Regina knew her friend well. Her eyes were blank, hollow and dark. Her shoulders were slightly slumped and she was stiff as a board when they hugged.**_

_**"Elza, dear, is something wrong?"**_

_**"It was just a long campaign." Elza said dismissively, walking past her to sit down. Regina saw the way she simply looked defeated, the way her face glassed over in order to hide her emotions. She'd used the same trick many times.**_

_**"You're not going to tell me?" She said.**_

_**Elza sighed. "I just told you, I'm tired. Just glad to be home."**_

_**Regina sat down on the arm of the chair and laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is this about James?"**_

_**"And that piece of shit that George tried to replace him with?" Elza stiffened in anger. "No, it's not that. I don't want to talk about it Gina."**_

_**"I'm here if you want to." Regina said.**_

_**Elza abruptly rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, Gina. I need to-to-to..." She growled and quickly walked away. She walked into her room, a lavish master bedroom decorated in multiple shades of purple and fuchsia. Without a moments hesitation, she began to destroy it, unleashing the sadness within her as anger at the loss of her child. Her soul felt like it was cracking, her heart was in pieces. And now with James gone, her one true love, there was no one to share her pain, no one to help her carry it. She could not tell Regina and let her carry such a burden.**_

_**With a choked gasp, Elza collapsed to the floor, clutching her hair in her fist, shaking terribly. A pair of hands began to rub her shoulders. A gesture, a touch so familiar, she didn't need to look to know who it was.**_

_**"It's okay to cry, El." Regina whispered.**_

_**"There's too much to do." Elza said with determination. "We need to get you you're happy ending. I can't have mine anymore, but this won't stop me from helping you."**_

_**"Elza, I don't want you to think that you have to go through anything alone. I'm here."**_

_**Elza touched her hand. "I know, but it hurts too much. You've been through enough."**_

Elza looked up at Eli, perched on a branch in Regina's tree. They'd been talking all morning, and Elza still didn't know where his head was at. He reminded her so much of James, his eyes, his natural curiosity and arrogance. Her heart ached to know what he felt.

Regina glanced out of the kitchen window at mother and son. She knew her friend was hurting and there was nothing she could do. The last few days had been exhausting for her, there was no telling how Elza felt. She and Regina had just moved their lifelong friendship into a whole other stage, she found out her son was alive and he'd almost killed her twice with his pressure points and now the cat that had imprisoned her for 28 years was back to cause trouble. Regina imagined that this had to be a crazy week.

"Oh dear, a motherless child and a childless mother." said the Cheshire Cat as it appeared sitting on the sink. Despite over a dozen spells and enchantments, Regina just couldn't keep the damn thing out of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina snapped.

"Believe me, Madame Mayor, I had no choice in the matter. One moment I'm searching for my dear companion and the next, I'm here."

She glared at him before grabbing him by the tail and walking towards the door. "You imprisoned my best friend for 28 years, why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"Because, I know something you don't, that is very crucial."

"You're mad, why I should I believe you?"

"Well, we're not in Wonderland anymore."

Regina paused at the door. "Talk."

"The True Love of our mutual purple haired comrade is alive."

"James is alive?!" Regina demanded, holding the cat up so she could look it in the eye.

"Indeed."

Regina's eyes dilated in fear. Elza would be overjoyed at having the love of her life back, but Regina would be left out in the cold yet again. She couldn't keep her best friend from her true love, but she didn't want to just give her either.

"I see my news does not come as a joyous surprise."

Regina scowled and tossed the cat outside before walking back to the window, watching as Elza and Eli smiled and laughed at something. "No, this can't happen. This can't! Not again!" She dug her hands into her hair. Elza would go back to him, she would and Regina would be alone again.

"Regina?" She turned to find Elza standing in the doorway of the back door. Eli walked past her, going back to his room. "What's wrong?"

"That stupid cat." She growled, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Elza took her hands out of her hair. "I'll try to find a spell to keep him out. Why is he even here? He's so lucky I can't catch him to kill him. Sorry about your house by the way."

"It's nothing." Regina said dismissively.

"What's wrong?" Elza narrowed her eyes in concern.

"How's Eli?"

Elza frowned at the sudden change in subject and gave the brunette a look to let her know that this will be discussed later, but suddenly smiled. "We're getting better, I guess. I'm taking him to get some new clothes and stuff today, you should come. You know way more about this stuff than I do."

"I don't think I should. This should be bonding time for you two, besides I think I may need to go talk to Archie."

"Why? Regina, if there's something wrong-"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about." Regina cut her off. "Have fun with your son." She forced a smile and immediately knew that it didn't work, but they both knew the brunette wouldn't speak if she didn't want to. Elza finally sighed and kissed her forehead before leaving with Eli. Regina immediately grabbed her keys and made her way to 's office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, you really did all that stuff, the bad stuff?" Eli asked as he and his so-called mother walked down the street, lazily eating ice cream. He was happy for the new clothes and shoes and the haircut that he desperately needed, he liked his new spiky haired look, but he found it difficult to trust the woman next to him, even though she did save his life. It was even harder to believe she was his mother.

"Yep." She said matter of factly.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Nope." She answered in the same manner. "Look, I know I did terrible things and I have no excuse for any of it. I did it to help Regina and I would do it all again in a heartbeat if it will make her happy."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yep. Just like I care about you." He met her eyes when she said the words. He believed them. "I'm sorry by the way, for not being there."

"It's okay." He shrugged. "I learned to take care of myself."

Elza scowled when he said this but managed to remove it before he saw it. She inhaled deeply before a car rode past with a man cursing at her out of the window. Elza simply waved her way and all of the tires were blown, causing the car to swerve and hit a fire hydrant.

Both mother and son grinned before continuing on their way. They walked to the diner to pick up something for Regina and met Snow and Emma on their way out.

"Hey Elza." Emma said.

"Sheriff, Little Bird." She smirked at the look of fear in Snow's eyes.

"Hey Eli."

He simply nodded to her and took a step closer to Elza.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Just picking up something to eat for Gina." Elza said with a curious glance down at her son. "Why don't you order it, Eli? The Sheriff appears to want to talk about something." Eli raised an eyebrow before going into the diner. "Yes, Emma?"

"He's the thief right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he is. I'll pay for anything he took, money's not a problem."

"That's good. The townspeople are getting complacent. He stole some, pretty expensive stuff." Emma said.

Elza raised her eyebrow this time. "And? I told you I'd replace it. What are you going to do, throw a kid in jail?" Purple electricity flashed on her forearm. "You're not taking my son."

"Is there a problem?" Ruby asked as she approached to start her shift.

"Take a walk, dog. We'll call you when we need someone to fetch the paper." Elza growled fiercely. Red, wisely kept walking.

"I wasn't talking about putting Eli in jail." Emma said.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Emma, just drop it." Snow whispered in her daughter's ear. "You won't touch that boy with Elza protecting him."

Elza let the electricity disperse. She couldn't hurt Emma. She was a friend and Henry cared about her. She wouldn't hurt Henry because it would hurt Regina. With a deep breath, she took a step back. "Like I said, I'll pay for whatever he stole. If anyone has a problem with that, tell them to see me."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think I should do?" Regina asked . "I want to tell her to make her happy, but I don't want to lose her. I love her."

Archie nodded. "I can see that I know that you two have a very strong relationship, but you should believe that your love is strong enough to overcome this."

"I don't think it is." Regina sighed. "I want to believe that she'd choose me, but why would she?"

"Regina, listen to me, for years, Elza has been at your side and never turned her back on you, when you were good and when you were evil. Trust that she will stay by your side even through this." He paused and pushed his glasses back onto his face. "How do you know the Cheshire Cat wasn't lying anyway? He likes to cause mischief."

"He's not. James is at my house."

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Regina slowly paced in front of her front door, shaking and beside herself with worry and fear. Elza would undoubtedly choose her true love over her, just like Robin had. She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting back the swirl of emotions raging inside of her. A familiar laugh made her look up as Elza returned with Eli draped across her back, trying his best not to fall asleep but failing miserably. The brunette smiled at the happiness that was clearly written across her friend's face. Elza had never looked so happy.

"Regina? Why are you standing outside?" Elza asked, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Mind opening the door?"

Regina nodded and shakily opened the door, praying that James had miraculously disappeared and she wouldn't need to worry about Elza leaving anymore. Elza went upstairs to put Eli to bed and came back down. Regina hadn't moved past the staircase.

"Gina, what's wrong?" Elza gave her a concerned look.

Regina gulped. "What would you do if your True Love came back?"

Elza tilted her head. "What kind of question is that?"

"What would you do? Would you stay with me?"

"Regina Mills, I'm not going anywhere. James is dead and I will always love him, but you and me are eternal." She smiled but Regina wasn't entirely reassured by her words, however beautiful they were. She pointed behind her.

"Elza?"

Elza's eyes went comically wide and Regina heard her breath hitch. "This is a cruel joke, Gina."

"El, I would never do something like this to you. Turn around."

"I don't want to." Elza whispered.

"Elza." James said again. He walked forward and took Elza's hand, gently turning her to face him. He whispered her name repeatedly as he caressed her face, as though he needed reassurance that he was really here.

Regina walked upstairs, unable to see them together, her heart breaking.

Xxxxxx

Elza simply stared at James. She could feel his touch, the same touch that she'd craved since the day she learned of his death. His voice made her shiver with happiness. But something was off. "James? Is it really you?"

"Yes, El." He said, leaning in for a kiss. She accepted it but she found it odd that he called her El. Regina was the only person who called her that. James had always called Ella, simply because he knew it pissed her off when he did. "We can leave this place and be together again."

She frowned as he kissed her forehead. "Leave? James, I'm not going anywhere, Regina needs me. Our son needs me. He needs you too."

"Then he can come with us. We can have the family we always wanted."

"James, I can't leave Regina." She said. "I want our family too but Regina is a part of that."

He sighed and took a step back. "You can't keep letting her control you like this. She's the reason we weren't able to be together in the first place. We lost our child because of her."

Elza scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "For one, she's not controlling me. We weren't able to be together in the Enchanted Forest because you were engaged. And she didn't make us lose our child, I made the choice to go to Arcadia, she didn't force me. What's wrong with you?" She looked him up and down. "You're not really James, are you?"

"Of course it's me, El." He said and she could see something come over his eyes, like a wall trying to hide something and she pushed him away.

"I don't know who you are or what the hell you're doing here, but you need to leave. Now." He suddenly slammed her against the wall with his forearm across her throat.

"I don't think you understand. You don't have much of a choice." James suddenly shifted and became her, a perfect replica of when she was in the Enchanted Forest, except for the added accessory of a collar around her neck. "Now, you're coming with me, love, and you're going to take this collar off my neck."

"One thing first." Elza hissed. "What was the point of pretending to be James?"

"To lure you in, and to break the little heart of the Evil Queen." The fake Elza hissed back.

Elza faltered remembering Regina, but she wouldn't think that Elza would actually leave her, would she? Not after what they'd been through together. Fuck, of course she would. The very thought that she'd hurt Regina sent a wave of rage through her and she pushed back against her assailant. She reached behind her, ramming her fist into the wall and tearing out a huge chunk to slam into the other Elza's face. She turned while her enemy was stunned and ran into Regina's room to find the brunette crying.

"Regina!"

The woman whipped around and tried to wipe away her tears.

"We have a bit of a situation. James isn't James, it's the Cheshire Cat."

"What?" Regina sniffed.

"Look, we need to get out of here and get someplace safe." She transported herself into Eli's room, grabbed her son and transported back to Regina. Regina was still obviously confused but she teleported them to the safety of her vault and Elza placed Eli on a small couch in one of the rooms before rejoining Regina. She grabbed the brunette and kissed her hard enough to bruise their lips. "I'm so sorry if I ever made you think I was going to leave you, Regina. I love you, with all my heart and soul. My True Love is gone, so is yours, but we are soulmates, and I'll never hurt you again."

Regina smiled, on the verge of crying again and kissed Elza again. She wanted to make love to her purple haired friend right then and there, to finally claim her, but there were more important matters to attend to. "What's this about James?"

"Okay, so I told you I kicked the Cheshire Cat, right? And you know that before the Dark Curse he pulled me into wonderland because he was pissed about that. Well, I was only imprisoned for about half the 28 years I was there. The other half was when I escaped from that mangy furball and used a little curse of my own."

Regina sighed with a smirk. "What'd you do?"

"I may or may not have constructed an enchanted collar that made the cat's life a living hell but he was asking for it."

"So he pretended to be James...for what?" The brunette asked.

"To get close to me and to hurt you, but that's not the worst part. He's me now."

"So he's pretending to be you now?"

"Yes!"

"Son of a bitch, Elza." Regina ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright, I'll contact Emma and tell her to be on the lookout."

"Don't you have something here that will help kick this thing's ass?" Elza asked, looking at Regina's shelf of potions. "What if we knock it through a portal?"

"Or you could take the collar off." Regina suggested.

"Regina, you know I never think anything through. I don't know how to take the damn thing off." Elza rolled her eyes. "Come on Gina, this is me you're talking to."

Regina scoffed and threw up her hands. "Oh right, I completely forgot. But, the portal idea sounds like it might work. Do you remember how to make one? It's going to take both of us."

"Of course, I do remember that at least."

"Then we need to gather some supplies."

"Just like old times." Elza grinned.

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina looked around the clearing and nodded to Elza and Eli. Elza waved her hand, stripping it of grass and rocks and Eli set to work drawing the lines in the dirt.

"How powerful is this cat?" Zelena asked, looking down at her wand that Regina had imbued with power in case the redhead needed to fight. The Charmings wouldn't be happy about it, but no one really seemed to care at this point.

"His power has never really been measured, dear." Elza said. "There's no telling, but be wary."

"And if he shows up as Elza with all of her power, what the hell are we supposed to do then?"

"Fight or pee our pants." Eli said, dusting off his hands.

"Then you should start urinating because you're not fighting anyone." Elza said in a firm motherly tone, which sounded strange coming from her, that only made Eli smirk. If he was anything like his mother and father, which he undoubtedly was, then he would find some way to get into the action. "I'm serious, Eli." Elza frowned at him.

"Okay, sheesh." He said, still smirking.

"I cannot wait to see you two during the teenage years." Zelena grinned.

"That indeed would be a sight to see." Regina agreed.

"How about both of you help me with this." Elza said to them.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma watched Elza walk towards her. Regina had called her earlier to tell her to be on the lookout for Elza and to not believe anything she said. Something about it being a fake Elza. Elza walked right up to her and took her hand, leading her away. "Elza, what-"

"Someone's impersonating me and I need your help. Come with me." She didn't give the blonde any time to protest before transporting them to the forest.

"What's going on? What happened to your hair?"

"I changed it so you would know the other Elza isn't the real me." Elza said simply. "Now look, we need to find the other Elza and get rid of her."

Emma narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do we do that?"

"We have to kill her obviously, but first." She pointed at the collar on her neck. "This has to come off."

"How did you get that?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Can you take it off?"

Emma sighed and pretended to try and use her magic, but honestly she couldn't take the collar off if she wanted to. It was surrounded by dark magic and fastened with a powerful spell. "I can't sorry. Ask Regina, she can use light magic."

"She can?"

"Yeah, she used it to defeat Zelena, before they became civil towards one another. Didn't she tell you?"

"No." Elza said, looking around them. She opened her hand and shot a green ball into the air that began zipping its way through the forest. "Come on, this way."

""What the hell is that?" Zelena said, looking at the green thing hovering in the air. "Can I touch it?"

"No, the Cheshire Cat is looking for us." Elza said. "Everybody get to your places, it's time to skin this cat."

xxxxxxxxxx

Elza, or rather the Cheshire Cat and Emma came upon the clearing, but didn't step inside it. The Cheshire Cat called back the green ball of magic and looked around. "Regina should be here."

"Obviously, she's not." Emma said, spotting said brunnette a few feet away hiding behind a tree. She looked around and saw Zelena sitting casually in a tree, lazily examining her wand and the blonde frowned slightly at the woman's lack of interest. "What-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was suddenly pushed into the clearing where the lines in the dirt began to glow. Regina immediately moved into action to save her before she ruined everything and got her own damn self sucked into the portal.

Elza tackled her look alike into the clearing, only to receive a fireball to the stomach that sent her flying through the air.

"Take off the collar!" The Cheshire Cat yelled, preparing another spell.

Elza ran forward, using magic to give her inhuman speed and strength to bowl her look alike over. She stood up and tossed the cat through the air. Zelena hit her with a spell that sent the cat slamming into the ground.

Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her away from the clearing just as the spell activated. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from someone that looks like Elza."

"I didn't have much choice when I'm being magically transported places. We wouldn't be having this problem if you just teach me-"

The ground shook as Elza was slammed into the ground. The Cat's foot came down again and again, cracking bones and sending Elza further and further into the dirt.

"Elza!" Regina screamed as she and Zelena both hit their enemy with twin blasts of magic. The brunette ran to her friend while Zelena distracted the Cheshire Cat, and crouched next to her. "Elza?" The woman's eyes had rolled into the back of her head and her chest was undoubtedly caved in. She was barely breathing.

"Mom!" Eli ran from his hiding place to his mother. "Mom!"

"She needs time to heal herself. We need to push the Cheshire Cat into the portal now." Regina stood back up and went to help her sister.

"Mom." Eli whispered. "Come on, Mom. I just got you, I can't lose you. Wake up!" He shook his mother roughly until she groaned. "Mom?!" He jumped when Elza suddenly burst into purple flames. Her eyes opened, glowing bright pinkish purple and she stood up.

The Cheshire Cat currently had both hands around each of the sisters throats. "How does it feel, Evil Queen, to die, looking into the eyes of your soulmate, knowing that she caused your death?" Elza slammed into the Cheshire Cat with full force. She let loose a rain of punches, destroying her look alike's face.

"Don't you ever touch Gina again or I will personally rip you apart!"

The Cheshire Cat switched forms, back to James, hoping that that will calm the raging beast that was Elza, but that only pissed her off even more. She moved to throw the Cat into the portal when it suddenly pulled her with it. She froze, planting her feet, expecting to try and be pulled into the portal with it, but the Cat surprised them all by reaching into Elza's chest and taking her heart. With that, he let go.

"If you will not take off this collar and let me free-"

"You'll kill me?" Elza smirked, hand over her chest.

"You're dying will not be my revenge. The broken hearts of your family that remains will." He grinned. "Or better yet, I'll just kill you and have something to smile about for the rest of my existence. I think I like that plan."

"No!" The Cheshire Cat's grin as he threw himself into the portal, crushing her heart, was the last thing Elza saw.

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Regina managed to catch Elza before she fell into the portal. It sealed close without Elza's magic to keep it open. The brunette sat down in the grass and cradled her friend's body close. She let the tears fall without shame, shaking and trembling over the body of her love, feeling her heart break at the loss of her greatest friend. Eli leaned against her, stroking his mother's hand. Zelena and Emma were silent.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Eli asked. "You have magic, can't you save her?"

"Her heart is gone." Regina whispered.

"We can't get her a new one?"

"She won't be the sa-" Regina paused and lay Elza down in the grass.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Elza said we were soulmates." Regina took a deep breath before pulling out her own heart. She cringed at so much blackness in it, but quickly shook it off.

"Regina, what are you going to do?"

Regina ignored her and broke her heart in half, feeling a sharp sting of pain in her chest, but she didn't die. She pushed a piece back into her chest and pushed the other piece into Elza's, and waited. "Elza?"

"Mom?" Eli said. They waited a little more, their hope slowly diminishing. "It didn't work." He closed his eyes and leaned against Regina, who wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm sorry, Eli. I tried."

All of them nearly jumped out of their skin when Elza's body burst into flames. For a moment, Regina believed that Elza would come back, like she always had, but when the flames dispersed, Elza's body was gone.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Regina abruptly rose to her feet and walked a little ways into the forest, shaking. She walked a good distance before attacking the forest with fireballs. She screamed in frustration at the loss of yet another happy ending. Why couldn't she have one?! All she wanted was to be loved. Why couldn't she have one person who could do that?! She sank to the ground, sobbing. Zelena and Eli came to her side a few minutes later and held her as she cried.

xxxxxxxxx

The sun began to set and the trio began the walk to Regina's house. No one spoke, even as the townspeople shot them confused or hateful glances. None of that mattered. They passed the diner just as Mary Margaret, David, Neal and Henry exited.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry demanded, seeing the tear streaks that his mother hadn't bothered to wipe away.

Zelena placed a comforting hand on Regina's back. "It's Elza, Harry."

"My name is Henry."

"What happened to her?" David asked.

"She's d-" The redhead's words were cut off as a sound like thunder split the sky. They all looked up in confusion at the clear sky. Purple flames rained down in a circle just a few feet away, before it began circling, forming a powerful cyclone. The group backed away from the strong winds. A smile slowly appeared on Regina's face. This could come from one person. Elza herself, dressed in a familiar red violet dress and no shoes, emerged from the cyclone as the swirling flames dispersed and exploded, showering her in sparkles.

"That has to be one of my best entrances ever!" She yelled, before frowning at Regina. "What?" Eli tackled his mother and wrapped her in a big hug. Elza smiled and returned it. Regina walked towards her and Elza turned to face her. "Thank you, Regina."

"You know what I did?"

"It was the only way you could have done it. You saved my life by giving me half of your heart. I told you we were soulmates." Elza grinned.

Regina smiled and shook her head. ".i thought you were gone." The brunette's voice cracked and her eyes began to tear up. Elza immediately went to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Gina. I didn't mean to...die, I guess. I'm so sorry for hurting you, please don't cry."

"I'm crying because you're alive you idiot!" Regina said.

"She's back!" Zelena threw her arms around Elza and hugged her. Elza laughed and returned it. "Celebration dinner is on me people!"

"Tell me you didn't think a mangy furball was going to stop me." Elza put her arm around Regina as the four of them sat in a booth at Granny's.

"For a bit, I did." Regina said softly.

"Why?" Elza asked, genuinely confused.

Regina shrugged and Elza have her shoulders a squeeze. She stroked the brunette's cheek, moving a stray strand behind her ear. "I'm sorry for putting you through that. You know I would never cause you any pain intentionally."

"I say both of you shut up and celebrate okay." Zelena cut in. She turned to Ruby as she approached with their food. "How's a bottle of wine."

"Get champagne." Eli said.

Elza narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you know about champagne?"

"It's disgusting but for some reason it's expensive and people still pay for it." He said simply.

"I like this kid." Zelena ruffled his hair, making him scowl and attempt to fix it. "Champagne please, Miss Lucas." Ruby nodded and went to the back.

Regina spent most of the night listening her sister and her lover banter back and forth. Eli, just like his mother, was always willing disprove and correct anything they said, which only made it funnier when it turned out he was right. Which was about 80% of the time. The brunette was happy to have Elza back, though she really she shouldn't have been so worried that she wouldn't come back. She now shared her heart literally with the woman who'd always held it figuratively, and she felt good, now that she was finally getting her happiness.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina watched from the doorway as Elza lay Eli down in the bed and tucked him in. Elza smiled and kissed his forehead before walking with her back to the bedroom.

"He called me Mom, Gina. Did you hear him?" Elza said excitedly. She paused when she saw Regina hugging herself. "Are you okay, Gina?" Elza asked. The brunette seemed distant and reserved. She'd barely spoken all night.

Regina sat down on the edge of the bed. "Half of my heart is gone." She said softly. "I thought you were dead." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought I would be alone again."

"I'm so sorry Gina." Elza stepped forward, but was stopped when Regina grabbed her and kissed her for all she was worth, pouring in every ounce of her passion and love into the action. She'd been terrified at the thought of losing Elza, if her heart had been whole then it would surely have broken in half. Now that she had Elza, she couldn't imagine life without her and voiced it so.

"Shut up with your apologizing." Regina said. "I love you with all of my heart, you are my soulmate and my best friend. Tonight, I will make you mine and claim you in every way possible." She looked her lover right in the eyes. "I want the world to know that you are mine and I want you to know that we will never be separated again."

Elza smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Read and review!

A/N: I want suggestions on what you think Elza's moniker should be. Like Regina is the Evil Queen, Emma is the Savior, and Rumple is the Dark One. As always read and review and tell me what you liked and what you want to see because I'm not sure what I'm gonna do next. Maybe some more tormenting for the Charmings or some family fun time for Elza, Regina, Eli and Zelena. I know Henry, Emma and Regina are on okay terms in this fic but I cannot get over the way he treated Regina like crap and glorified Emma simply because she was the "Savior". Regina saved him more times than she did and he still back to Emma. Anyways, please review before I start a rant on how awesome Regina obviously is.

Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was awoken by the feel of soft kisses on the back of her neck and hands tenderly caressing her back. "Elza, I am exhausted, can't I sleep in for today?" She received a wet tongue tracing her earlobe in answer. She moaned softly as Elza's hands roamed lower, followed slowly by her tongue. "Elza, stop. We've been at it all ni-" Regina's eyes snapped open as Elza raked over her sweet spot and she nearly vaulted off the bed.

"You are so beautiful." Elza whispered, continuing to drive her lover mad with ecstasy. It didn't take much effort for the brunette to reach her climax and Elza lay back down again, wrapping the other woman in her arms.

"Why do you torture me?" Regina panted as she came down from her high.

"You shouldn't be so tempting. It's difficult to keep my hands off you, Gina." Elza murmured into her ear. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Regina turned to face her purple haired friend and kissed her on the nose before passionately kissing her lips. Ever since Elza returned, it was as though everything was falling into place for the former queen. She had a true family. Eli was almost her son as well as Elza's. The boy had moved in and quickly made himself at home. Zelena, the self proclaimed godmother was at the mansion almost 24/7. Regina herself suggested the redhead might as well move in since she never stayed at her own house anyway. It was meant to be a joke, but Eli and Elza had insisted that Zelena move out of the remote farmhouse so they could live as one big family. And Zelena did. Because of her heroic deeds against the Cheshire Cat, Regina had also returned to her her green necklace that held her power. The action had caused a bit of rift between them and the Charmings, but she didn't really care. Again, things were looking up for the Evil Queen, with only one problem.

Regina suddenly leaped off the bed and ran naked into the bathroom and emptied her guts into the toilet.

Elza got up to hold her hair back as she vomited. "Regina, are you alright?"

The brunette nodded shakily and wiped her face and brushed her teeth. "I'm okay."

"This is the fourth time this has happened." Elza said flatly, running her fingers through Regina's hair, attempting to smooth it out. "Maybe you should see a healer."

"A doctor."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"I think you might be right. I'm certainly tired of doing this every morning." Regina sniffed and leaned into Elza's arms. Elza held her for a few minutes before they both decided that it was time to start the day. They took a shower together before dressing casually and going downstairs. Elza wore a simple pair of yoga pants and a white tanktop that had Evil Queen written across the front in sparkly letters. Regina wore something similar, her lover refused to let her wear her slacks and her silk shirts most days, saying she needed to relax more.

Elza burst into Eli's room and jumped on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm up!" He screamed, glaring at his mother after he'd stopped bouncing wildly. "Alright, I'm up okay."

"What would you like to do today?" Elza asked, laying across him on her back.

"How about not getting crushed by my Mom."

"I'm not that heavy." Elza swatted at his head and he ducked under the pillow. She snatched the pillow and hit him over the head.

"Gigi, help!" Eli called when he spotted Regina smiling in the doorway.

"Yeah _**Gigi**_, you should help him." Elza grinned as she pinned her son under one powerful arm.

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand, sending Elza flying off the bed. Eli laughed and raced into the bathroom.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Gina." Elza pouted prettily, before grinning. "Now, let's go wake up Zelena."

Zelena glared at both women as they giggled into their mugs of coffee and she angrily brushed her hair. "Besides my idiot sister and her girlfriend waking me up in a very unnecessary and annoying way, what is planned for today?"

Eli came downstairs in shorts and a white t shirt and sat at the kitchen island next to Zelena. "We need to get me a haircut and then we're going to go the park so I can teach Mom and Gigi to play frisbee ."

"What?" Regina said as she took out the pans to begin breakfast. "I'm not playing frisbee."

"It does seem like a rather pointless and trivial game, but it'll be fun, Gina." Elza grinned. "Come on."

"I don't think so." Regina said, putting on the bacon. She looked at Eli. "How would you like to make the pancakes, little man?"

"Yes!" Eli hopped up and ran around to the other side of the kitchen to take the spatula.

Xxxxxxxxx

The Charmings were walking to the park when they spotted the new family unit. Snow cringed at the mere sight of Elza, but the others could see a change within all of the former villains. Elza was smiling beautifully as she chased after her son. Regina was laughing, actually laughing out loud (think of Lana Parrilla's laugh) while Zelena leaned on her arm. They looked like a huge happy family.

"That won't end well." Snow murmured to herself.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she watched Henry run across the street to his other mother.

"A child raised by the Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch of the West and the Knight of Chaos? Does that sound good at all? Especially Elza."

"Knight of Chaos? That was Elza's name?" Emma furrowed her brow. "I was expecting something more dramatic."

"She had several: Knight of Chaos, Queen of Chaos, Dark Knight, Mistress of Evil, the Devil's Mistress, Purple Knight. She didn't want just one." Snow said. "Like I said, this won't end well."

"Well, Regina's the Evil Queen, or she was, and she raised Henry. That's why he's such an awesome kid. Did that end well?" Emma asked, smiling to herself at the grin on Regina's face. The former queen had never looked so relaxed and carefree, she wasn't even wearing her usual businesswoman get up. The blonde couldn't resist checking out Elza's ass in those yoga pants, before she mentally kicked herself. Her dad gave her a teasing smirk and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes it did, thankfully." Snow continued.

Emma rolled her eyes again. They finally reached the tightly knit family as they arrived at the park and Elza and Eli took off for the field. "Hey guys."

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina said without even looking at her. Her eyes, just like the blonde's were on Elza as she easily leaped into the air to catch a purple frisbee that Eli had thrown.

"Hello dearie." Zelena greeted with a wicked smirk at Snow, who immediately started to walk away with Charming.

Emma remained watching mother and son until Elza called them over.

"We're going to play teams. Me, Gina and Eli against you three."

"Why am I stuck with them?" Zelena asked, changing her skirt into a pair of green pants. She kicked off her heels and got into a ready stance. "Just don't slow me down, Harry."

"Henry."

They split up and ran to opposite sides of the field.

Snow and Charming paused to watch them chase after the frisbee. Were it not for her ever looming fear and paranoia of Elza, Snow would have smiled or maybe even joined in if she were invited. They looked so happy, especially Emma and Henry. But she began to notice that Emma was mostly paying attention to Elza, which made her confused. Unless Emma didn't trust the purple haired vixen either.

She was also surprised at the change in Regina. The brunette looked so relaxed and happier than she'd seen her in years. Eli was laughing with her and leaping into her arms, like he was her own child. Zelena looked softer as well. She was no longer green or turned green anymore and was playing just as hard as Elza, which lead to a few collisions, literally. Snow wasn't happy about her getting her magic back. If the town knew it would only lead to conflict. She was sure Elza had a hand in it somewhere, but at this point there was nothing she could do. But she would not be taking her eyes off of the little family.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina sat down on the grass beneath a tree. Zelena collapsed next to her and Elza lay on her stomach next to her with Eli laying across her back. Emma and Henry sat down as well and the brunette smiled to herself, surrounded by her wonderful family, plus Miss Swan. It hadn't gone unnoticed how the blonde had been ogling Elza and she felt her chest swell with rage at the very thought.

Elza, without even looking at her sensed the brunette's change in emotion by her breathing and simply leaned against her. It was such a simple action, but Regina found herself comforted by it.

"What do you say we go riding next?" Regina suggested.

"Yes!" Eli perked up. "Let's do that."

"After some lunch first." Zelena cut in. "I say we eat some steak, mashed potatoes, sweet rolls, maybe some red velvet cake-"

"Aunt Z, that's not lunch, that's a three course dinner." Eli laughed. "But I like the cake part."

"I'm sure you do." Elza muttered. "But eating is a good idea. Preferably not something as heavy as steak and mashed potatoes."

Regina simply watched as the three went back and forth about what to eat.

"What about lasagna?" Emma said absently.

"That is the best idea ever." Elza said, turning to look at Regina.

"Tell me you don't expect me to suddenly poof up a lasagna?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you can't. It's better when you make it. Please Gina, we'll help. Please?" She leaned against Regina and hugged her. "Please."

"Please Gigi." Eli added.

Emma snickered. "Gigi."

"Oh shut up Swan." Regina sighed. "Alright. I'll make you a damn lasagna."

Xxxxxxxx

The little group left the park and went riding for a couple of hours before heading back to the mansion and making the lasagna together. They ate together and settled down to watch movies that Eli and Henry picked out.

The family spread out around the living room with pillows and popcorn to watch X Men.

Elza smiled down at Regina's sleeping form. She stood up and stretched and turned to the others. Emma and Henry were curled up on the sofa, sound asleep. Zelena was in the recliner and asleep as well. Eli was the only other person awake. She smiled at her son and turned back to Regina. She easily hefted the brunette in her arms and carried her to their bedroom and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead. She carried Zelena to her room and Henry to his. Emma proved much heavier than she looked but Elza, using an extra bit of magic, managed to get the sleeping savior into the guest room. Eli was cleaning up when she returned and she helped him for a bit.

"Come here, kid." Elza said, leading him outside.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." Elza said, putting her arm around him. "Are you happy here? With me, Gina, and Z?"

"Of course. This is the greatest place in the world." He grinned.

She smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Most people wouldn't."

"Because most people don't know you guys like I do. I don't care what anyone else thinks. This is the only place that I've ever known that actually felt like home."

She discretely wiped away a stray tear. "I know that I can't, but I wish I could have been there for you."

"I know." He quickly cut her off. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm here now so we can move on from that. I'm happy."

"Good." She nodded as they walked down the street. "You know you're going to have to school, right?"

"Unfortunately." He rolled his eyes.

"Good...again."

"Why are we at Gigi's vault?" He stopped but she continued walking up to the crypt.

"Keep it moving." She called over her shoulder. "I have some things I want to show you."

Eli raised an eyebrow and followed his mother inside the vault. Elza opened the secret room in the mausoleum where Regina had kept some of her Evil Queen things. She walked to the closet and pulled a large chest back into the other room and closed the secret door.

"What's all this?" Her son asked.

"These are my things from the Enchanted Forest. Before that whole business with the furball, Gina and I packed what we wanted to bring." Elza explained, flipping open the chest. It was full of some of her favorite books, outfits, shoes, jewelry, and magical artifacts. She reached in and pulled out a picture that had been painted of her in one of her sets of armor. He took it from her and looked at it. She then pulled out a long black sword with a silver and diamond studded hilt.

"Whoa!" He said. "This was yours?!"

"Yep. Gina actually made this sword, the night she was shot and I became the general." She ran her fingers over the blade, nicking her finger. It was still sharp. "This is perhaps the strongest, most powerful weapon ever forged."

"Really?"

"Yes. When the battle was over, Gina gave it to me, and I worked really hard to make it stronger. I even used Maleficent's dragon fire on it." She turned it over to show her name etched into the metal. There were so many memories, good and bad, so many battles and deaths associated with this weapon. Most people would be ashamed of the damage this one sword had caused, but Elza didn't feel ashamed or regretful. Everything she'd ever done, every time she raised it to kill, had been in the name of helping Regina. Sure that justified nothing and Elza was still a villain, but she didn't care. It was her reason. And she would gladly do it all again for her soulmate.

"Wait, Maleficent? You knew her? Was she really a dragon?" Eli asked excitedly as she sheathed the sword and handed it to him.

"Yes, she was. I think you would've liked her. She and I usually just pissed each other off because it was fun, but she was actually a good person."

"I thought you and Gigi weren't friends with the Queens of Darkness."

"Well, when the world is against you, and others like you, regardless of your differences, you want allies at least. That is, when you're a villain." She shrugged and finally pulled out a small book.

"Do you think I'll be a villain?" He asked.

She stood up and walked over to a chair and patted the seat next to her. He put down the sword and sat next to her. "Gina always believed Evil isn't born, it's made. I don't want you to be evil but I hope to the gods you will be nothing like Snow and Charming. Being a hero has many definitions, as does being a villain. In the end, only you can choose who you'll be. Let it be someone you're proud of."

He nodded slowly. "Whats that?"

"This belonged to your father. Prince James, the twin brother of that idiot Charming. They may have looked alike but they were completely different people." She opened it and pulled out a picture of him. "Guess it can't be a big surprise as to what he looked like. You've already met Charming."

"He looks better than Charming. I think I look more like you."

"You do." She smiled and ruffled his hair, that he'd mostly shaved off the sides and chosen to put a streak of blue in. It was barely visible, but Elza knew why he'd done it and her heart swelled with happiness at the thought. "This belonged to him as well." A small pouch had been tied to the back of the book and she handed it to him now. He opened it to reveal a silver pendant with an amethyst embedded in it. "It was his good luck charm. Now it's yours."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" He asked, looking up at her. "This must mean a lot to you."

"It does. But he would've wanted you to have it. You are a prince after all."

Xxxxxxxx

It was late when they returned home and Elza tucked him into bed before going into Regina's room and climbing in with her lover.

Regina opened her eyes and frowned as she tried to focus on the person next to her. "Elza?"

"I'm here, Gina." Elza whispered, pulling her close.

Regina sighed and snuggled closer to her, earning a chuckle from the other woman. "Where were you? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect." Elza answered.

Regina wanted to ask her about Emma's obvious crush on her, but she wasn't sure the woman was even aware. Elza did tend to not notice obvious things. The occurrence of it was rare but it was likely that Elza wasn't paying enough attention to the blonde to notice her doey eyes.

"Gina, you're growling."

"What?" The brunette quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Regina said dismissively.

"You just growled at me, my dear. I beg to differ." Came the reply.

"Forget it." Regina sighed. "It's late and I'm sure you're tired after all the running you did today."

Elza simply yawned and buried her face deeper into Regina's hair, inhaling her familiar scent deeply before falling asleep in the brunette's arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina was surprised the next morning when she didn't have to throw up and Elza was gone. She showered and dressed and walked downstairs to be surprised again by the mountain of fruit currently covering the kitchen island. "Elza, I know I said that we should eat healthier, but I didn't mean go buy every fruit in the store."

Elza grinned. "You should be more specific next time." She handed Regina her coffee as she and Eli began to dig in.

Zelena, Henry and Emma came downstairs, wiping sleep from their eyes and welcomed the sight of coffee and breakfast. They shared idle chit chat as they all dug into the fruit.

Their happy morning was derailed by the sound of a deep growling. "What the hell is that?" Regina asked.

Emma answered her phone once it began ringing. "We have a situation at the clocktower. I want all of you guys there. Apparently there's another crisis and this isn't going to be pretty."

Elza nodded. "Eli."

"I know: go to the vault and stay there. Don't leave until you, Gigi or Aunt Z comes to get me." He sighed. "Can't I come too?" The look on Elza's face quickly answered that question.

"You should go with him, Henry." Emma said.

Regina kissed both of their foreheads and gave them the usual "Be safe." She waved her hands and both boys disappeared in twin purple clouds. They all quickly put away the rest of the breakfast and made their way to the clocktower as fast as possible.

"Holy shit." Elza whispered at the sight of the Chernabog perched atop the clock tower.

Read and Review!

A/N: This is where the Queens of Darkness will come in but it will be AU and probably won't follow the show at all. Also, they'll be friends with Regina and Elza but they'll all hate Snow, simply because I do. I love suggestions and feedback! By the way, I know Elza's moniker sucks: Knight of Chaos, which is why i included the others. More than likely, she'll go by more than one.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Elza asked.

"Don't know, but we should probably kill it." Emma replied.

The Chernabog suddenly roared, and all of the women covered their ears. The beast launched himself into the air, diving towards them. They ducked and ran behind a nearby building.

"Okay, we need a plan." Emma said.

David, Snow and Grumpy suddenly came around the corner and stopped to catch their breath.

"Hello, Little Bird." Elza teased with a smirk at the former princess. She received a smack on the arm from Regina.

"Not the time."

"When is it ever the time?"

"Look!" David snapped. "We need a plan. Now."

"Can't the Savior and the Evil Queen take it out?" Grumpy asked.

"Can we drop the E word please." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

Elza waved her hand for them to go. The brunette and blonde stepped out into the street. They exchanged a nod before unleashing their magic at the Chernabog. It was a strain but they managed to stun it enough for it to take off in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was easy." Emma said.

"Don't get too happy. We only stunned it. A blast like that **should** have killed it." Regina looked up as Elza joined them.

"Is stuff like this normal in this town?" Elza asked.

Regina nodded.

"This should be interesting. Well then, what now?" She asked.

"Stay out of sight. We need to figure out why it's here." the brunette answered.

"So, to the vault?"

"To the vault."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina tossed the last book onto the floor and sighed. Elza leaned against her leg, tossing down her book as well. The brunette ran her hand down her face. "There is nothing about this thing here! Absolutely nothing!"

"Gina, relax, we're going to figure this out and we're going to kill this thing. Just chill." Elza said. She looked at Emma, Henry and Eli. "You guys find anything?"

"Nope." said Eli. "Do we even know what this thing is called?"

"A Chernabog." She answered.

"You know what it is?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I've faced it before. I didn't lose but obviously I didn't win either." Elza said nonchalantly. "I don't know anything about it, so don't ask. I barely escaped last time." Regina sighed again and Elza touched her leg before rising to her feet and walking to her chest. Regina looked up as she searched through the contents and pulled out a medallion.

"What's that?"

"A surprise that can help us." Elza replied. "Can I see someone's phone?" Emma handed her hers.

"Who are you calling?" the blonde asked.

Elza smirked. "Some old friends." She waited patiently for the other person to answer. It took a few rings before there was an answer. "Ursie, baby, I missed you."

"You have a lot of nerve calling me." Ursula replied. "After all the hell you put me through in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm getting the band back together and we need our lead singer."

"Don't play with me, Elza. What are you doing alive anyway?"

"Oh, I was never dead, just incapacitated. I require your assistance, and in return, I'll give you something you thought was lost."

"You can give me my singing voice back? How?" Ursula demanded.

"Tell me what you know about the Chernabog."

"The Chernabog is loose? Well, you **do** need my help. The only person who's ever defeated that thing was Mal, and I haven't seen her since the Curse."

"Then we need to finish gathering the band. Where is our costume designer?"

"Cruella married some douche named Feinberg. I don't know the number but it shouldn't be too hard to find. Where are you?"

"A little town called Storybrooke."

"Ursula and Cruella?!" Regina snapped as soon as she'd hung up the phone. "I know you have a soft spot for fish sticks but is pound puppy really necessary?"

"Gina, relax, okay? I have everything under control. As for Cruella, the woman is quite entertaining. I love her accent." Elza smiled, searching for the number to the Fineberg residence.

"Really? You have everything under control? It didn't seem that way with the Cheshire Cat!"

"Regina!" Elza looked up at her. "Trust me, okay? The Cat was a little different, but I am undefeated. Point me in the direction of the thing that is threatening you and I will end it, just as I always have. I am your sword and will."

"I'm not a queen anymore and you are no longer undefeated, the Cheshire Cat killed you remember?" Regina sighed.

"You will always be my queen, and that doesn't count because I'm still alive and he's who knows where." Elza frowned as though that were an obvious fact. She put the phone to her ear and smirked at her son and Henry before focusing on her conversation.

"Hello?"

"Cruella, dahling, how are you?" Elza asked.

"I could do with a few more diamonds and coats, but all is well. Aren't you supposed to be dead, dahling?"

"Of course not. What could kill me?"

"True. What do you want Elza dear, I am quite busy."

"I need you to deliver something for me. Someone." Elza sat down next to Regina. "I need the help of both of you to defeat a Chernabog."

"Chernabog? Well, it has been a bit dull around here." Cruella sighed. "Who, when and where dahling?" Elza gave her Ursula's address. "Ursula?! I'll never get the smell of fish out of my seats."

"Is that a yes, dear?"

"Oh fine. I do love a good show. See in a day dahling. Ciao for now." Click.

"Well that was easier than expected." Elza smirked.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Eli asked, racing into her arms. "You called in Ursula and Cruella, what's next?"

"Well, that's only two out of the three Queens of Darkness, Little Beastie." She absently picked at her hair until he batted her hand away.

"You're bringing back Maleficent?!" Eli asked excitedly.

"The dragon I killed? Won't she try to kill me?" Emma asked.

"Perhaps, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Has Z picked up anything?" Elza looked at Regina, who shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but what is the point of bringing even more villains back to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"You think only heroes can defeat a villain?" Elza laughed. "Villains fight all the time. We know each other's weaknesses. They know how to bring back Mal and with her on our side, we can defeat the Chernabog."

"Elza, dear." Regina said slowly. "Have you forgotten that I trapped Maleficent under the library for 29 years? And Emma is right, she did kill her. Why would Mal help us?"

"She owes me a favor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Night covered the castle but the torches of the people cut through the blackness as they surrounded the fallen queen. Maleficent winced slightly as her arms were yanked hard as the men fastened her wrists into the chains. They were tightened unnecessarily and pulled through loops in the front. She was forced onto her knees and her helmet removed, letting her hair fall free around her shoulders. Her wings were yanked hard as they too were restrained.**_

"_**So." said Stefan. "What brings you to my humble castle? Come to put my daughter under another sleeping curse?"**_

"_**No, Stefan. I wanted a truce. This feud must stop, for the sake of both of our families."**_

"_**You have a family?" Stefan scoffed. "Says the Mistress of all Evil."**_

"_**Please, I offered myself as a prisoner in order to speak with you on less hostile terms. I no longer wish to be a threat."**_

_**Stefan laughed in her face. "As if you could hurt me, Maleficent. I know of your little addiction, your inability to use your dragon form, and the fact that those chains that hold you now are prohibiting your magic. So let's talk about your truce, Maleficent. How much are you willing to give.**_

_**Maleficent sighed. She was still under some of the effects of her addiction, even though she'd stopped using it, which is why she didn't just poof here and eat them all. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid and inebriated. She barely noticed Stefan standing over her with a sword raised. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure it was a sword. Her vision was a little blurry. Why is he holding a stick? Does he expect a stick to hurt? Why did he paint it? Why the hell am I even here again?**_

_**Stefan swung the sword, only for an explosion to knock him off his feet. The sword clattered to the ground and Maleficent hissed in pain at the sound of the explosion. The people began to murmur amongst themselves as a purple star appeared in the air, shining so brightly that many were forced to cover their eyes. Then it exploded in a flurry of gentle sparkles began to assemble a person.**_

_**"What do we have here?" Elza asked, shaking off some of the sparkles. She brushed off the shoulders of her long black coat and adjusted the forked hood on her head. She wore her black and purple laced corset with black tights and steel greaves over black riding boots. Her sword glittered darkly from her waist.**_

_**"Elza." Stefan hissed.**_

_**"The one and only and I must say, your majesty that you are getting on in the age department. What happened to your hair? It's like all of it crawled off the top of your head and onto your lip."**_

_**"What do you want?" Stefan snapped.**_

_**"I want to know why you are trying to execute my dear friend." Elza walked slowly around Mal, swinging the long tails of her coat. **_

_**"After everything's she's done to me, you can ask that."**_

_**"Indeed I can. Especially if it's not a fair fight. Perhaps, I should even the odds." She waved her hand and the chains on Maleficent's body fell to the ground.**_

_**Maleficent slowly stood up, rubbing her wrists and flexing her wings. Without warning, she grabbed Stefan by the throat and her eyes darkened as the dragon emerged. With a powerful thrust, she was in the air, the King still hanging from her grip. She opened her mouth and dragon fire poured forth. He screamed but it was either be burned or fall to his death.**_

_**Elza smirked. "I do love a good barbecue." Stefan's body crashed to the ground a moment later and his citizens began panicking as Maleficent began tearing apart the castle.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Elza watched the dragon queen stagger away from the chaos, barely able to stand. She stepped forward Mal as she nearly fell and transported them back to her castle. She gently lay Mal in her armchair and lit the fireplace with purple flames. She noticed the bottle of modified sleeping potion next to the chair and tossed it into the fire before sitting down in a chair across from the queen.**_

_**"Mind explaining what the hell you were doing, your majesty?"**_

_**"I don't have to explain a damn thing to you. I didn't ask for your help."**_

_**"Well, you got it." Elza shrugged.**_

_**Maleficent sighed. "I want a purpose, Elza, a reason to continue. I have nothing and no one. My reputation is trash, I created an addiction for myself, I couldn't recognize the sword when that shit was about to cut off my head." The blonde rubbed her temples and Elza conjured a glass of medicine for her.**_

_**"Why did you decide to change?" She noticed Mal put a hand over her stomach but didn't comment on it. "Whatever that reason is, that is why you need to live. You never give up, Mal, a dragon does not. Besides, I think your reputation is okay now, since you kinda destroyed the entire castle."**_

_**"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life." **_

_**Elza smiled sincerely. "You are a friend, Mal."**_

_**"You are very loyal, I do believe I tried to kill you before."**_

_**Elza scoffed and stood up. "Who hasn't my dear? Let's just say, you'll owe me a favor."**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Elza poofed Regina and Eli back to the mansion and Regina quickly went around closing all of the windows and curtains before placing a protection spell around the house. Elza personally thought all of this was ridiculous but she was alarmed when she heard the sound of retching outside and a familiar roar. She raced outside to see Regina on her hands and knees, retching painfully into the bushes and the Chernabog flying straight for her.

"Regina!" Elza ran forward, conjuring her sword in her hands and leaped just as the Chernabog was nearly upon her. Her sword pierced the creature's chest and it roared in pain, swinging her around, but she managed to hold on. She glimpsed Eli taking Regina back into the house. With her soulmate safe from harm, she could focus on this beast. She tried wrench her sword free but the Chernabog dropped to the ground and grabbed her leg, crushing it in its grip and threw her sideways.

"Mom!" Eli called to her.

"Stay inside!" she hissed at him, struggling back upright.

The Chernabog tore out her sword and bit it in half, spitting it across the road. That should have been impossible. The beast turned to her next and she unleashed a volley of purple fireballs before letting loose a continuous stream of violet magic. The Chernabog backed away and took to the skies. She thought she'd scared it away until it fell into a steep dive.

Regina and Eli grabbed Elza and pulled her into the protection spell zone just in time. The Chernabog slammed into the invisible wall, roared again and flew off.

"It broke my fucking sword!" Elza roared, ready to run back out there, Reguna held her down with magic as she healed her leg. "Are you alright, Gina? You were sick again, we need to get you to a healer."

"Doctor." Regina said weakly.

Elza looked at the brunette with concern. Regina looked haggard and tired and she looked slightly pale. She got to her feet and pulled Regina up with her. "Come on, let's get you to a _**doctor.**_ Eli, come on!" she didn't want to leave the kid home to deal with the Chernabog in case it came back for whatever reason. He surprised her by coming in through the front door with the pieces of her sword in his arms. "Are you crazy?! That thing could have killed you!"

"Mom, relax." He said. "I know how to run when I need to. It was gone." He lay the sword pieces on the coffee table. "I thought you said it was the most powerful weapon ever created?"

"It's supposed to be unbreakable, I don't know how that thing broke it but we have a bigger problem. We need to get Gina to the hospital now."

Xxxxxxxx

Zelena rushed down the hallway, finding Elza pacing the waiting room and Eli tapping his leg. "Elza, what happened? Is Regina okay?"

"I don't know. They took her back there and won't let me see her." Elza hissed.

"Well, what happened?"

"She got sick and the Chernabog tried to attack her. She's been sick like 4 times already."

"And you wait until now to take her to the doctor?!"

"Don't look at me, she's your sister and she's just as stubborn as me."

"I know." Zelena sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose her."

"You won't. I'm sure Regina is fine."

"Excuse me? Are you with Miss Mills?" One of the doctors asked, coming towards them.

"Yes, is she alright?" Elza asked.

The doctor smiled. "She's in perfect health. I think you might want to talk to her." He lead the way to Regina's room. Regina was currently demanding to be released when they walked in.

"Gigi!" Eli ran across the room and leaped into the bed, hugging Regina tightly.

"How do you feel, Sis?" Zelena asked.

"I'm fine, but they want me to stay for 'observation'." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, Gigi." Eli said.

She kissed his forehead. "Thank you." She looked up at Elza who was strangely quiet. "El, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're okay." Elza smiled and leaned forward to kiss the corner of her lips. "What was wrong with you?"

Regina swallowed hard and straightened herself in the bed. "Can you guys give us a minute please?"

Zelena glanced between them before nodding. "Sure, Eli, why don't me and you go pick something up from cafeteria, or whatever it's called?"

"Okay." Eli said, sliding to the floor and following her out into the hall.

Elza turned to Regina. "Gina, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's nothing bad, unless you take this the wrong way which I think you will." The brunette said. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Elza repeated. "How can you be pregnant? We've been together for-" then it occurred to her, but Regina wouldn't cheat on her. She just wouldn't.

"I didn't cheat on you. Please don't ever think that. I wouldn't ever want anyone but you, El, you know that. I don't know how I got this baby, but it's mine and I want to keep it."

"Did you think I would try to make you give it up?" Elza asked.

"No! I just don't want you to feel betrayed. I would never and you know that. I want us to have this child together, please, I don't want to lose you."

Elza ran her fingers through her hair. "This is a lot to take in."

"I know." Regina sighed. "But I am carrying a child. For all we know it might be yours. There's no telling what magic can do. It wouldn't be anyone else's. You're the only person I've been with since Robin moved in with Marian and that was too long ago. I'm only a few weeks along. Please don't be angry." She begged.

"Regina, I'm not angry. Surprised, but not angry. I could never be angry with you. Would you really have a child with me?"

"Yes." The brunette whispered with a smile. "I know you want more kids."

Elza smiled too. "I don't think you want a thousand kids."

"I'm pretty sure one will destroy my body."

"You'll always be beautiful, Gina." Elza gently wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. She leaned her forehead against Regina's and reached out to touch her stomach.

"This is our happy ending." Regina whispered.

"You know villains don't get one of those."

"Then we'll take one. You, Eli and Zelena are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And Henry of course. As long as we're together, I'm happy. Now, we'll have another child to add to the mix."

"But we still have a Chernabog to kill. That still broke my fucking sword."

"Oh shut up, the sword can be fixed."

Elza kissed her forehead. "I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you too Elza."

"Okay, guys." Zelena said as she and Eli returned. "Well, we have some sandwiches that look like crap. The chicken ones look fine though." She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the grins on the faces of her sister and her lover. "What? What happened? Stop grinning like idiots and tell me."

"Gina's pregnant." Elza said.

"What? That's crazy! That's wonderful!" The redhead nearly screamed.

Eli ran to hug his mom and Regina. "What will that make me?"

"A big brother." Regina answered.

"We need to build the nursery then. Can I help? Will it be a boy or a girl? I hope it'll be a boy. Then I can teach him how to sword fight and play frisbee." He chattered on excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you both." Zelena said, beaming. "So I'm guessing this is a magical baby."

"Yes, I'm the other mother." Elza grinned proudly.

"When are you going to tell Henry?"

"I don't know. I hadn't even thought about that." Regina admitted. "But there will be plenty of time for it." She smiled up at Elza and kissed her lips.

"First I suppose we must deal with out little problem before we can celebrate?" Zelena asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elza leaned against Regina's car as the brunette did the same. Neither had been able to stop smiling or exchanging looks since they received the news. Emma was looking at them funny but neither would tell her what was going on. David and Snow were looking suspicious. Only minutes before, they'd practically begged Emma not to let Ursula and Cruella into town, but the blonde would not be persuaded to change her mind.

"Are you alright?" Elza whispered to Regina.

"I'm fine, for the millionth time." Regina smirked.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"I know." Regina looked up at the sky, searching for signs of the Chernabog, that hadn't shown its face since its attack on Elza yesterday. They surmised that it was recovering from the wounds it had sustained at her hands, but they couldn't remain out in the open for long in case it came back.

Emma answered her phone as it rang and handed it to Elza.

"Hello?"

"Elza, dahling where in bloody hell is the damn town?" Cruella demanded.

"I can see you. Keep going for another 100 yards and stop." The renowned classic Zimmer Golden Spirit, black and white with the signature nameplate of De Vil came into view. Cruella exited the car and Regina tossed a scroll across the line. Cruella smirked and picked it up.

"Welcome to Storybrooke dear." Regina forced a smile as Cruella rolled across the town line. Elza always had a good relationship with the other villains, while she had been too consumed with vengeance to care about anyone else. Except maybe Maleficent, but even that relationship was strained.

"Thank you, Regina. You won't regret it." Cruella winked.

"I love her accent." Elza smirked.

"So where are we going to discuss this Chernabog situation?" Ursula leaned across Cruella to look at Elza. Cruella rolled her eyes and flicked her on the ear, making the other woman rear back.

"Works with dogs, apparently it works with fish too."

"You had to send her to pick me up." Ursula rubbed her ear while glaring at the black and white haired woman.

"Follow us and do try not to kill each other." Elza said.

"I can't promise that my tentacles won't have a mind of their own and strangle her to death on the way."

"Oh do try it dahling and I will blow your head off."

"Just try it, de vil."

Elza rolled her eyes and went to get into Regina's car, followed by the brunette. "You okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine for the millionth and 1st time."

"Is that even how you say that number?"

"I don't know! Just shut up and let me concentrate on driving." Regina started the car and pulled forward, only to slam her foot on the brakes when Elza suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"No reason."

Regina licked her lips and turned as Emma appeared in the window. "What happened?" Regina simply waved the question away.

"Nothing. We'll call you later once we talk to the dog and the fish."

"Okay. And uh, Elza, you still have my phone."

"Sorry dear." Elza handed it to her and Regina could've sworn that Emma left her hand on Elza's for a second too long or she let her finger drag along Elza's in a suggestive way that Regina was not going to tolerate. Before she could fry the blonde however, she cast Elza a shy smile and stepped away from the car. Regina and Elza didn't flaunt their new relationship in public but surely the dumb blonde could see that Elza wasn't interested in her. As if Elza would even entertain the idea of being with her!

"Regina!" Elza's cry brought her out of her thoughts for her to realize that her lap was burning. The entire steering wheel was melted into a liquid pile and was currently dripping all over her lap. She stopped the fire sprouting from her hands and clutched against her chest as Elza fixed the steering wheel and healed her legs. "What's up with you?"

"Emma! How can you not see it?! I know you ignore obvious things because you think too hard, but how can you miss this? If she so much as touches you again, I will kill her!" Regina snapped, eyes blazing purple.

Elza pressed her finger to a point on the back on her neck that sent a sharp stab of pain through her. "Ow!"

"Relax will you? I'm not oblivious to Miss Swan's desires but she should know by now that I'm not interested. As should you. You are the only person I could ever want and you are also the mother of my child. You have no reason to be jealous. I love you and only you, Gina."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. But if she tries anything, I will end her."

"I understand. Now that I think about it, this whole jealous you is kinda hot." Elza smirked, tickling her neck.

"Stop it." Regina huffed. Elza simply grinned and began tickling her stomach. Regna screamed, trying to slide down in the seat and away from Elza's fingers. She'd never laughed out like this since she came to Storybrooke. A car horn behind them interrupted their moment however.

"Can we please leave now?" Ursula leaned out the window to yell.

Regina wiped her eyes and Elza kissed her. "Don't worry about Emma. If you want me to talk to her, I will, but right now…"

"Chernabog, right." Regina started the car again and this time actually managed to start driving. "I love you Elza."

"I love you too, Gina."

Read and review please! A/N: I don't know how plausible that little scene was with Maleficent but she was kind of drunk or something in Enter the Dragon. This will probably not follow the story of Ouat. At all. But please review and let me know what you think. I love suggestions and feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

"I love the colors dahling." Cruella said, looking around Regina's office.

"Thank you." Regina said, sitting down at her desk and shrugging off her coat. She launched a fireball at the fireplace to warm up the office.

Elza sat down on the edge of her desk, swinging her legs and playing with her fingernails.

"So, how are you going to get my singing voice back? And how we supposed to defeat the Chernabog?" Ursula demanded, crossing her arms and sitting down.

"Straight to the point, Ursie, love it." Elza said looking up. "Okay, this Chernabog thing is a lot stronger than first presumed. It broke my sword."

"Truly?" Cruella said in astonishment.

"Indeed. I'm a little pissed about that, as you can imagine, and it tried to kill Gina, so now it has to die. I need your help to resurrect Mal so she can help defeat it. You two know her better than anyone ever did."

"It will take the blood of those who wronged her the most." Regina added. "Sprinkle the blood on Maleficent's ashes, and she will be resurrected. That's where you two come in. We need to know who that is."

"The little princess didn't tell you, dahling?" Cruella asked.

"Snow?" Elza said. "Tell us what?"

"Exactly how we ended up in this world without coming to storybrooke and long before the Dark Curse." Ursula answered. "The prince and princess stole Maleficent's baby and cursed it with great darkness, then put it through a portal so the darkness wouldn't infect the Enchanted Forest. We got pulled in when we tried to stop them."

"But where-" Regina began.

"The Sorceress." Cruella interrupted. "In order for mommy dearest to remove the darkness from her own child, she had to transfer it to another source. She chose Mal's little egg to condemn, already believing it to be a...monster."

Regina looked at Elza and saw the same rage reflected in her eyes that she was now feeling. "How could she do this?"

"Some hero." Elza hissed with hatred. "How could she do that to a child?" Her voice cracked under the immense emotions raging within her.

"That explains why they didn't want you two to enter Storybrooke. This getting out would destroy everything they've worked for. Clearly they'll do anything to keep their secret." Regina murmured.

"Including destroy Mal's ashes." Elza said.

"What does it matter if other people find out?" Ursula asked. "We're the villains, who will care if someone hurts one of us. This town won't care. They'll just think Mal deserved it and that Snow and Charming were doing in the name of the 'greater good.'"

"No one deserves having to lose their child." Elza said with low intensity. "I know what that's like. No one else might not care, but Emma will, and that will break the Little Bird." She smirked. "I think it's time for me to make an entrance. Gina, show our fine guests somewhere to put their things. Anything they want is on me, except Cruella."

"What? I don't get free hospitality?"

"Thousand dollar coats isn't on my budget dear." Elza said. She waved a hand over herself, changing her clothes into a long backless dress with a thigh high slit and a very low neckline accented with diamonds. Six inch diamond studded heels appeared on her feet and her hair turn dark black, except for a single streak of purple.

"Damn dahling." Cruella said. "If only we've met in the Forest, you and I would have had quite a bit of fun."

A tentacle started to snake its way around her leg and Regina nearly growled as she stepped forward and kicked it away.

Ursula smirked. "See you later Angelfish."

"Thank you Ursie." Elza grinned. She kissed Regina on the cheek. "See you in an hour." She threw up her hands, smoking filling the entire room. Elza planted a fierce kiss on Regina's lips under the cover of the smoke before actually disappearing.

Regina waved away the smoke and glared at Ursula. "Don't get any ideas, fish. She's mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow and David laughed as they walked through the door of their apartment. Snow turned to go get Neal from Ruby, when she spotted the werewolf asleep on the couch. Neal was gurgling so she walked into the living room to find her son in Elza's arms. Elza was holding her child, her legs neatly crossed and looking like the old Elza that Snow knew too well.

"Elza, what are you doing?" She demanded.

Elza glanced up at her, but remained mostly fixed on Neal. She held up her hand and Neal reached for her finger. "My, my, what a grip you have, little prince." She cooed at the child.

"Snow, what's going o-" Charming stopped dead at seeing his son in the arms of his worst nemesis. "Elza! Put him do-" He tried to charge her to take back his child when Elza froze him in place.

"Elza, please leave Neal and David alone. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. Let them go." Snow pleaded.

Elza stood up, practically towering over Snow in her heels and gently bounced the boy in her arms. "Sleep little one." She whispered, placing the boy in his crib. She turned to Snow and the other woman paled at the fury in her eyes. Elza released Charming. "I know your secret, Little Bird." She teased.

"What?"

"Cruella and Ursula told me everything."

"You don't understand." Snow said. "We had no choice."

"You had no choice?!" Elza suddenly roared. Neal surprisingly didn't wake up, presumably under a sleeping spell. "You condemned a child to a life of darkness! You stole a child from their mother, after she begged you not to! You destroyed lives!"

"We needed to make sure Emma didn't give in to the darkness. We wanted her to be a hero."

"Do you think little Neal will be a monster?" Elza asked softly, looking back at the baby.

"Of course not." Charming said.

"His parents are!" Elza raged again. "You called Maleficent a monster and said her child would be the same because that's what she was. By that logic, Neal should be a monster too. Why don't I just throw him in a portal like you did Mal's egg?!"

"No! We were going of bring the egg back. We didn't know the apprentice would send it to another land."

"No? My dear Snow, there is nothing you can say that will justify what you have done. The fact that you would even consider stealing a child to curse it shows exactly what kind of monsters you are. There is nothing that you can do that will change the fact that you are not heroes, you're not noble, you're ugly and despicable creatures that I hope spend the rest of eternity in hell for what you've done. I've caused a lot of pain in my lifetime and I own up to it, but the fact that you think you can justify taking a child from their mother actually sickens me. Me, of all people! You are nothing. I wonder what Emma will think of her noble parents after hearing this?"

"You can't tell Emma." Snow said darkly. Elza smirked at the darkness and fire in the smaller woman's eyes.

"Are you threatening me, Little Bird? I don't care how much you want to keep your secret, remember that I could rip your heart out in half a second if I so desired. Speaking of which." Without warning, she slammed her fist into Snow's chest and wrenched out her heart. Charming tried to attack her and she simply blasted him backwards with magic. Elza examined the heart. There was a small spot of blackness, no doubt from when Snow tricked Regina into killing her own mother. But that was it. "You're not even sorry for what you did." Elza whispered. She gave the heart a squeeze and Snow cried out in pain. At this, Elza had no words. She just couldn't understand how someone could do something so terrible and not care. "Dear Little Bird." She said, replacing Snow's heart. "Or should I say, Little Monster, I do sincerely hope you go to hell." She straightened up.

"Please, don't tell Emma." Snow begged as Elza walked towards the door.

"I won't. Maleficent can tell her when she gets back." Elza opened her arms and purple smoke began to spill from her hands, climbing up her body, engulfing her. She became a violet dragon, shrouded in purple mist and flew around the room. Snow cried out in terror before Elza flew out the door.

Ruby and Charming jerked awake and Neal started crying. Snow was unable to do anything but lay there and cry.

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina waved her hand over the ground, drawing together Maleficent's ashes.

"So, you and Elza finally got together, dahling?" Cruella asked, sitting on a rock and lazily swinging her leg.

"Obviously." Regina said.

"It's about time, I say. But even I saw the way the Savior looked at her, and dear Ursula."

"So what?" The brunette snapped. "It's not like they're competition or something."

"I would say they are." Cruella pulled out her phone and began playing candy crush.

Regina rolled her eyes. Elza was hers. Period. She looked up as Ursula walked in and sat next to Cruella. She nearly fried the fish but remembered that jealousy did not become her. The Evil Queen was not envious, of anyone or anything. She had Elza, what more could she want? Absently she put a hand over her stomach.

Elza stalked into the room and walked up behind Regina. She touched the brunette on the shoulder and Regina spun around to receive a kiss on the lips. Elza waved her hand over herself and changed back into the full headed purple Elza in a simple black dress, keeping her heels.

"I almost burned you alive."

Elza smiled. "I wish I could do that to the Little Monster, Snow. Tell me, what's next?"

"Snow will come to destroy the ashes. She can't risk Mal coming back and revealing her secret."

"Then we just wait. She'll probably come tonight. But just to make sure, Ursula and Cruella, go steal something out of Gold's shop to catch their attention."

Ursula sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Mmh hmm, let's go back to the vault, I need some stuff." Elza said.

Regina nodded and poofed them back to the vault. She watched Elza once again retrieve the medallion, wondering what it was supposed to do and her hand unconsciously went to her neck. Her necklace! Where was it?! "Elza!"

"What?!" Elza raced back into the room. "What is it? Is it the baby?!"

"No, my necklace is gone."

Elza let out a sigh of relief. "I'll buy you another necklace, Gina."

"You don't understand. It used to be yours. I've had it since before the Curse. I need it."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel like you're here with me." Regina said, looking around.

Elza smiled and magically made the necklace appear in her hand. "This?"

"Yes!" Regina quickly grabbed it and put it back on, letting out a sigh of relief. "This had got me through a lot more than I would care to admit." She whispered. She glanced at her neck. "Did you enchant this?"

"A long time ago." Elza answered, putting her arms around Regina and pulling her close. "I enchanted it so that as long as you wore it, my magic would never hurt you, intentionally or accidentally. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, Gina."

Regina smiled and kissed her lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime, dear." Elza returned the kiss with an extra bit of passion and fire. She backed Regina against the wall and kissed her again.

"Elza, dear, I would love for to take you right now, but we have bigger fish to fry." Regina panted.

"Was that an intentional barb at Ursula?"

"Happy accident."

Xxxxxxx

Snow and Charming proved predictable as always. After Charming had searched Cruella's car and found the box, the villains returned to the tunnels to await the heroes arrival, which didn't take long.

Ursula easily knocked Snow and Charming off their feet with a slap of her tentacles. Cruella stepped forward with a knife and sliced each of their palms, the blood dripping onto Maleficent's ashes.

"What did you do?" Snow demanded.

"Did you honestly think we needed some silly trinket from Gold's shop for this? We needed something with a little more kick." Cruella answered, rejoining the others.

"The blood of those who wronged her the most." Regina said, watching as Maleficent was resurrected.

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Maleficent took a deep breath and smiled. "It's good to be back."

"Good to have you." Elza smirked, holding out the medallion. Mal took it and put it on, her eyes dilated and her irises glowing with dragon fire.

"That's good. Now, on to the ass kicking for taking my child!" Maleficent roared, turning to the Charmings.

"Maleficent wait!" Snow cried as the dragon slammed her fist into Charming's stomach, knocking him back against the wall with a sickening thud. She turned to Snow and wrapped her hand around her throat, and slammed her against the wall with a loud crunch. "Please, mercy." Snow pleaded weakly.

"Mercy?! Did I not plead with you when you stole my baby? I begged for mercy and you called my baby a monster, you bitch."

"Please, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies, little princess. I want your head." She released Snow, only to nearly take her head off with a hard swing of her staff. Charming attempted to defend his wife as she crumpled to the ground, but Mal hit him with a blast of her staff without even turning to look.

Emma stepped forward and was met with resistance from Ursula, wrapping her tentacles around her in a death grip. The blonde struggled but couldn't break free. "Elza, do something!"

Elza grinned. "I am. I'm laughing."

Maleficent continued to inflict damage on the Charmings. They were now cowering in a corner, broken and bloodied, pleading for mercy from the Dragon Queen. Elza watched Mal's eyes burn as she prepared to breathe fire. As much as she wanted to watch the annoying little monster and her pet husband die, there were bigger things at stake. They needed to take out the Chernabog, and do so now. At the last moment, she stepped forward and simply tilted Mal's head upward. The blonde's mouth erupted with fire and the blast was too powerful for her to simply close her mouth. The roof of the cavern was assaulted with dragon fire, scalding and burning the rock, some of it molting.

"What the hell?!" Maleficent snapped.

"Look, we didn't bring you back to kill the idiots, as much as I would love to see that. We need to defeat the Chernabog and we need your help. I know you want your revenge on these two, who doesn't? But think about this: she stole your child and you didn't get a chance to raise it. You didn't get to hear their first words or see their first steps. You didn't get to hold them as they cried and comfort them when they were scared. Neither did I. Neither did she. Because she took your baby, she lost hers, and she felt the same pain you did. None of us can get those lost years back, no matter how much we want to. Karma truly is a bitch. For her, there is a special place in hell, I will go there myself just to make sure it happens, but there's also one for the Chernabog. Now that thing, broke my sword, and you know how powerful it was, you helped to create it. If it can break a sword forged by dragon fire, then its strength is unimaginable, and we need to destroy it. Help me, and I will help you find your baby."

"You would do that?" Mal asked.

"In a heartbeat."

The dragon took a deep breath, glaring at Snow and Charming. "I do owe you a favor. Fine, I'll help you."

Elza nodded. "Then let's get back to the office and come up with a battle plan." She looped her arm through Regina's. Ursula released Emma and stepped forward next to Cruella. Regina transported them all to the office where unsurprisingly, Eli was waiting.

"I do believe I told you to stay at the mansion with Z." Elza said sternly.

Zelena appeared behind her son. "The Chernabog was flying near the house so we decided to come here and wait for you."

Elza nodded to her and walked into the office, Regina and the other villains following.

"Oh my gods!" Eli exclaimed.

"I'm guessing this is your son." Mal said. "And you must be the Wicked Witch."

"Zelena."

The dragon looked down at Eli with a raised eyebrow at his awestruck look and offered her hand, which he gladly shook.

"You're really Maleficent?" He asked.

"Indeed. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes please!"

"No please!" Regina said. "You can't change into a dragon in here, you'll destroy my office."

"Come on Gigi!" Eli begged.

"Gigi." Ursula and Cruella snickered, earning a glare from the brunette.

Mal smirked and raised her arm, changing it into a dragon's and flexed her talons. She even allowed the boy to touch it before changing it back. Elza smiled as she watched the exchange. Mal looked at the fireplace and spat a small flame into the midst, causing it to erupt in fire.

"That's so cool!" Eli said.

"Eli." said Elza. "Meet Ursula, the Sea Witch and Cruella DeVil."

Eli stepped forward and shook each of their hands. He grinned when Ursula wiggled a tentacle at him.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Regina said as each of the villains found themselves a place to sit.

Mal removed her horned helmet, releasing long golden curls and summoned a glass of wine for herself. "What plan do we need? You want me to fight the Chernabog. I'll kill the bastard."

"You'll kill the bastard that broke one of the most powerful weapons in existence like it was nothing?" Regina asked. Mal sighed and sipped her wine.

"Do we even know why it's here, dahling?" Zelena asked.

"No." Elza answered.

"It wants the heart with the darkest potential." Maleficent said. "I.e, your savior."

"It wants Emma? But her magic is as pure as it can be, she's the product of True Love." Regina said.

"Only because Snow White went to extreme lengths to make it so. But Emma's heart still has **potential** for great darkness. What was already there, was just removed. The Chernabog wants to eat her heart."

"Then we should use her as bait. Maybe it will eat her and go away. Or we can just let it eat her whether it goes away or not." Ursula muttered.

"No one has to die except the Chernabog." Regina said firmly.

"Obviously it's too powerful to kill." Zelena voiced. "Maybe we could send it through a portal?"

"Maybe, but to open another one we'd need a huge amount of magic. We got lucky last night since we only had to send a cat through it before. An entire Chernabog would be quite difficult."

Eli suddenly looked up. "The Chernabog is a magical creature, right?"

"It's safe to say that it is." Elza said.

"And this is the Land of No Magic, correct?"

"Are you just stating the obvious?" Cruella asked.

"No, if magic only exists in Storybrooke in this land, then we just need to kick the Chernabog out of Storybrooke."

"The town line." Regina smirked. "Of course. Excellent work, Eli." The boy beamed proudly and Elza smiled. "We need to get it across the town line. Without magic, it can't exist."

"So we're back to using Emma as bait?" Ursula asked.

"If it's after Emma, why did it attack Gina?" Elza said with a wary look at the soon to be mother of her child.

"Don't know, don't care." Regina answered. "All that matters is, it's going to die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal flew by overhead, claws and teeth locked in the Chernabog. Elza and Ursula sped to the town line in the car where Zelena and Regina were waiting. They got out of the car and turned to watch as Mal shredded the Chernabog's arm.

"You ready Ursula?" Elza asked, conjuring a spear in her hand. Regina magically produced a golden chain to attach to it.

"Ready." Ursula said, letting all of her tentacles stretch out around her. They grew longer and thicker as Elza conjured another spear and chain.

"Now Mal!"

Maleficent gave a powerful thrust of her wings, tearing herself free of the Chernabog's grasp. Elza launched each spear, both of them finding their mark in the Chernabog's wings. Ursula launched her tentacles upward to wrap themselves around the creature's legs. Zelena grabbed one chain and Elza grabbed the other. Using magic to increase their strength, they ripped the wings off the beast and Ursula yanked it to the ground. She let out a screech of pain as it began to tear its way free. It unleashed a thunderous roar and knocked her and Zelena to the side. Elza conjured a sword in her hand, rolled beneath a swing of it's arm and lodged it in the beast's leg, eliciting a cry of pain. For it, she received a hard backwards kick that sent her flying.

Regina looked up as Mal came back, savagely attacking the Chernabog's head from above. Black smoke poured out of its mouth and she was forced to flee from the black pull.

"Okay, big fella, guess it's just you and me." Regina said, launching a few fireballs that did nothing but push it in the opposite direction they wanted. "Shit!" Then she heard the squealing of tires and barely managed to dive into a nearby before the one and only Cruella DeVil slammed her car into the Chernabog and sent it flying backwards across the town line.

"That's how it's done, dahling." She high fived Eli as he appeared from the back seat. "Best Queen of darkness, right here."

Maleficent landed next to the car and shifted back to her human form. "All you did was kidnap puppies."

"And I get to walk around in a fabulous fur coat while you're stuck wearing that ghastly thing with horns. Regina! Be a dear and fix my car, will you?"

Mal rolled her eyes and looked across the town line. The Chernabog was indeed gone, but her daughter was out there. And she was going to find her.

"Eli, what the hell are you doing in that car?!" She turned her head as Elza grabbed her son and hugged him.

"You're bleeding." He said, seeing the trickle of blood along the side of her head.

"That's nothing, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Cruella was really careful."

Elza gave him a yeah right look. She turned around, searching for Regina and magically transported herself directly in front of the brunette as she vomited into the bushes. "Are you alright, Gina? You didn't get hit, did you?"

"Of course not." Regina scoffed. She cleaned herself up and was swept into her soulmates arms.

"I love you, Gina. I'll try to do better with protecting you."

"My love, there is a reason you were my finest warrior. You are fearless and courageous and I love you for it. Don't ever try to change anything about you."

"Then you don't either." Elza replied.

Zelena stood up. "I do believe some sort of celebration is in order for this. The villains saving the day is a rather good occasion to drink, yes?"

"Yeah!" Eli agreed. "Who needs heroes?!"

Read and review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Elza smiled, watching the group of villains party it up. Regina was sitting next to her, scowling and muttering about who was going to clean up the mess, but Elza assured her everything was fine and that she would if she needed to. Eli was laughing and talking to Cruella and Mal, who'd both taken a liking to the boy. Zelena and Ursula were alternating between taking shots and dancing.

"Are you okay, Gina?" Elza asked, standing up.

"I'm fine, El. I could use a drink, but of course I can't." Regina replied.

Elza smirked. "I'll take some for you." She walked over to the makeshift bar and fixed herself a round of shots. "Everyone, since my lovely woman, Gina, cannot partake in the alcoholic activities of the evening, I will be taking them for her. Ursie, Z," she raised a shot glass and they raised their own before all three knocked them back.

She sighed as the doorbell rang and took another shot before going to open it, pushing Regina back down when she started to get up. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the heroes of Storybrooke, come to grace the lowly villains with their presence. How may I help the royal Charming clan on this fine Chernabog free evening?"

"We wanted to thank you." Emma said. "For getting rid of the Chernabog."

"None required, dear." Elza smirked.

"Are you drunk?" Snow asked with a slight curl of her lip.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there."

"Excuse me." Ruby said, pushing her way past the Charmings. "Am I late?"

"Red?" Snow said.

"Not at all, dearie." Zelena appeared behind Elza and took the werewolf's hand, pulling her inside.

"What's going on?"

"A party, little princess." Elza answered.

"What's Red doing here?"

"Well." Elza said. "Perhaps she was tired of watching all of you go about your happy little lives with your children and true loves and happy endings, and decided she wanted one of her own. The poor dear saw herself as a monster, but Z managed to talk some good sense into her and the pair have formed a bond. She's more than welcome here with us, we all know the feeling of being hated and feared, even when the feeling comes from within."

"Why wouldn't she come and talk to us?" Charming asked.

"Who knows?" Elza said. "If only Pan were here, then it'd be a party. He was really cute." She smiled absently, enjoying some random memory of meeting the man/boy when she refocused on the Charmings. "If that will be all, I must go." She looked behind her. "It would seem Ursula and Eli have convinced Regina to dance, and that my dear, is a sight not worth missing."

Eli appeared in front of her, shoving his mother backwards. "Only villains and awesome people allowed." He said politely to the Charmings before slamming the door. "Come on and look at Gigi dance!" He said, pulling his mother back towards the party.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elza was up early the next morning despite the infernal throbbing in her head. The Chernabog was defeated, now she had to pay the villains their dues, starting with Ursula. She quickly dressed in jeans, boots, a shirt and her purple leather jacket and made her way down to the docks, running into Emma along the way.

"Hey Elza, how was your party?"

"Wonderful." Elza said, pulling up her hood against the morning chill.

"Where are you off to?"

"Your ex boyfriend's boat."

"Hook doesn't have the Jolly Roger anymore."

"No he does not. I do." She held up her hand and the Jolly Roger appeared in her hand, in a bottle.

"Where did you-"

"I stole it, dear. Are you really that surprised?" Elza asked, tossing the ship into the water. She held up her hand again, shooting purple magic at the small ship. The water began swirling around it, covering it in a liquid dome, growing larger and larger until it dispersed and the Jolly Roger was back to its full size. Elza made a bridge of water to walk across, and Emma hesitantly followed her. "You know you don't have to accompany me, right?" Elza asked, walking below deck.

"Yes, but maybe I like being around you." Emma said.

Elza paused, remembering what Regina said about Emma's crush on her. "Emma, dear, tell me you don't have a crush on me." She said finally, searching through Hook's things.

"What if I told you I did?" Emma asked coyly.

"Then your affection and attention would be sorely wasted. I am quite...taken." Elza scowled as she continued to search through the captain's quarters.

"By who?" Emma demanded.

"Regina, dear. Regina is my soulmate. Did you not realize that when she brought me back by giving me half of her heart?"

"But-"

"No buts, my dear." Elza spotted a small compartment in the desk and went to open it, but it was locked. Annoyed, she yanked off the lock and tore open the door. Inside was a seashell, the object of Elza's quest. She took it out and put it in her pocket. "All done." She turned to leave and narrowly avoided colliding with Emma as the blonde made what appeared to be an attempt to kiss her. Elza put a hand on her forehead, leaning away. "Regina is also the mother of my child."

"I thought James was Eli's father?"

"He is. I'm not talking about Eli. I'm talking about the child she's carrying now."

"Regina's pregnant?"

"That is simply another way of saying exactly what I just said." Elza turned to leave.

"So you and her are together?"

"Obviously." She threw up her hands, transporting them back to the dock and waved her hand, returning the Jolly Roger to a ship in a bottle. "Return that to Hook, will you?" She tossed the ship to Emma and transported herself back home.

Everyone was awake and dining around the kitchen table.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked as she sat down at the kitchen island. The brunette placed a plate of food in front of her and she happily dug in, ignoring the question. Once she was finished, she produced a small trident from her pocket using magic.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"My gift to Ursula for helping with the Chernabog." Elza answered, presenting the sea witch with the shell. "Don't try to open it just yet. Your father used it to trap your voice inside, so we need something to match his power. I.e, your Uncle Poseidon's trident that I...found." Regina rolled her eyes. She held up the tiny trident and it quickly grew in size and power. "Using blood magic, this trident should be able to return your voice to you." She waved it over the shell and a tiny tendril of pink light began to snake it's way out of the shell. A light voice was able to heard as the tendril made its way to Ursula's voice, restoring it to her once more. Ursula burst singing at the top of her lungs, filling the entire mansion with beautiful song.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ursula cried, hugging Elza. "Thank you, Angelfish."

"Not a problem, Ursie."

Ursula and Eli went into the living room, singing and dancing, as the sea witch rejoiced in having her long lost voice returned to her.

"And now Mal, I'm gonna help you find your daughter." Elza said.

"Thank you." Mal said quietly. "But what if-"

"No!" Elza snapped, surprising everyone. "No buts, ifs, maybes. We're going to find your daughter and you will have a happy ending. We all deserve one, do we not? We just killed a fucking Chernabog, we deserve some sort of compensation. You should never have lost your baby, and I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you."

Mal smiled and dipped her head.

"But first, if you don't mind, I need an aspirin."


	17. Chapter 17

Elza sighed and knocked on the door of the Little Monster and looked down at Henry when he opened it.

"Hey Elza." He said.

"Where is your mother, Henry? I need to ask her something." She looked up when she heard soft arguing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you had a crush on Elza! Of all people, why did it have to be her?!" Snow said.

"I don't really have to explain myself to a lying baby snatcher and because you think she's like the devil's daughter or something." Emma countered, sitting down on the couch.

"Wrong, dear." Elza said, leaning against the doorway. "I'm his mistress." She smirked.

"What do you want, Elza?" Charming demanded.

"Oh do relax, farmer. I'm not here to cause trouble. I came to speak with Emma, about something very important." Elza expected resistance since she'd just dashed the girl's hopes for love earlier this morning, but Emma hopped right up and walked with her back outside. "About this morning-"

"You don't have to explain. I should've known that you and Regina were...together." Emma said, hugging herself. "You are perfect for each other." She was clearly still upset by this but didn't want to talk about it. Elza was in no mood to argue.

"Yes, well, I require your assistance in finding someone, Regina tells me you're good at that."

Emma nodded. "I was a bail bondsperson, before all of this. Finding people was part of the job. Who do you need found?"

"Maleficent's daughter. A girl named Lillith Page. Lily."

Emma's eyes widened and she looked like she'd seen a ghost, "Lily? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gold used a spell to help us. Why, do you know who she is?"

"I do. We were friends when we were younger. I can't believe she's Maleficent's daughter."

"Yes, I need to find her. Mal wants to bring her home. Get her happy ending."

"You taking my job?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Elza laughed. "As if. I have to go meet Regina at the hospital but I'll see you later to discuss finding Lily."

"Hospital?" Emma said. "Is Regina alright?"

"Oh she's fine, just pregnant." Elza waved her hand, poofing herself to the hospital front doors. Regina jumped when she walked into the waiting room and touched her shoulder. "You're tired." She said matter of factly, taking the clipboard from Regina and looking over it.

"A little bit." Regina sighed, laying her head on her shoulder. "Maybe you should stop keeping me up every night."

"You haven't exactly been complaining, your majesty." Elza retorted.

"Why would I? You are quite adept and insatiable at what you do."

Elza smiled and kissed her head. "Come on. The sooner we get you checked out, the sooner you can get home and take a nap."

Regina sniffed and stood up. The brunette was examined and everything seemed to be in order. She was advised to take a multivitamin and to get some more rest. Elza stopped to the store to get the vitamins before they made their way home. Ursula was singing softly in the kitchen, Mal was lounging in front of the fireplace and Cruella was playing angry birds on the couch next to her.

"When did my house become the bed and breakfast?" Regina asked as Elza followed her upstairs. They passed by Zelena's door and both were sure they could hear moaning coming from within, no doubt from a certain werewolf. "Oh gods." Regina said. Elza smirked as they walked into the room and called Eli to check on him. She closed the door and raised a shield around the room to block out noise.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Elza asked, removing Regina's shoes and coat.

"I'm fine." Regina sighed. She shrugged out of her slacks and silk shirt, magically placing both in the hamper.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elza asked, watching her soulmate change into a comfortable black dress and crawl into bed.

"El, I'm fine. You should go and find Lily, I'll be fine for a few hours."

Elza walked forward and kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'll be back soon. If you need anything-"

"Call, I know, dear. Go." Regina smiled, already drifting off.

Elza smiled at her sleeping lover and exited the room, leaving the spell up so she wouldn't be woken up and made her way downstairs. "Well, Mal, we have a bit of a lead on Lily. Emma knows her and she thinks she can find her. I'll meet up with her later to see if she found anything."

Mal nodded. "Thank you. Again."

"No problem." Elza collapsed next to Cruella. "So, Miss DeVil, what can I do to pay you for your help with the Chernabog? A winning lottery ticket? 101 Dalmatian puppies for another coat?"

"My happy ending is a little more complicated than finding a lost babe, dahling." Cruella said, still focused on her game. "Let me know when you find the dragonling and then we can talk."

"Okay." She looked up as Eli walked into the house and sat down next to her. "Hey kid, how was Paige's house."

"Fun." He said simply.

She narrowed her eyes at him but eventually shrugged and turned to the others. "I think Gina wants you guys out of her house."

"Why?" Eli asked. "They're like family now. And villains have to stick together." He said, earning smiles from the other Queens.

"Sure we have room but the house is getting pretty crowded and with Regina being pregnant and her already volatile temper, that's a bad combination. Then when the baby comes, and Lily- there just won't be enough room."

"We can't let them stay in a hotel or something. Wait a minute. Come with me, Mom." Eli said, dragging his mother into the backyard. "What if we build them houses?"

"What?"

"You can use your magic. We can build Mal a house that's big and open so she and Lily can use their dragon form and Cruella can have a mansion and we can make Ursula a house under the sea."

Elza smiled. "How about you draw me some pictures of theses houses and I'll see what I can do?"

Eli grinned. "Thanks Mom."

"Wait, don't go upstairs. Z and Red are...busy." She waved her hand and produced some paper and art supplies on the outdoors table. "Stay outside, it's a beautiful day."

"Wait, I have to call Hansel and Gretel, they'll want to help. And Paige, she can draw. It's going to be amazing, Mom." He said excitedly, racing back into the house.

She smiled and made her way to the sheriff's office. Emma was on the computer and Charming was glaring daggers at Will Scarlet as he sat on the bed in his cell. "Have too much whiskey, Mr. Scarlet?"

"Not at all Miss Elza. I have been unjustly persecuted and incarcerated against me will." He said, smirking.

"You broke into the library again, Scarlet." Charming snapped.

"How much is his bail?" Elza asked.

"You're going to pay it?" Charming asked.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have asked." Elza said.

"When did you get into town, Miss Elza?" Will asked. "I didn't even recognize you with all the purple. The streak is over?"

"It would appear so and where have you been? I've been back in town for almost 3 months now." Elza smiled and clasped his forearm as he stepped out of the cell and Charming handed him back his belongings. Elza waved her hand, magically conjuring a picture of a beautiful blonde, the Red Queen, the reason Will Scarlet had broken into the library. Except this picture was no picture from a storybook, it was a portrait, intricately drawn so as to show every detail of Anastasia's face. "Stay out of trouble, Will."

Will nodded, staring at the picture in awe. "I can't pay you for this."

"You won't have to. Think of it as a gift." Elza flashed a genuine smile and the thief bowed deeply at the waist, kissing her hand before leaving the station.

"Who was that in the picture?" Charming asked.

"His True Love." Elza turned to Emma. "Anything new?"

"Actually yes, I have an address. We can leave whenever you want."

"Speaking of which, can I even leave Storybrooke?"

"I would think so." Emma said. "I know Maleficent can't, but I don't know about you. That's a good question."

"One we need an answer to immediately. Someone should go with you when you go to get Lily."

"Regina can leave." Charming pointed out.

"She's also pregnant and I'm not about to let her out there without her magic, and she can't carry around a sword and she's never shot a gun before."

"Regina can take care of herself. She has a mean right hook. Trust me, I know."

"I'm aware of it, I taught it to her. But still, I would rather I go than her."

"Then let's get to the town line to see if you can cross."

Elza nodded and poofed them there. She was a little afraid of stepping across the line and then dying or something and leaving Regina alone. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting Regina in such a way. "Do you have the scroll?" She glanced at Emma, who nodded and she stepped up to the bright orange line and slowly reached her hand through it. She felt the shift in her magic but nothing else happened. She took a deep breath and stepped across. Nothing happened.

"It worked!" She looked behind her, seeing only an empty road. "Emma?" The scroll appeared out of nowhere and she took it to step back across the line.

"It worked." Emma said.

"Yeah. I have to admit, I wasn't sure it would." Elza smiled.

"Well, it did, and you're alright. Now what?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, after I talk to Mal and Regina about this. I don't think Gina will be too happy about me leaving, but we don't have much of a choice. Thank you, Emma." She said sincerely, offering her hand. "I would hug you, but Gina might kill me."

Emma nodded and shook her hand. "I understand. She's a lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky woman."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elza walked into the room, smiling at the sight of a still sleeping Regina. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, so beautiful. Regina opened one eye and smiled as she caught sight of her. "Hey, you've been busy today."

"Yeah." Elza said, getting undressed and climbing into bed. She put her arm around Regina and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Did you find Lily?" Regina asked, threading their fingers together.

"Yes. Emma has an address and I think we should leave the day after tomorrow or tomorrow to bring her home."

"We? You and Emma?" Regina immediately sat up. "Hell no!"

"Regina-"

"No, absolutely not. You are not going anywhere near her. No, this is not going to happen."

"Regina," Elza sighed, pulling her back down and wrapping both arms around her. "Why does this upset you so much? You know you are the only woman I will ever want. You are stunning to me, in every way. No one will ever be as good as you in my eyes, so stop being jealous. You're too good for that. This is strictly about bringing Lily home and getting her and Mal their happy endings, nothing more." She looked into Regina's eyes.

"So I have no say in this?" Regina asked quietly.

"Of course you do. You are still my queen and I still bow to you, gladly, because you are who you are. If you don't want me to go, then fine. But we have to get someone else to go with Emma. And it's not going to be you."

"I am inclined to agree about the last part." Regina sighed. "What if you can't cross the town line?"

"Already tried that this afternoon."

"What? You could've died?! Or been hurt, or worse! Why would you do that?!"

"Because I want to help a friend. And you know what I will do to help my friends." Elza leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I know what I'm doing, Gina. Nothing and no one will keep me from your arms. Believe that." She said deeply, eyes burning with conviction.

Regina pulled her arms free and grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. Elza's tongue begged for entrance and she was only too happy to let her in. She moaned as her clothes disappeared and naked flesh was allowed to touch. "I love you so much." She said softly, pressing their foreheads together. "You are my everything, Elza. I can't lose you."

"You won't." Elza whispered. "I'm never leaving you again. I will always be with you, Gina." She smiled and kissed Regina again.

"Leave tomorrow." Regina sighed. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

"Okay." Elza bent to kiss Regina's belly. "And I'll be back as soon as possible, for the both of you."

Regina smiled, feeling her heart twist with bittersweetness. Hopefully they would find Lily quickly and they could go back to being a family. But Elza still had to pay Cruella, and there was no telling what she wanted.

Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

"I love you. Hurry back." Regina said, kissing Elza good bye.

"I love you too, Gina." Elza smiled and kissed her forehead. She bent to look at Regina's stomach. "Be good for your mother. Don't give her any trouble while I'm gone." Regina smiled as Elza turned to hug Eli. "Take care of Regina for me, Little Beastie."

"Okay, I promise I will. Gigi is safe with me and the others. We'll protect her." Elza smiled and kissed his forehead. "I put something in your bag for you too. Tell me what you think when you get home."

"Okay, I will." Elza straightened and nodded to Zelena, Ursula and Cruella before stepping up to Maleficent. "We're going to bring her home Mal. Don't worry about a thing."

"I'm not." Mal smiled. "If anyone can do this, it's you."

Elza nodded and walked up to the bug. "Try not to miss me too much." She grinned as she climbed inside.

Emma looked up at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elza looked around the disgusting hallway, filled with inebriated bodies and cockroaches, as they followed the old man to an apartment. "Why did me and Gina waste time designing Storybrooke when we could've just stuck you guys in a place like this?" She punched one guy as he tried to touch her.

"Lily's been gone for a while. Heard she was dead. No one cared, she was a bit of a loner, a loser."

Emma suddenly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "She was loved dearly." She hissed. "Learn respect, she was not a loser and you better hope she's not dead." She released him when Elza put a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, relax." She said, stepping around them and easily kicked open the door of the apartment.

"There's nothing here." Emma said.

"She can't be dead. Mal should have her happy ending." Elza sighed.

"There's another place we could try. She might not actually be dead. That guy looked just as high as everyone else around here." Emma suggested.

"Maybe." Elza looked around the empty apartment and something shiny caught her attention. A tiny fragment stuck in a floorboard.

"What's that?"

"A piece of a dragon egg. She was here."

They exited the building and made their way to the next destination but found nothing there either.

Elza sighed as she sat down in the booth of the small coffee shop. Emma sat across from her.

"Maybe we could get a hotel room for the night and try another place tomorrow. I might have somewhere else we could try." Emma suggested.

Elza nodded and thanked the waitress for her coffee. She took a sip and looked down at her phone as Emma stood up to leave.

**Any good news?** Regina texted.

Elza texted back **no**.

**What happened?**

**Dead ends. One even suggested Lily might be dead. Don't tell Mal.**

"Elza!" Emma screamed, coming back inside. "I found Lily. Come on." The blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Lily is Starla, the waitress. I have her address."

Elza smiled. "Nice work, Savior."

Emma grinned proudly as they roared out of the parking lot.

Lily's house turned out to be a rundown looking trailer with the yard being covered in all kinds of junk. Emma easily picked the lock on the front door. The inside was clean but bare of anything that would suggest she'd had a husband and kids.

"Told you she lied." Emma called.

"Um, Emma. I think you should check out the bedroom." Elza said, looking at the wall of storybook characters that Lily had created.

"This is crazy." Emma whispered.

"This is bullshit. Where the hell am I?" Elza demanded.

"So you're upset that you didn't make it on her hit list?"

"I should be up here somewhere." Elza pouted, but turned as she heard the roar of an engine outside. "Dammit, she's in the car! The scroll is in there!" Both of them raced outside just in time to see Lily roar off in the bug.

Emma quickly pulled the tarp off another car and broke the window to get inside.

"Ooh, let me drive." Elza said, dragging her into the passenger dear and leaping across the hood to get into the drivers seat.

"Regina taught you how to drive right?"

"Of course not." Elza grinned. "Cruella did."

A minute later she pulled up next to Lily and rammed into the side of the bug.

"Be careful with my car." Emma cautioned, gripping the door and seat with white knuckles.

"Will you relax? I've seen like a ton of racing movies with Eli." Elza said.

"You know they're not really driving cars."

"Really? Wow, this world is so strange." Elza smiled, hitting the gas pedal to veer ahead of Lily. She yanked on the wheel, screeching to a stop as she spun in front of the bug and cut it off, narrowly avoiding a head on collision.

Emma quickly got out of the car to follow Lily.

"Cruella would be so proud." Elza stepped half of the car to find Emma and Lily in an all out brawl in the street. She sighed and looked into the back of the car, pulling out a shovel. "I swear, it's like I'm surrounded by children." She started towards the angry women just as Emma kicked Lily away and pulled out her gun.

"Go ahead, do it. You'll be doing us both a favor." Lily hissed.

"Emma." Elza cautioned.

"Kill me, you know if you let me go then I will find your Storybrooke and I will destroy everything, all that you love, it's what I do. Because of your parents, it's all I'm capable of."

Emma cocked the gun.

"Emma! Do not do this! Trust me, it's not worth it. Killing her would be a step down a dark road, a road that I've walked a long time with Regina. Put down the gun."

"She threatened my family." Emma said.

"Yeah, but we both know she can't get into Storybrooke without the scroll. Put it down." Elza slowly walked towards the blonde. Lily was on her knees, appearing unafraid.

"Lily, your mother wants you to come home. She sent us to find you."

"What?" Lily asked, without turning her head from the gun.

"Emma, put down the damn gun!" Lily moved to grab it and it fired.

Pain exploded in Elza's leg, but she didn't falter as a haze of rage passed over her. She angrily tossed the shovel and it cracked both women across the head, effectively knocking both out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Emma slowly opened her eyes. Her head was ringing and throbbing like hell. She noticed the cup of water and aspirin on a nearby table and quickly popped a couple in her mouth and washed them down. She looked around. She seemed to be back in Lily's house, laying across the couch. Lily herself was nowhere to be seen but Elza was sitting on the floor with a lamp sitting next to her and what looked like a first aid kit. She'd changed out of her jeans and was wearing black short shorts so she'd have better access to her wound. Then she remembered.

"Elza! I'm so sorry." She tried to sit up and face the other woman and barely managed to do so.

"Relax Miss Swan, i have been shot before." Elza said without looking up as she began to stitch up her own wound with a skill that surprised the blonde.

"You had magic before."

"I didn't always have magic, sometimes I had to make due. Besides, Regina's the one who's gonna kick your ass when we get back to Storybrooke." Elza cut the thread and put the needle back into the first aid kit. She pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "What is this?"

"It stops infections and stuff. Were you hurt bad?" Emma asked with concern.

"It was just a graze. I've felt worse." Elza said nonchalantly, pouring the alcohol onto her leg. Emma expected her to scream or jump or something, but she just sat there. "It says it's supposed to burn. It stung, but is that it?"

"You have a high tolerance for pain." Emma said, slightly in awe.

"I was a soldier, a general, in the Evil Queen's army. What did you expect?"

"Where's my gun?" Emma asked.

"In the trashcan, in pieces. I couldn't have you getting angry again and shooting the dragonling. Mal would kill me, then kill you. Then Regina would kill her and probably kill your parents. Then the town would be upset and Ursula would drown half of Storybrooke. Then Zelena would set the other half on fire and Cruella might run over a few people in her car. I think it's best the gun remain where it is, yes?"

"After that frightening little story, I'm inclined to agree." Emma said. "I really am sorry."

"Please stop apologizing, it's getting annoying." Elza still did not look up as she packed the first aid kit and pushed it across the floor.

"Where's Lily?"

"In her bed, unconscious." Elza leaned towards her bag and opened it and began rifling through it.

"Is she alright?" Emma asked.

"She was hit just as hard as you, dear. I'm perfectly capable of incapacitating someone without killing them."

"You carried us all the way here?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I carried you to the car and I carried you out of the car, but otherwise, no, I drove you here. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, what's next?"

"We take Lillith to Storybrooke, obviously. I promised Mal I'd bring her home."

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Lily asked, stepping out of her room, holding her head.

"I could always knock you out again, dear." Elza grinned up at her before pulling out a folder titled Family.

"What's that?" Emma asked curiously.

Elza smiled. "A gift from my son." She opened the folder and the first picture was titled Maleficent and Lily: Dragons of Storybrooke. It depicted a great valley, lush and beautiful with two dragons flying over it, towards a setting sun. There was a black spot in the distance that made her frown in confusion. She turned to the next page which had a close up of the black spot, which were the ruins of a great castle. There were outer walls that were open to the sky, the stone cracked and filled with vegetation so that it was almost like a garden. Clearly Eli had spent a lot of thought on creating this home. The third picture was a great house that looked like a cross between a mansion and a castle. It was so intricately drawn that it took Elza's breath away. "By the gods, Eli."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Elza ignored her and handed the pictures to Lily. She turned to the others and almost laughed at the pristine white mansion that he'd drawn for Cruella, with its dalmation spotted sidewalk and a great red door on the garage and Cruella's car sitting in the driveway. The next picture was one drawn of the interior, which was a typical Cruella DeVil design. The furniture was slightly old fashioned and mostly dark red or black. The lamps were all white, as was the giant staircase leading up to the second floor. Two dalmations were seated on either side of the staircase, one with a red collar and one with a blue one. She wasn't exactly sure if they were supposed to be real or statues. There were various servants and butlers drawn as well, ready to wait on Cruella hand and foot.

"Eli drew those?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. He wanted the others to have houses because Regina thought hers was getting crowded." She smiled. "He certainly put a lot of effort into them. He loves them so much."

"This is supposed to be me and my mom?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Elza answered. "He adores your mother, and the Mistress of all Evil is surprisingly good with children. You two should never have been separated."

"No thanks to her parents." Lily said with a glance at Emma.

"You know I had no more control over that than you did." Emma said, rising to her feet.

"Sit!" Elza suddenly roared and both women quickly sat down. "I'm tired of this. Yes Lily, Emma's parents are despicable for what they did, but in the end, they got what they deserved. They lost their child too. To tell you the truth, I hate them myself, but this isn't about Snow White and Prince Charming, this is about you and Mal. Maleficent, your mother who is trying her hardest to right a serious wrong. She wants to be with you. Don't let your hatred for the idiots cloud your judgement. You both deserve a happy ending and you both deserve each other."

"And you are?" Lily asked.

"Elza, The former Evil Queen's second. I employed your mother's help to defeat an evil monster, and in payment, I am to bring you home, to her. Maleficent hasn't forgotten the wrongs that were done to her, you can believe that, but she hasn't let vengeance consume her. She wants a life and she wants a life with you. If it makes you feel any better she kicked their asses when she was resurrected. If only we had magic I could show it to you." Elza laughed. "That will forever be one of the best days of my life."

"Okay, can we move on from my parents almost dying please?" Emma cut in.

"That's the best part of this conversation." Elza sighed. "Fine, I'll move on. Look, just come and meet Mal at least. Please."

"You sure you still want me to go?" Lily asked.

"Quite." Elza responded. "Otherwise I would've been separated from my pregnant girlfriend for no reason. We leave first thing in the morning, I want to make a few stops before we go home." She looked back down at the pictures and turned to the next page, grinning at the large castle atop the water that her son had drawn for Ursula. The castle was drawn so that although it was on the water, there was another entire castle beneath the water connected to the one above. There were symbols of Atlantis all over the castle. The next picture was of an undersea garden that had Ursula tending to it, surrounded by undersea life. The next one had her in battle armor with a shark army. "Of course." Elza laughed. The next picture had Cruella in an oversized fur coat, astride a giant Dalmatian with an army of dogs. "Oh god." The next one was a simple picture of Mal and Lily and the words at the bottom read An army is not needed. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at her son and his imagination and had to call him immediately. Emma and Lily continued to look at the pictures while she called home.

"Are you alright?" Regina demanded at once.

"I'm fine, Love. How are you and the baby?"

"Fine of course. You've only been gone a day. Did you find Lily?"

"Yep, we'll be home tomorrow. I love you dear but I really need to speak Eli for a moment." There was silence for a moment before Eli's excited voice on the phone.

"Did you see my pictures?!"

"Yes, I did, and they were absolutely amazing."

"Do you think the Queens will like them?"

"I think they will love them."

"Okay, hurry back. Gigi wants to talk again. Love you."

"Love you too Little Beastie." Elza smiled, grimacing slightly as she shifted her leg.

"El, are you sure you're alright?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine, Gina. Nothing that I couldn't handle."

"Then something did happen?"

"No biggie, I just got shot."

"WHAT?!"

"It was just a graze." Elza leaned the phone away from her ear as the brunette ranted angrily. "Are you done, dear?"

"No, get your ass home."

"Yes Ma'am." Elza smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Elza sighed happily as she hung up the phone. "That woman is something else."

"That was the Evil Queen?" Lily asked.

"Yes. you'll meet her soon, the bad side of her I'm afraid. She's pretty pissed. I probably shouldn't have said anything." Elza murmured. "Anyways, let's get some sleep, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you buy a chunk of metal?" Emma asked as Elza carried it out to the car. "Because, I wanted to get a gift for Eli. I'm going to make him a sword. Or a dagger. Knowing him, it'll probably be a sword."

"And a horse-what store did you go to?" Emma asked, looking up at the trailer.

"Several. There's actually two young colts and a pony inside. Come look." Elza grinned as she opened it to reveal the animals. One colt was dark red with a white band down its face, and the other was dark black with a small white spot on its forehead. The pony was small and dark.

"You bought something for everyone?" Emma asked.

"It is amazing what magic and money can do when put together. The red one is for Regina, she lost her horse back in the Enchanted Forest. The black one is for me and the pony is for Mal. She lost hers too after a bit of a spat with Gina. It was actually a unicorn but she cna make a horn come out of its head if she really wants to." Elza closed the trailer and walked around to the front of the car, opening the back door to pull out several boxes.

Emma opened a black one. It was beautifully crafted black dress that was multilayered with multiple colors. She thought she recognized it from somewhere but she wasn't exactly sure.

"That's for Z. Apparently this world has a play about her character that's horribly inaccurate but the dress was really pretty so I bought it. Think she'll like it?"

"Wait a minute, this is the actual dress from Wicked? This had to cost like-"

"$30,000, I know." Elza sighed. "Your world is all about money. Why? I'm glad I planned ahead for all this." She grinned and pulled out a giant white, full length fur coat with a red silk inner lining. "Also a lot, but Cru will absolutely love it. And also for Cru..." She folded it back inside and pulled out a large silver, ruby encrusted necklace. "And for Ursula, some book that she said she wanted to read, a pearl necklace and some kind of giant seashell that's really pretty. Did I miss someone? Oh yeah, Red. What do you think she would like?" Elza pondered it as she repacked everything and put it in the trunk of the bug.

"You had to spend a fortune on all of this stuff." Emma gasped as Lily came outside with her own bag.

"I don't care about money. I care about making my friends happy."

"What about you?" Lily asked.

Elza smiled. "As long as they're happy, so am I. Besides, I bought myself a horse. That's good enough. Everything ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Emma said.

The drive back to Storybrooke was dull and a bit boring. Elza had called ahead of time to tell everyone to meet at the stables and for Eli to clear out some stalls. She thought only of her family, waiting for her return. As soon as they passed the town line, Elza healed her leg and called the others. They were waiting, and were shocked when they pulled up with a horse trailer attached to the back.

Elza climbed out and hugged Regina and Eli. Emma went to hug Henry, but was still clearly upset with her parents. "Mal, meet Lily, your daughter." Lily climbed out of the car, eyes searching the crowd of faces for her mother. Maleficent stepped forward, smiling and clearly fighting back tears. Elza left them to catch up and passed out her gifts.

"Really, you're going to make me a sword?" Eli asked excitedly.

"Yep, if Mal will help, it'll be stronger than mine."

"You really think that's the best idea?" Regina asked her. "Giving a 12 year old one of the most powerful weapons in existence?"

Elza shrugged and was nearly flattened as Zelena ran to hug her. "I take that as a good job, you like it."

"I love it! It's gorgeous." Zelena exclaimed, turning to Red who was admiring the ruby necklace that Elza had given her.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me."

"You're all more than welcome." Elza said, beginning to become uncomfortable with all of the praise. She pulled Regina past Cruella, twirling in her new fur coat and went around to the back of the trailer. "Gina, this is for you. I know you're pregnant and riding a horse isn't exactly the best idea right now, so I bought him young. Rocinante was a good horse and it was always a shame that he had to die. So, I bought you a new horse." She pulled open the trailer and let the red colt out. The smile that lit up Regina's face made her heart soar. "He's not to replace Rocinante, but I thought you might miss him."

Regina looked at her in wonder before hugging her and kissing her. "You are so thoughtful it kills me, and you don't even know it. I can't imagine a better namesake. Rocinante the Second."

Elza grinned and turned to lead Mal's pony out, taking it to the dragon, who appeared shocked by the gift. "For you, me and Gina never apologized for attacking your unicorn in the Enchanted Forest. It was mostly her fault but I suppose I helped too." Regina glared at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." Mal smiled warmly. "It appears we're even now."

"It appears we are." Elza agreed, putting an arm around Regina. She dipped her head respectfully to the older dragon and walked back to the trailer to pull out her own horse.

"What's his name?" Eli asked.

"I don't know. I never named my horse for some reason."

"He looks like he's gonna be fast. Let's name him Pegasus." Eli suggested.

"That sounds awesome. Pegasus. Did I tell you about the time I rode a real pegasus?"

"No, tell me."

"Well, it was a long time before the Dark Curse thing and Regina was riding Rocinante in the royal gardens- Regina, where are you going?" Elza watched the brunette walk up to Emma and punch her as hard as she possibly could, causing the blonde to nearly collapse to the ground.

"That's for shooting my girlfriend." Regina smirked proudly and walked back to Elza. "You were saying?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched her newfound family as they sat in her living room, sharing dinner while looking at Eli's drawings and praising him on his skill. All of the villains, and those who believed themselves to be villains. It was a strange sort of family. Eli of course was happy to be surrounded by them. He absolutely adored them. The more she thought about it, the more that she realized that he was right and that villains did have to stick together. They certainly wouldn't receive any help from the heroes. This was her family. Once, she'd wished for Elza, and Elza had come, only to bring with her something greater than Regina could've ever hoped for. A family.

"Gina, are you alright?" Elza asked, walking towards her. She gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I'm better than I've ever been." Regina sighed. "Maybe they don't have to move out right away."

"We have to build their houses first. I'm sure a little magic could work." Elza said.

"It will." Regina smiled and kissed her on the lips. "What do you say, you and me retire early and let the Queens put our son to bed?"

Elza smiled. "Sounds great, just let me say goodnight to him first." Regina nodded and she smiled, watching her greatest friend say goodnight to the others before following her upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elza got up late the next morning, still exhausted but quite happy. Most of the house was empty except for Cruella and Regina, who was still sleeping. She walked into the kitchen where Cruella was enjoying herself a glass of gin. "Little early to be drinking, isn't it?"

"Oh you know I do love myself a drink, any time of the day, dahling." Cruella replied.

"So, you gonna tell me about your happy ending. You know I do love myself a challenge, dahling."

Cruella smirked. "Alright. My happy ending involves a bit more...fun, than Mal's. A bit more blood, a bit more death."

"Keep talking." Elza said, crossing her arms.

"Long story short, I need you to kill someone."

"And who might that be?"

"It's difficult to say, dahling. He is simply called... the Author."

Read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

Elza ducked a swing from Eli's sword and rolled backwards as he attacked as he spun to face her again. "Very good. Never put all of your strength behind a swing, even if you know you will hit it. Stay versatile and quick on your feet. Relax though, never tense up." Eli nodded, moving into a more relaxed stance, but keeping his guard up. He attacked and she smiled as he tried to power his way forward. Seeing that he wasn't doing much, he changed tactics and actually surprised her as he switched to being quick, caring about speed and execution. "Very good. Remember, your sword is an extension of your arm, it's a part of you."

Regina watched with a smile as Elza trained Eli in sword fighting techniques with his newly crafted sword. They looked so happy together and her hand unconsciously went to rest on her stomach. The life growing within her. Her and Elza's child. She grinned in excitement and turned her head as the Charmings approached. Henry immediately ran to hug her before going and joining Elza and Eli.

"Hey Regina." Emma said, walking onto the front porch. "How are...things?"

"Wonderful." Regina smiled.

"Hello Regina." David and Snow greeted politely.

"Hey."

They all turned their attention to Elza as she taught the boys how to swordfight. She was surprisingly gentle and very instructive in her methods.

"So, Regina, is your pregnancy going well?" Snow asked, shouldering baby Neal.

"Yes, Elza keeps me going for checkups and things. So far, everything's good." She jumped at the sound of a thud and turned to find Elza lying on the ground.

"I win!" Eli yelled.

"Take off the pressure point." Elza commanded. He bent over her to touch her neck and immediately took off running to hide behind Regina.

Regina laughed.

"Hey Grandpa, Mom, why don't you see if you two could beat Elza?" Henry said.

"She can." Eli said matter of factly.

"What do you say, Dad?" Emma asked with a smirk.

David shrugged. "It's been a while, but...let's do it."

Elza turned in confusion as father and daughter walked towards her with two swords.

"Knock em dead, Mom!" Eli yelled.

"Let's go Grandpa! Come on Mom!" Henry called.

Regina's smirk matched Elza's as the purple haired warrior dropped into a defensive crouch. Regina had always loved to watch Elza fight. She loved to watch the muscles flex and her body bend, going through motions that had been hardwired into her brain. She was so fluid, so graceful that Regina couldn't take her eyes off her. Watching Elza's body move, gods she started squirming uncontrollably. She was only wearing a sports bra and athletic tights, so there was a lot to display.

"Regina, you okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, sure." Regina said absently, eyes never straying from her soulmate.

Elza made short work of Emma, disarming her quickly and went on the defensive against David's powerful blows, but she'd fought him before, many times. She ducked beneath David's overhand swing, striking out and shattering both swords. "Dammit! Again?!"

Regina laughed and waved her hand, conjuring a tray of iced tea. They quickly gathered around and drank their fill.

"Thank you, Regina, but we should be going." Snow said.

"Can I stay and do some more swordfighting?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Snow said firmly. She took Henry's hand and lead him down the steps of the house, glancing fearfully at Elza, who grinned at her.

"You must learn to stop messing with her." Regina said.

"I didn't say one word to the little monster." Elza said, grinning broadly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Me too." Eli added. "Hey Mom, can I go over Gretel's house today?"

"I thought Paige was your little friend."

"No, she said something bad about villains so we can't be friends. Can I go?"

"Sure, kid."

David left to follow his wife and Emma turned to Regina. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Elza did put her through a lot of emotional and psychological torture, it's understandable." Regina said.

"Listen, about you and Elza. I didn't know that you were together, so if I ever did anything that offended you-"

"It's fine, Miss Swan." Regina cut her off. "I'm not upset, but do know that she is mine and you ever try to make a move on her, I will burn you alive."

"Right."

"Have a nice day." Regina grinned and headed inside. She walked upstairs into the bedroom and peered into the bathroom. Elza was inside the shower. She peeked inside, smiling at the sight of Elza's naked body.

"You do know I can feel when someone is watching me." Elza said, running shampoo through her hair. She smirked over her shoulder. "You were trying to burn a hole through my back while I was sparring weren't you?"

Regina grinned and stepped back, making her clothes magically disappear before stepping inside the shower with her soulmate. Needless to say, there wasn't much actual showering going on after that.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, Cruella wants you to find the author of Henry's storybook?" Regina asked, magically drying herself as she walked into the bedroom. Elza was dry, but still naked. Regina grinned and grabbed her ass.

"Careful, Miss Mills, don't start something you can't finish." Elza smirked, magically clothing herself in a tanktop and short shorts. She sat down on the bed, making the storybook appear in front of her and flipped through the pages. "There should be a clue or something in the storybook." Regina climbed onto the bed behind her and leaned on her shoulder.

"How will you know when you find it?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, but I promised Cru."

Regina kissed her temple. "You're very loyal, you know that?"

"Yep." Elza smiled and turned her head to kiss her lips. "Eli wants to have a barbecue by the way."

"Why?"

"He wants to welcome Lily to Storybrooke. Think we can borrow your backyard?"

"Of course. Anything he wants."

"Good, by the way, it's tonight. When was the last time you went to the doctor?"

"Tonight? Do you have everything? And I don't have to go to the doctor every time you think about it, dear."

"Yeah, I bought everything yesterday. What if something goes wrong?"

Regina sighed. "Nothing will, and do you know why?"

"Why?" Elza asked.

"Because I have my knight in shining purple armor to help me."

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush." Elza teased. Regina responded by pushing her off the bed.

xxxxxxxx

Eli quickly changed into some jeans and a blue t-shirt and raced outside. He grabbed his new bike that his mother bought and made his way through the streets of Storybrooke. Most of the residents knew him by now, and who he was related to. Some of them gave him hateful looks, and others smiled and waved. He didn't care. He was surrounded by the greatest family in the world and he didn't need the approval of anyone else. He did stop however upon spotting Lily standing outside Granny's, looking worried.

"Hey Lily, is something wrong?"

"No." She said quickly. "You're Elza's son aren't you?"

He lifted his chin proudly. "Yup. You're clearly upset, what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Can't believe I'm about to spill my guts to a 13 year old, but stranger things have happened so...here goes. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere, my entire life. I've never had anyone who ever cared about me. Elza said you had to go through the same thing too. How did you go from where I am to where you are?"

"I accepted my family." He answered. "The truth is, at the end of the day, that's all we have is family. My family may not be the most conventional, or the nicest to other people, but I love each and every one of them because they're absolutely amazing. Without them, I'd still be living in the forest somewhere."

"My mom wants to be a family, wants to get to know each other. She's so open it kills me." She sighed.

"Mal lost you, she just wants to make up for it. She'll be patient, she won't rush you. But she is a good person. She might be the Mistress of All Evil, but her heart is amazing. And she can turn into a fire breathing dragon. If that doesn't declare her one of the awesomest people alive, I don't know what to say."

Lily laughed. "Thanks Eli, and you're right."

"Don't blame Mal and don't blame Snow, even if it is their fault. Just let go of the past and be happy that you have a future with a really cool family of villains. It'll take time, but we're with you every step of the way."

"Thank you." Lily smiled, looking up as Mal approached.

"Hello Eli, Lily."

"Hey Mal. You two have a nice lunch, see you tonight at the barbecue." He smiled and pedaled off towards Gretel's house.

"What barbecue?" Lily asked.

"He wanted to welcome you to Storybrooke, and to the family. If you don't want-"

"No, I'd love to." Lily smiled shyly. "I've never had a family before."

"Well, now you do." Mal said firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina!" Elza panted, standing up on shaky legs. She glared back at her soulmate, laying on the bed with a satisfied smirk. "Damn, who knew you'd get twice as horny when you're pregnant. If I knew that would happen, I would've done it sooner." She grinned. Regina purred and stretched, rolling onto her side. Elza shook her head with a chuckle and made her way downstairs into the kitchen for a post sex snack and found a piece of paper lying on the table. She frowned and turned it over, revealing an illustration of a door.

Read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

Elza was minding her own business as she sat in a booth at Granny's, studying the picture as she waited for Regina and Eli to come. She was really annoyed with this whole Author thing and with the fact that she wanted to be home with Regina, but the brunette had insisted that they get out of the house. Her pregnancy was progressing remarkably fast. It was definitely a magical baby. Regina should've been only a couple months pregnant but already her stomach looked as though she were at least 4 or 5 months. And the brunette wasn't happy about that either. Even so, she had more than enough help with the pregnancy. The Queens and Lily were always willing to help. Eli and Elza were nearly inseparable from her, and Zelena was always on call as well, when she wasn't with Ruby that is.

Elza looked up as the Charmings walked in. Henry immediately came to say hey to her before going back to the heroes. What surprised her the most, was Snow coming and sitting down across from her. But she didn't show it, just pretended to be looking over the picture again. "Can I help you, Little Monster?"

"How can you call me a monster?" Snow asked. "When you have killed millions of innocent people."

"No one is innocent, we are all guilty of something. A child is though, one that hasn't even been born. One that hasn't felt the cruel touch of the world. A child is innocent. Didn't you steal, curse and banish one?" Elza replied without looking up.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"What?"

"This whole feud thing needs to stop."

"I haven't done anything to you since the last dream dear. You are the one who is still afraid."

"Even so, I would like for us to turn over a new leaf."

Elza smirked and finally looked up. "I would like the same. As much fun and pleasing as it is to see fear in your eyes every time you look at me, I must say that it's really getting old. Besides, my second child will enter the world soon and I won't have as much time to play with you." She turned her attention back to the picture.

"Does it hurt sometimes?" Snow asked suddenly. "I mean, looking at Charming."

"My goodness, are you trying to figure me out? I'm flattered."

"Are you afraid to answer?"

Elza sighed and looked up. "If I do, will you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Yes."

Elza blinked and sighed again, placing the picture face down on the table and looked Snow in the eye. "James is dead, my dear. Dead and gone. He's not coming back and nothing will bring him back. You asked does it hurt when I look at Charming. I'll admit, sometimes it does, but not because of the way he looks. To me, Charming looks nothing like James. It only hurts because I know that George tried to replace my True Love with a fucking farmer. James deserved better, he was a good man. Lousy prince, but a good man. Does that answer your question ?"

"Yes, it does." Snow smirked and turned to go back to her family.

"Wait." Elza pulled her back down. "Answer a question for me." She raised an eyebrow. "Please."

"Okay." Snow said warily.

"On the day the Dark Curse came to the castle, and Charming was lying injured in your arms...how long did it take him to die?" She grinned evilly as Snow looked angry enough to cry and stormed away, straight out of the diner.

"What'd you do?" Regina asked in a bored tone as she and Eli walked up and sat down. "Snow tore out of here crying and angry."

"We were playing a game and she got upset because she lost. Are you feeling okay? How's the baby?"

"She's exactly the same way she was when you texted 5 minutes ago." Eli said with a smirk.

"Have you found anything on the Author?" Regina asked.

"Nope, nothing but this page that magically appeared on the kitchen table today. I have no idea what it means."

"Maybe there is a door in Storybrooke that looks like that one." Eli suggested.

"Perhaps. I'll go talk to Gold later on."

"But Gigi has to get home and go to bed." Eli said. "I can go ask for you and you can go home with Gigi."

Elza narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you want to be with Gigi. And I want to talk to Gold." Came the reply.

"Let him go." Regina sighed. She looked up as Ruby came to take their order .

"What would you like?" Ruby asked.

"I would like the biggest lobster you can find, a thick, juicy sirloin steak, some smoked sausages, a Caesar salad, a glass of wine and a bottle of tequila." Regina replied. "Now ask me what I can eat." She glared at Elza. "You did this to me."

"She'll have her usual and I'll take a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke." Elza said.

"Make that two." Eli added.

"I'm gonna hate you when the contractions start." Regina said. She smiled. "Make sure I'm holding your hand."

Elza smiled in return. "As if I would let anyone else have the honor."

"You guys are so weird." Eli muttered. "She just threatened to break your hand."

"I am aware. She can go without tonight." Elza smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "We both know that isn't going to happen. As if you could resist me." She turned to Eli. "So, how is school?"

"Terrible." He answered.

"But you had a good report card." She pointed out.

"Yes, but I hate math. It's not like I'll ever use Quadratic Equations again anyway, I don't see why we have to learn it. And we can't even go outside. We have to stay in all day. It sucks!"

"School is necessary, no matter how much it may suck." Regina said, teasing his hair with a soft smile. Elza liked the way she glowed when she smiled. The way the light hit her skin so perfectly and highlighted her soulmate to perfection, bathing her in golden light. "Elza, you okay?" Regina asked, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine." Elza said quickly. Ruby returned with their food and all three busied themselves with eating.

Xxxxxx

Eli walked into 's pawn shop with a copy of the storybook page. He looked around the place, filled with ancient artifacts and magical items.

"Can I help you?" Gold asked, walking from the back.

"You're Rumpelstiltskin?" Eli responded, angrily.

"I am. What's this about?"

"This is about you lying to my mother!" He struck three times, hitting Gold in three places, his leg, stomach and neck. The man hit the ground and Eli quickly used pressure points on his wrists, blocking his flow of magic. "I had to grow up without my mother, without a family! All so you could cast some stupid curse! All of this was your fault. Why?! Why did you lie?!"

Gold looked up into the irate boy's eyes. "Because I needed to find my son, and this was the only way I knew how. I am sorry for what happened to you-"

"You mean, what you caused to happen to me." Eli hissed. He growled and released the man and Gold immediately grabbed him around the throat with magic.

"How dare you-"

"I hope you go to hell." Eli hissed, struggling to break free. "For everything you've done, you would more than deserve it."

"Go home boy." Gold said, releasing him. "I'm not about to kill a child, even though I should."

"You took away my life, the one I should've had with my mom and my dad and Gigi. Why did you choose them to turn into monsters?" Eli demanded, not at all afraid of the Dark One's wrath. It surprised Gold, but he really shouldn't have been. After all, this was the son of an arrogant prince and a former general with the skill to back up a huge egotistical personality.

"I chose them, because Regina was already broken. Her mother had done her a world of damage. I hadn't meant to involve your mother at all, but she could influence Regina, and if Regina wouldn't cast my curse, then I wouldn't be able to find my son. I am sorry, and I do not say that often, for what you lost."

"Go to hell." Eli snapped, turning to leave.

"Would you like to meet your father?"

Eli froze. "You can do that?"

"Indeed...dearie."

Xxxxxxxx

Elza growled as Regina used her now superior weight to pin her to the bed. Taking her home for a nap had not gone as planned. "Regina, you are out of con-" Regina shut her up with a heart stopping kiss and waved her hand to remove her clothes. "Regina, I should be trying to find the Author. I promised Cru."

"Well, Cru, is going to have to fucking wait because I'm not done with you yet, and won't be for at least a couple of hours. So shut up and kiss me already."

"Fine." Elza sighed with a grin and leaned up to kiss the brunette, digging both hands into her hair. Regina moaned and removed her own clothes, letting their naked bodies mold together. "I love you." Elza whispered.

"Mmh, love you too, now stop talking so I can kiss you."

A few hours later Elza climbed out of bed and looked back at a very satisfied looking Regina. The brunette rolled onto her back and smirked. "Be ready again by about 10, dear."

Elza rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tanktop to head downstairs. The Queens were the living room. Lily was trying to teach them how to play Halo and it was hilarious to watch Ursula and Mal curse each other out as they tried to shoot each other. She shook her head and went into the kitchen to fix a snack.

"So, dahling, any luck?" Cruella asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Well, I found something. It's just a picture of a door, but I don't know where the door is, what's behind it or what. And Regina's increased cravings and libido is slowing down progress a bit. But don't worry, it'll get done, I promise."

"I'm not worried dahling, I know you get things done. Just as long as I get to be there when it happens." Cruella smirked.

"Have you seen Eli? It's getting late."

"The little pup hasn't come home."

"What? Has he called?" Elza demanded, immediately becoming worried.

"No."

"Can you go check on Gina real quick? I have to go find my son."

"Sure thing dear. Ciao."

Elza immediately poofed herself to Gold's shop, the last place that he had to be and walked inside. Finding no one behind the counter, she walked into the back. Eli was lying on a cot with Gold standing over him. "What the hell is going on?!" She demanded.

"I'm giving your boy the chance to meet his father." Gold said. "Call me impressed after he incapacitated me this afternoon. So I crafted a potion that would allow him to speak to the dead."

"Did you make a deal with him?"

"No, call it a gift."

"We don't want anything from you." Elza hissed, walking to her son. "Wake him up."

"I can't. The potion has already taken effect. It can't be undone until their meeting is over."

Elza looked down at her child and sighed, taking his hand.

Xxxxxx

Eli had expected some weird afterlife, filled with ghosts or spirits or something, but he found himself in a castle ballroom. Everything was gold and had a dark shine to it.

"Who are you?" Came a familiar sounding voice.

At first glance, one would think it was Charming, but after listening to his mother and seeing his picture, Eli could see a difference in the twin brothers. James carried himself with his head raised, wearing regal robes with a fur cape and walked with an arrogant swagger that his brother didn't. His hair was slightly more spiky and longer than Charming's and his skin was a darker tan.

"My name is Eli. Do you remember Elza?" Eli said, approaching his father warily.

James smiled and nodded. "My Ella. Why? Who are you? Wait." He slowly took in the boy. "You look like her. Even got a streak." He smirked.

"I'm her son. Your son too."

"What?" James looked confused. "She told me that she lost the baby. How is that possible?"

"Rumpelstiltskin. But that doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad to finally meet-" James suddenly grabbed him and hugged him hard.

"My son. I'm so sorry that I was too stupid as a prince."

"It's alright, Dad. There's a lot I have to tell you."

Xxxxxxx

"So Ella is with Regina now? And they're going to have a magical baby?" James asked.

"Yes. They're really happy now."

"Can't say I'm too surprised. A little jealous, but not surprised." James smirked, putting an arm around his son. "But I am glad that you and her are safe and happy."

"Why do you call my mom Ella?"

"Because she hated it." He grinned. "Hey, you're wearing my pendant."

"Yeah, Mom gave it to me." Eli looked down at it. "She said it was a good luck charm."

"It was." James knelt in front of him. "Your mom created that amethyst with magic. She loves the color purple as I'm sure you can already tell. I wanted a piece of her whenever she was gone. Unfortunately it didn't bring me much luck fighting that behemoth guy."

"I wish we could talk more. I have to go back soon."

"I just found out my son is alive and my True Love is happy and safe." James smiled, hugging his son again. "I love you, little man."

Eli laughed. "I love you too Dad." But his touch was fading. The potion was wearing off. "I'll miss you."

"I'm always with you, Eli. Tell your mom I miss her and that I love her, so much."

"I will." The words were barely out of his mouth before he found himself in his mother's arms.

"Eli! Are you alright?!" Elza demanded, casting a quick glare at Gold.

"I met Dad." Eli sat up excitedly. "I talked to him. I told him all about the Queens moving in, and Aunt Z, and the Chernabog and the baby and you and Gigi. He's awesome, Mom. Way better than Charming."

Elza smiled. "Well, im glad, I suppose. Why didn't you call me before you did all of this? I was worried sick."

"Because you would've said no." He answered.

"You're right about that, but still, you could've texted or something."

"He said he loved you, and he missed you."

"Really?"

"Of course. He really loved you...Ella." He grinned.

"Shut up."

Eli stood up and stretched and turned to Gold. "Thanks for this."

"I know it can't undo the years you missed, but-"

Elza rolled her eyes. "James would've still died fighting that crazy guy because he was a narcissist."

"You're no different." Eli said.

She smacked him on the back of the head. "Come on, you have school tomorrow." She pushed him towards the front and turned to Gold. "I don't trust you, dear Rumpel. I don't know why you did this, and I don't care. Thank you, but I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my son."

"He came to me, dearie."

"And I'll talk to him, you just make sure that you stay away from him." She listened to Eli's excited chatter on the walk home, and he was more than happy to repeat it all to the others. After saying goodnight to everyone, Elza went upstairs into the bedroom and found Regina waiting for her. She checked the clock. It was only 9:30. Eli was under that potion for hours?

"I know I said 10, but we can start early." Regina said, rolling onto her back. Elza quickly closed the door and removed her clothes to hop into the bed.

"As you command, your majesty."

Read and Review! A/N: Hopefully, I'll get this Author stuff out of the way next chapter so we can get back to the baby stuff. Shoot me a review or PM me on what you think the baby should be. I haven't decided about whether it will be a boy or girl yet.


	21. Chapter 21

"We good here?" Elza asked, crossing her arms.

Cruella blew on her pistol. "Yes, dahling." On the floor of the empty mansion a few away, lay the body of Isaac, the Author. Blood leaked out of the bullet hole in his forehead. Eli and Henry had actually been the ones to figure out what the picture of the door meant, and they had been the ones to free the Author. Elza had called Cruella and the dual haired gold digger had basically executed the man. She felt no remorse for him, considering he had been fucking with their stories and lives like it was some kind of game. Elza wave her hand, cleaning up the body and the blood and they returned to the mansion. She went upstairs to check on her beloved. Regina's pregnancy was progressing rapidly and rather than getting mood swings and hunger cravings, the only two things the queen seemed to crave was sleep and sex. Elza was exhausted almost 75% of the time, not that she minded, but she did have to remind Regina a lot to keep eating and provide food for their child. Regina was currently asleep and the house was empty. After some debate, the villains decided to build their house, but they do so on Mifflin Street, taking over the whole block. Most of the houses on this side of Storybrooke were too expensive for most people anyway so the villains basically commandeered them and were fixing them up how they wanted. Eli had been particularly happy that they weren't moving too far from him to visit nearly every day. Elza was pleased that he enjoyed his family so much. Now that all her debt shad been repaid, she could now focus solely on tending to Regina's every need and desire.

The next two months practically flew by in a blur of passion. Elza was sitting on the floor while Regina stretched out on the couch with her eyes, going through some baby names. Eli was sitting on the other couch, giving his ideas every now and then.

"What about Victoria?" Elza asked. "That's a good name."

"I don't know." Regina said. "Maybe."

"Why don't you name her Isabella? Wait, how do you know it's gonna be a girl?" Eli said.

"Regina has a hunch. Isabella, maybe." Elza shrugged. "How about Ava? Ryan? Madison?"

"Or Arya." Eli suggested.

"Maybe." Regina grumbled.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go over baby names, and keep saying maybe to everything."

"I guess we'll have to pick one when we see her." Regina sighed. "I'm tired. What month are we on?"

"You're 8 months dear." Elza replied. "Almost time."

"I look forward to it." came the sarcastic response.

Elza rolled her eyes. "You've been having a lot of false alarms and contractions lately. Maybe we should check you into the hospital."

"That isn't necessary, now help me up so I can go get a drink."

Elza stood up. "I'll get it for you."

"No, I want to do it. I haven't walked anywhere besides up and down the stairs for the past month. I can do something for myself." Regina said, holding out her hands. Elza rolled her eyes as she pulled her pregnant girlfriend to her feet and smirked as she waddled off to the kitchen.

"So what's next?" Eli asked.

"We can't do anything until the baby comes." Elza said. They'd built a beautiful nursery right next to the master bedroom. It was filled with everything a newborn could ever desire. Everyone decided that the color should be purple. All shades of it. Elza was proud of their creation, but she was nervous about being a mom to a newborn. She'd missed that part of Eli's life.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Mom." Eli smiled at her, seeming to sense her apprehension.

"I know." She sighed. "It's just...I want this to be better. I missed so much of your life and I never got to see your first steps and hear your first words."

"It's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen-" his words were cut off by the shattering of glass and both of them nearly tripped racing into the kitchen. A glass had been broken on the floor and Regina was leaning against the counter, shaking. The floor was covered in watery blood.

"Regina?"

"Call the doctor." Regina gasped, gritting her teeth in pain. "NOW!"

Elza quickly conjured a wheelchair and she and Eli helped Regina sit down. "Just remember to keep breathing." Elza said, teleporting them straight to the hospital. She wheeled Regina in through the waiting room, calling for , the physician who had been the royal healer years ago in the Enchanted Forest. He immediately started preparing. "The baby's coming now? I thought she had another month."

"Nope, that baby wants out." He said. "Am I right, Regina?" He counted the minutes between contractions.

"Get it out! Elza, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why?"

"You did this to me." She screamed as another contraction ripped through her.

"That was only a few minutes." He nodded to his staff. "Get her prepped and ready to go. You should come too, Elza."

Elza nodded. She wanted to be there for her friend. She looked at Eli.

"Go, I'll wait here and call Aunt Z and the others." He said with a smile. "Don't let Gigi break your hand."

Elza smiled. "Alright." She followed as the nurses sped Regina to a birthing room and began getting everything ready. She magically changed her clothes to the appropriate attire and waited for Dr. Thompson to return. "It's gonna be alright, Gina."

Regina was panting heavily, but she nodded and held out her hand. Elza took it without hesitation. She didn't care if the queen broke it. No one else should have the honor of holding it besides herself. Regina squeezed her hand as another contraction hit, but it wasn't as hard as she expected it to be and Elza frowned in concern.

The doctor returned. "She's getting weak. The baby's coming faster than I thought."

"It's a magic baby, what did you expect?" Regina hissed.

"There was a lot of blood when her water broke." Elza said.

"We might have to go cesarean."

"Why?" Elza asked.

"Regina's very weak and getting worse by the second."

"Then let's get this thing out."

Thompson smirked and pulled up a chair. "Yes, ma'am."

Elza turned to Regina. "You're gonna have to push baby. Take some of my strength." Regina squeezed her hand again as she transferred some of her energy to her tired girlfriend. Regina was sweating hard and shaking already.

"Alright, get ready." Thompson said. "Push!"

Regina screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

All of the villains had gathered and were anxiously awaiting the news when Emma and Henry arrived. The blonde inquired whether everything was going okay, but they hadn't heard anything in almost two hours. Zelena was close to losing her mind at this point and Eli had bitten all of his nails to the nubs.

Elza could've cried as she held her new daughter in arms. "I guess you were right about a girl." She smirked, looking over at a very tired looking Regina. The queen smiled as she was handed their new child. "Have you decided on a name?"

"I have." Regina whispered, looking down at their little one. She was tiny and soft with dark hair covering her head. "Ella."

Elza smiled. "Our little Ella. She's beautiful, Gina."

"I can't believe I could ever make something so perfect."

"**You're **perfect." Elza said. "It would sense that our daughter would be too." She kissed Regina's forehead and looked up as the others came in to greet the newest addition to the Mills family can congratulate the proud mothers.

"Would you like to hold her, Eli?" Regina asked.

He quickly shook his head. "She's so small, I might hurt her."

"She's a tough one, just like her moms." Zelena said as she was handed the babe. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Regina agreed, leaning her head back with a sigh.

"Mama's tired. We should let her rest, guys." Mal said, leaving no room for argument. They left as came to carry Ella off and Regina sighed as she settled back onto the bed.

"You okay, Gigi?" Eli asked.

"Yes, dear. Just tired."

"Rest then. We'll be right here." Elza promised. She kissed Regina's lips tenderly and leaned her forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. But you guys don't have stay with me."

"As if we're going anywhere." Elza scoffed. She couldn't have been happier and she was dying to find a way to show it. "Regina?" She whispered as Eli nodded off to sleep nearby.

"Yeah?" Regina had her eyes closed, but giggled as she whispered back.

"This is our happy ending, isn't it?"

"Yeah, baby. It sure is."

"I'm really happy."

"Me too. I'm sorry about your hand."

Elza looked down at her bandaged hand and wrist that had originally been shattered after she gave Regina some of her energy. "I don't even care. We have a daughter now. I'm the luckiest woman alive."

"You're wrong." Regina peeked out of one eye. "I am."

Elza smiled. Regina smiled back and lowered the bed some so she could sleep properly. Elza leaned back in her chair. It was uncomfortable and there was no way she could sleep in it, not that she was going to. She was too excited to sleep, too happy. Regina was soon asleep. It wasn't long before she followed suit, uncomfortable chair in all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
